My Tsundere Maid-sama
by Sae Hinata
Summary: Lenka Kagahime, menjadi seorang maid pribadi Rinto Kagamine!/RintoxLenka GumixGumiya MeikoxKaito RinxLen LuixRing/Warning: OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, ga selesai-selesai, typo, bad summary/Read and Review please/ Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mister and Maid

Suatu pagi yang agak cerah, burung berkicau merdu. Eh, burung itu langsung terbang, deh. Karena teriakan seorang gadis yang bersuara mellow itu. "Rinto-san! Anda bisa terlambat!" seorang gadis berambut panjang dan diikat membangunkan seorang pria berambut honey blonde. Mereka adalah Rinto Kagamine dan Lenka Kagahime.

"Nngg…" Rinto hanya membalikkan badan dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Rint…"

Bruk! Lenka terjatuh menabrak Rinto ketika Rinto berdiri karena di tarik Lenka. Lenka berusaha membangunkan Rinto dengan menarik lengan Rinto. Alhasil, Lenka malah jatuh ke tempat tidur Rinto karena Rinto membalas menarik tangan Lenka. Tentu saja Rinto lebih kuat dari Lenka sehingga malah Lenka yang balik terjatuh. Lenka kaget sekali dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Akhirnya, Lenka yang berbaring di sebelah Rinto memaksa berdiri.

"Rinto-san! Sudah jam setengah tujuh! Anda mau bolos!?" kata Lenka agak menjerit. Rinto buru-buru bangun.

"Hah!? Sudah jam segini?" Rinto buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu. "Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku, bodoh!?"

"Kau pikir aku dari tadi tidak membangunkanmu!? Kamu pikir aku dari tadi hanya menontonmu tidur dengan wajah mesum!?" balas Lenka tidak mau kalah.

Rinto sibuk ngedumel di kamar mandi. Lenka menunggu Rinto yang sedang mandi dengan duduk di ranjang Rinto sambil memakai headset dan memegang pipinya yang memerah. Oke, untuk menghabiskan waktu menunggu Rinto, saya akan jelaskan awal cerita ini.

Ibu Lenka bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Rinto. Namun, saat Lenka berumur 7 tahun, ibunya kecelakaan tertabrak saat ia berbelanja bahan makanan keluarga Rinto. Lenka yang sebatang kara tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana. Maka orang tua Rinto 'menampung' Lenka. Lenka sekarang menjadi pelayan pribadi Rinto. Dari membangunkannya, sampai mengajarinya belajar. Lenka anak yang pintar dan cepat diajari. Rinto anak yang termasuk anak-anak 'nakal' yang malas belajar dan menyukai 'cewek'.

"Lenka, mau sampai kapan kau ada di…"

"Kyaaaaa!" Lenka menjerit dan memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia melihat Rinto yang hanya memakai celana boxer. "Pakai bajumu, _baka_!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pakai baju jika kau ada di sini!?" Lenka yang sadar langsung menutup wajahnya pakai bantal milik Rinto, dan pergi ke luar kamar Rinto dengan wajah merah.

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi pasti menghebohkan buat Lenka dan Rinto. "Wah… wah… kalian masih pagi berantakan sekali ya!" kata Okaa-sannya Rinto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian resmi pacaran?" goda Otou-sannya Rinto.

"O-Oji-san! Aku dan Rinto-san tidak pacaran!" kata Lenka cepat.

"Rinto-_san_? Formil sekali," kata Okaa-sannya Rinto.

"Ka-kan memang Rinto-san itu 'MAJIKAN' saya kan?" kata Lenka terbata-bata. Sedangkan Rinto sibuk memencet _handphone_nya.

"Rinto. Oba-chan, Oji-san," kata Okaa-san… ehem! Okaa-channya Rinto.

"Okaa-san, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" kata Rinto sambil menaruh piring ke dapur. Namun Lenka meminta piring tersebut dan ditaruhkan di dapur.

"Oba-chan, Oji-san, kami pergi!" kata Lenka. Lenka menutup pintu gerbang tempat tinggal mereka. "Rinto-san!"

"Rinto. Kau juga tidak bisa terbiasa?" kata Rinto menarik tangan Lenka. Lenka yang reflex berwajah merah karena jarak wajahnya dan wajah Rinto sangat dekat.

"Ka-ka-kau…"

"Rinto."

"Tidak sopan! Lepaskan!"

Lenka berjalan cepat mendahului Rinto. Rinto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat sikap Lenka yang mudah malu dan berwajah merah. Namun sampai di depan sekolah, Lenka memperlambat langkahnya, sehingga Rinto dapat mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Kau ingin aku mati dibunuh fansmu?" balik tanya Lenka. Rinto tersenyum iseng dan menyamakan posisi jalannya dengan Lenka, dan…

"…..!" Rinto tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Lenka.

"Diam, atau kau dibunuh fansku, cewek tsundere," kata Rinto menyerang serangan balik.

"Ri-rinto…"

Lenka ingin sekali menepis tangan Rinto. Namun, ia sudah terhanyut dengan kelembutan sentuhan Rinto. Mereka berjalan pelan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Karena banyak memandang mereka, terutama tatapan bermusuhan dari fans fansnya Rinto. Lenka menepiskan tangannya dengan pelan, dan buru-buru berjalan cepat ke kelasnya. Terdengar samar-samar suara Rinto yang tertawa tertahan. Lenka yang mendengar itu berwajah merah padam dan menahan malunya.

"Lenka!" seorang gadis menghampiri Lenka dan memeluk lehernya.

"Hmm? Apa, Gumi?" kata Lenka sambil membaca komik favoritnya.

"Kamu dan dia mesra banget loh!"

"Dia?"

"Rinto! Aku lihat loh, kamu digandeng kan sama Rinto! Romantis! Jadi, gimana rasanya? Diajak gandengan sama cowok populer? Enak?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Gumi membuat Lenka kesal dan menutup bukunya. Lenka memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas, bertanda dia tidak marah dan siap mendengarkan dengan tampang cuek.

"Lenka, kau tidak bosan dengan gaya rambutmu? Bisa kau ubah?"

"Oh ya? Akan aku ubah model rambutku," kata Lenka cuek dan membuka kunciran kudanya, dan mengepang ke depan rambutnya. "Kan?" kata Lenka tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya itu.

Rinto duduk tepat di belakang Lenka. Lenka duduk di pojok barisan ke tiga yang tepat pula di sebelah jendela menghadap keluar. Rinto masuk ke kelas seperti biasa, ribut. Yah, bukan ia yang ribut, melainkan fans-fansnya yang menjerit-jerit dan berteriak-teriak. Sahabat Rinto, Gumiya, juga dikerubuni fansnya. Gumiya berjalan di belakang Rinto, mengikutinya.

"_Ohayou_, Lenka," kata Rinto seperti tidak apa-apa. Lenka memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_," kata Lenka dingin.

Rinto dan Lenka merahasiakan hubungan 'pelayan dan majikan' mereka. Setiap teman Lenka yang ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya, ia menolak tegas dengan seribu alasan. Jika teman Rinto datang bermain, Rinto menyuruh Lenka menetap di kamarnya sampai seluruh temannya pulang.

Para penggemar Rinto segera mengerubungi Rinto seperti semut melihat gula dan seperti benteng perlindungan perang. "_Nee_... Rinto-kun, nanti mau pergi?"

Rinto melihat Lenka yang berbincang-bincang dengan Gumi. Lenka tersenyum dan tertawa geli, dan sekali-kali melempar penghapus, buku atau apapun yang ada di sekitarnya kepada Gumi yang meledeknya. Rinto tersenyum melihat sikap Lenka yang berwajah merah jika dekat dengannya.

"Gomen, bagaimana kalau lain kali?" kata Rinto menolak secara halus.

Bel pelajaran telah dimulai. Fans-fans Rinto bubar dan duduk di kursinya. Guru mulai masuk. Hari ini yang mengajar seorang wanita berumur 25-an dengan jas hitam dan rok hitam, Aoki-_sensei_. Rinto yang bosan seringnya menarik-narik rambut Lenka. Namun, karena hari ini Lenka mengubah model rambutnya, ia mulai menarik-narik dasi Lenka.

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita adakan tes lisan. Harap anak-anak yang saya panggil maju dan menjawab pertanyaan saya," kata Aoki-_sensei_.

Semua mengeluh dan buru-buru membuka buku pelajaran mereka. Anak-anak yang beberapa kali kena kapur karena tidur di kelas buru-buru bangun. Mereka tidak sempat mengutuk guru mereka itu. Aoki-_sensei_ mengambil daftar nama murid. Semua murid menunggu dengan gugup. Ada beberapa yang sudah mengusai pelajaran, namun masih tidak yakin. Dan anak-anak yang tidak mendengarkan pelajaran, berdoa supaya namanya tidak disebut pertama.

"Gumi Megpoid-san."

Semua merasa lega namanya tidak disebut. Karena kebiasaan buruk anak-anak yang tidak belajar, mengulang jawaban anak sebelumnya. Gumi dengan gugup berdiri di depan kelas ketakutan. Walaupun ia bersahabat dengan Lenka, sang kamus berjalan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengikuti jejak sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang di maksud hujan meteor?"

"Eh?" Gumi malah celingak-celinguk mencari teman yang bisa menjadi kode jawaban. Semua diam. Gumi perlahan menduduk, dan menjerit. "Kyaaaaa!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ke-kecoak!" teriak Gumi panik. Ia berlari kalang kabut ketika sang kecoak terbang.

Para gadis-gadis lain juga ikut menjerit ketika kecoak tersebut terbang-terbang mengitari ruang kelas. Rinto tersenyum kesenangan menikmati tontonan gratis ini. Namun, Lenka menambil langkah pertamanya. Membuka jendela, mengusir sang kecoak dengan buku, dan kecoak terbang keluar jendela, lalu Lenka menutup jendela.

"Silakan dilanjutkan, _sensei_," kata Lenka tenang. Ia duduk di kursinya, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Aoki-_sensei_ yang sempat menjatuhkan bukunya memungut kembali. "Baiklah. Megpoid-san, apa yang dimaksud hujan meteor?" ulangnya. Gumi menunduk mencari masalah lagi. Sebelum itu ia beruntung, ada kecoak. Namun, sekarang mencari hewan-hewan seperti itu sudah susah, apa lagi di dalam kelas.

_Padahal ini musim panas, kenapa tidak ada serangga sih?_ Kata Gumi dalam hati berharap. Selama tiga menit, Gumi tidak bicara. Rinto sibuk dimaki-maki oleh Lenka karena dari tadi ditarik-tarik dasinya. Namun Rinto tidak peduli, dan menarik-narik ujung seragam Lenka.

"Tidak bisa?" Gumi mengangguk pelan. "Gumi Megpoid-san, berdirilah di pojok sana sampai semua murid selesai di masukan nilai," Gumi berjalan menuju belakang kelas. "Berikutnya, Rinto Kagamine-san." Aoki -_sensei_ memilih Rinto karena dari tadi mengganggu pelajarannya.

_Sialan ini _sensei_! Dia mencari anak-anak yang bermasalah_, kata Rinto dalam hati sambil mengutuk Aoki-_sensei_.

_Terima kasih _sensei_! _kata Lenka dalam hati karena bebas dari keisengan Rinto.

Rinto berdiri di depan kelas. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus menemani Gumi berdiri di belakang. Satu per satu murid di panggil. Tentu saja soalnya berbeda. Aoki-_sensei_ memberi soal menurut tingkat kecerdasan muridnya, namun tetap seputar materi pelajaran tersebut. Yang selamat hanya tiga orang dari dua puluh dua murid. Yaitu Lenka, Gumiya dan Meiko.

"Keterlaluan. Dari sebegitu banyak soal, yang selamat hanya tiga orang ini? Saya akan membacakan nilai kalian. Dari yang terbawah, Megpoid…" Aoki-_sensei_ menyebutkan satu persatu nilai murid. Dan tiga tertinggi, Meiko dengan nilai 93, Gumiya dengan nilai 95, dan Lenka dengan 98. "Para murid yang di bawah standar nilai, pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu. Saya akan memberi ulangan perbaikan dan pelajaran tambahan." Aiko-_sensei_ mengambil bukunya dan keluar kelas.

* * *

"Apa?" "Kau, apa maksudmu?" "Rin-rinto… jangan…" "Hentai!" Byuur!

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love and...

Lenka menunggu di depan pintu kelas, menunggu tuannya selesai ujian perbaikan.

Klek! "Ah! Kagahime-san!" kata Aoki-sensei.

"Sensei."

"Bisa minta tolong?"

"Ada apa, _sensei_?"

"Aku harus pergi sebentar ke ruang guru. Bisa kau mengawasi ujian?" kata Aoki_-sensei_. Lenka mengangguk. Aoki-sensei berterima kasih dan pergi menuruni tangga. Lenka membuka pintu dan berjaga di ambangnya.

"Aku ditugaskan menjaga kalian sebentar. Jangan berisik ya," kata Lenka. Yang lain tidak menghiraukan Lenka dan sibuk sendiri. Ngobrol, nyontek, main, pake kalkulator, dan lain-lain. "Harap diam!" kata Lenka berusaha menenangkan kelas.

"Berisik!" kata seorang gadis mendorong Lenka sehingga ia terjatuh menabrak ember dan isinya tumpah mengenai Lenka. Gadis itu dan yang lainnya tertawa mengejek Lenka.

Namun otomatis mereka terdiam, ketika Rinto melindungi Lenka dengan berdiri di depannya sambil melepas blazernya. Ia menaruhnya di punggung Lenka.

"Jangan berani macam-macam ya," kata Rinto memberi _death glare_ pada gadis itu dan gerombolannya. "Akita-san, Haku-san, dan Hatsune-san, perjanjian kencan kita batal."

"Ri-rinto-kun…"

"Jangan sok akrab memanggil namaku!" kata Rinto dingin.

Klek! "Ada apa ini?" kata suara seorang wanita yang bertengger di depan pintu. Semua menatap ke arah sumber suara itu, da merinding ketakutan. Aoki-_sensei_ menatap mereka datar dan tanpa ekspresi. "Sudah saya suruh Kagahime-san untuk menenangkan kalian, dan akibatnya? Kalian tidak mau mendengarkannya. Begini kan. Kagamine-san, sepertinya anda sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kau menemani Kagahime-san ke ruang kesehatan?" Rinto mengangguk. "Biar saya tangani soal kebersihan dan anak-anak bermasalah ini."

Lenka keluar kelas setelah Aoki-_sensei_ menutup pintu. Rinto mengikutinya. Diam-diam, Rinto mengamati pakaian Lenka yang basah semua. Seragamnya melekat di tubuhnya, membuat pakaian dalamnya terlihat menjeplak di kulitnya. "Eng… mau kubantu?" kata Rinto mengalihkan matanya dari Lenka, sepertinya malu.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi aku ditugaskan menemanimu."

"Terserah," kata Lenka. Ia mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan. "Permisi, boleh aku beristirahat sebentar di sini, dan meminjam baju ganti?" kata Lenka.

Guru kesehatan mengangguk. "Aku akan keluar. Tolong jagai dia," kata Luka-_sensei_. setelah ia keluar, Rinto duduk di kursi dekat sebuah ranjang yang diduduki Lenka.

"Aku bisa sendiri," kata Lenka pada Rinto. Ia turun dari kasur dan berjinjit menambil pakaian ganti dari lemari tinggi. Namun, Lenka tidak sampai. Rinto tertawa kecil sambil mengambilkan seragam olahraga tersebut pada Lenka.

"Makanya, jangan pendek, kecil!"

"Aku tidak pendek! Tinggiku sekupingmu, Rinto!" Rinto tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau bisa memanggil namaku tanpa ragu-ragu," kata Rinto menghapirinya. Lenka berjalan mundur. Rinto melihat wajah Lenka yang memerah karena kepanasan dan berkeringat serta makin memerah karena malu akan Rinto yang dekat dengannya.

"Ri-rinto! Jangan dekat-dekat! Panas!" kata Lenka berusaha mengelakan diri. Namun, ia sudah dipenjarakan oleh Rinto di sudut ruang itu. Wajahnya menjadi merah dan malu.

"Lenka… kawaii. Tsundere," bisik Rinto pada Lenka. Rinto menyibakkan rambut Lenka dan memberikan aksen penunjang untuk melihat leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Kau… kau…"

"Rinto." Rinto menatap kedua mata _azure_ Lenka lekat-lekat. Semakin menjadi wajah merona Lenka.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, _baka_!" kata Lenka berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Diam," kata Rinto pelan.

Rinto menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Lenka. Wajah mungil Lenka semakin memerah dan malu. Perlahan, Rinto menjilat pelan leher Lenka, dan menyebabkan Lenka agak menunduk malu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun sayang, Lenka tidak dapat berkutik karena kedua tangan mungilnya di cengkram oleh tangan kanan Rinto, dan tangan kiri Rinto memegang tembok.

Rinto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lenka, dan memandang wajah mungil itu. Wajahnya sangat memerah dan malu. Sangat manis dan… imut.

"Ri-rinto… ja-jangan…" kata Lenka dengan nafas agak tersengal. Lenka berdebar-debar jika Rinto akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

_B-bu-bukan artinya aku menginginkannya!_ kata Lenka dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali menjerit, namun, yang pasti tidak akan ada yang mendengar karena ruangan itu kedap suara.

Rinto menggigit pelan daun telinga Lenka. Erangan samar terdengar saat lidah Rinto menyapu jalur yang dilaluinya. Rinto kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, melihat ekspresi Lenka. Sebuah semburat berwarna merah melukis wajah imut itu, menambah kesan manis gadis itu.

"Ri-rinto… kumohon…" mohon Lenka berkaca-kaca. Namun, Rinto tidak mendengarkannya, dan memeluk Lenka dengan lembut. ia melihat wajah Lenka yang merona. Didekatkanlah wajahnya.

Lenka mendorong Rinto, namun ia sudah tidak bertenaga. Akhirnya ia pasrah. Lenka menutup matanya karena tidak mau melihat wajah Rinto yang tidak kalah memerah dengan wajahnya. Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lenka, yang membuat kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

3 senti. Lenka menutup matanya pasrah. 2 senti. Rinto makin mendekatkan wajahya. 1 senti, Rinto menatap lekat-lekat Lenka. Dan setelah itu… Rinto pergi memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat memerah. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Lenka juga, setelah wajahnya memerah, ia berjalan menuju kasur tempatnya ia tadi duduk. Akhirnya ia mau membuka mulut.

"Ri-rinto!"

"Eh?"

Lenka menoleh ke arah Rinto, dan Rinto juga menoleh ke arahnya. Dan alhasil, Lenka berpandangan dengan Rinto yang jarak wajah mereka hanya 5 senti.

Bruuk! Lenka terjatuh ke atas ranjang, karena Rinto tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Rinto juga jatuh di atas Lenka, namun ia bisa menahannya. Posisi sekarang… Lenka terlentang di atas ranjang dengan Rinto di atasnya yang menahan kedua tangan Lenka dengan jarak wajah dan wajah 2 centi. Ia mencium bibir Lenka dengan spontan namun lembut. Lenka kaget. Ia tidak menyangka akan dicium Rinto dengan begitu lembut.

Selama 12 detik berciuman, Rinto menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lenka. Lenka membuka matanya yang ia pejamkan. Ia memegang pipinya. Panas… Lenka memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain. Rinto telah berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Lenka sangat malu. Ia tidak kuat lagi, dan jatuh pingsan.

"Lenka… Lenka… Baru kucium sebentar saja sudah pingsan. Apalagi aku melakukan hal lain?" ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Lenka membuka matanya. Ia berada di kamarnya. Lho? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukannya tadi aku ada di ruang kesehatan, dan… blush! Wajah Lenka memerah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut itu menyapa Lenka. Siapa? Jangan-jangan…

"R-rinto!"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan cara yang biasa saja?" Rinto memakai kaos putih dan celana panjang sedang berdiri di pintu kamar Lenka.

Daripada pembantu yang lain, Lenka lebih diistimewakan menjadi tamu. Namun, Lenka sendiri meminta pekerjaan kepada Okaa-chan dan Otou-sannya Rinto. Sebelumnya mereka berdua tidak setuju, karena Lenka adalah anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Maka, Lenka diupah menjadi pelayan pribadi Rinto. Biaya makan, mandi, sekolah, serta kebutuhan lainnya diurus oleh Otou-san Rinto. Jadi, Lenka tidak cocok juga dibilang sebagai pelayan, ya. Lebih cocok sebagai tamu yang bekerja dengan upah dibiayai hidup.

Hal yang membedakan Lenka dengan pelayan lain. Lenka di beri kamar yang besar yang berada di sebelah kamar Rinto. Sedangkan pelayan lain berada di belakang dapur yang satu ruang terdiri dari tiga kasur. Lenka makan di meja makan bersama keluarga Rinto. Pelayan lain makan di dapur beramai-ramai.

"Ka-ka-ka-kau…"

"Rinto."

"Hentai!" Lenka memukul Rinto pakai bantal yang ada di sampingnya. Rinto berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar Lenka dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar Lenka. "Padahal itu first kiss-ku, _baka_," kata Lenka bicara sendiri.

_Dan itu juga first kiss milikku, _kata Rinto dalam hati.

Selama makan malam, mereka berdua melakukan _perang dingin_ sampai Okaa-chan dan Otou-san Rinto bingung. Esok paginya, Lenka tidak menunggu Rinto bangun. Ia hanya membangunkan Rinto dua kali, dan berangkat ke sekolah tanpa dengannya.

"Lenka!" kata Gumi memeluk Lenka. Lenka tersenyum padanya. "Kok hari ini tidak berangkat sama Rinto?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Enggak apa-apa. Hanya iseng tanya aja, hehehe…" kata Gumi tertawa kecil. "_Nee_... Onee-chan, kau tahu Gumiya Megopoid-kun?"

"_Onee-chan_? Memang aku ini kakakmu? Tahu. Sahabat Rinto kan?"

"Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai kakak perempuanku. Hee… hee…"

"Megopoid-san? Anaknya baik. Anaknya agak pendiam dan jarang tersenyum. Ia digemari karena menjual sifat dinginnya itu," kata Lenka. Ia mulai curiga pada Gumi.

"Oh… begitu ya." Gumi beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Toilet." Saat Gumi berjalan menuju toilet, ia menabrak seseorang, sehingga bukunya jatuh. "Ah! Gomen!" Gumi buru-buru berjongkok memungut lagi buku yang terjatuh itu, dan memberikannya pada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Gumi Megpoid-san… ya?" kata suara itu. Gumi menoleh. Gumiya Megopoid! Bingo!

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau yang sering bersama Kagahime-san? Teman Rinto kan?" kata Gumiya. Gumi mengangguk. "Namaku Gumiya Megopoid. Panggil Gumiya aja." Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berdua tertawa-tawa bercanda. Gumi tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatapnya bermusuhan.

"_Nee_… Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Dah!" kata Gumi melambaikan tangan pada Gumiya sambil tersenyum. Gumiya membalasnya dengan senyum pula.

Gumi memasuki toilet perempuan yang terletak di ujung lorong itu. Ia mencuci tangannya dan mengelapnya di sapu tangan.

"Megpoid-san…"

Byuuur!

"Aku tidak suka bubur…" "Aku ada di sini melindungimu…" "Apakah, kau akan tetap di sini?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Fever

Byuur! Gumi memejamkan matanya. Namun, ia heran apa yang disiram dan ada sesuatu yang agak hangat menyentuhnya. Sedikit ia membuka matanya, dan langsung terbalak. Lenka memeluknya yang akan disiram. Lenka sekarang basah kuyup, dengan Gumi yang agak basah karena terkena pakaian Lenka. Lenka merasa agak sakit di bagian kepalanya, karena terkena lemparan ember.

"Ka-kagahime-san…" beberapa gadis terkejut dan agak ketakutan pada Lenka.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kalian puas, menyiram kedua orang yang dekat dengan dua mahluk yang kalian puja itu?" kata Lenka agak menunduk dan tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Ka-kami tidak bermaksud…"

"Apa? Tidak bermaksud menyiramku dan berusaha menyiram Gumi, gadis yang dekat dengan Megopoid-san?" kata Lenka dengan aura hitam. Ia memegang pundak Gumi. "Sekarang, kalian pergi, sebelum aku bertekad melanjutkan hal ini pada Rinto dan Megopoid-san."

Gumi menatap Lenka yang menahan rasa nyeri di bagian kepalanya. Gadis-gadis tadi pergi dengan agak berlari-lari. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Lenka menunggu sampai tinggal berdua. Lalu ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Gumi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" kata Lenka khawatir. "Ya ampun, sampai basah begini. Yuk ke ruang kesehatan," ajak Lenka tersenyum lembut. Gumi merasa khawatir pada Lenka yang basah kuyup dan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia agak menggigil.

"Lenka sendiri tidak apa-apa? Kau seperti kedinginan." ucap Gumi sambil menatap rambut Lenka yang basah.

"Ah… ini tidak apa-apa. Ayo, gantilah," Lenka mengambil sebuah handuk dan pakaian ganti. Ia memberikan kepada Gumi.

"Lenka tidak?"

"Tidak seberapa. Ini tidak usah diributkan. Bukan masalah besar," kata Lenka tersenyum. Gumi mempercayainya dan mengangguk.

"_Arigatou_, _Onee-chan_…"

Gumi dan Lenka memasuki kelas yang sudah terlambat. Mereka berdua hanya menunduk diomeli Mikuo-_sensei_. setelah diijinkan duduk, Rinto yang ada di belakang Lenka heran pada gadis itu.

_Seringnya ia pagi-pagi keramas, tapi tidak sampai sebasah itu. Apa ia main air?_ pikir Rinto bingung. Tubuh Lenka kering karena tiupan angin dan hangat matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

Pulang sekolah, Lenka kaget saat tiba-tiba datang angin dingin dan hujan besar. "Gumi, kamu bawa payung?" kata Lenka kepada Gumi.

"Tidak." Lenka mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya dan melemparnya pada Gumi.

"Pakai saja. Lagipula jika aku berlari aku cepat sampai rumah kok. Kamu kan jauh, harus lewat stasiun dulu? Pakai saja ya. Kalau bertemu Rinto, bilang aku sudah pulang duluan, dan aku sudah menelepon sopirnya untuk menjemputnya," kata Lenka sambil melamaikan tangan dan berlari di balik derasnya hujan. Ia berlari cepat karena takut akan petir.

"Lenka…" kata Gumi khawatir. Namun ia mempercayai Lenka.

_Keguyur ke tiga kalinya…_ kata Lenka dalam hati. Sampai di rumah, Lenka segera memanggil sopir Rinto dan memintanya menjemput Rinto. Lenka tanpa mandi atau mengganti bajunya, segera berjalan ke dapur, dan membuatkan makan malam. Setelah selesai, pakaiannya sudah mulai kering dan ia masuk kamar. Terdengar suara ketukan pelan.

"Ya?"

"Lenka, boleh aku masuk?" suara itu membuat Lenka agak memerah wajahnya. Tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi, Rinto membuka pintu kamar Lenka.

"Ada apa? Makan malam sudah aku siapkan," kata Lenka datar karena mengendalikan dirinya.

"Engg… bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi. Apakah kamu mau?" kata Rinto lembut.

Lenka tampak berpikir. "Boleh." kata Lenka. Rinto mengangguk.

"Janji?" Lenka mengangguk. Okaa-san dan Otou-san sudah pulang, dan memakan makanan makan malam buatan Lenka.

Esok paginya, Rinto terbangun mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda, hari sudah mulai jam 7. Anda tidak sekolah?" Rinto segera cepat-cepat memasuki kamar mandi dan merampas tasnya. Okaa-san dan Otou-san pasti sudah berangkat kerja. Ia bertanya pada pelayan yang membangunkannya.

"Lenka sudah berangkat sekolah?"

"Belum, Tuan Muda. Ia dari tadi tidak mau keluar kamar," kata pelayan itu.

"Pantasan sepi." Rinto berterima kasih dan mengetuk pintu kamar Rinto. Tanpa balasan, ia membuka kamar gadis itu.

Ia kaget melihat Lenka yang masih ada di tempat tidurnya. "Lenka, Lenka. Sudah jam tujuh," kata Rinto lembut. Lenka bangun. Rinto terkejut melihat wajah Lenka yang sangat memerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu. Kamu tunggu di sini, ya?" kata Lenka tersenyum. Ada yang tidak beres… Rinto juga baru menyadari bahwa Lenka masih memakai seragam. Ia menghampiri Lenka dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Lenka.

"Kamu sakit?" Rinto otomatis melepas tangannya. Panas sekali.

"Hah?" balas Lenka sambil menatap sayu Rinto. Rinto menggeleng-geleng.

"Sudah, kamu istirahat saja. Aku akan merawatmu," kata Rinto. Lenka tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Rinto." Lenka menunggu dengan patuh Rinto yang turun ke bawah. Sepertinya karena sakit demam ini, Lenka bersifat aneh. Ia menjadi manis sekali pada Rinto. Lalu Rinto datang dengan membawa nampan. "Apa ini?"

"Bubur. Kau harus makan supaya cepat sehat," kata Rinto.

"Aku tidak suka bubur… yang lain saja ada?" kata Lenka. Rinto memerah melihat sikap Lenka itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Makan!" bentak Rinto. Lenka terdiam. Setelah beberapa detik, Lenka mulai merintikan air matanya. Rinto yang melihat itu panik dan mengusap air mata Lenka. "Gomen… Gomen… Lenka makan ya?" Lenka mengangguk kecil. Rinto menaruh nampan di depan Lenka. Lenka menyendok bubur beberapa kali. Ia sepertinya tidak bertenaga. beberapa kali ia menjatuhkan sendok itu. "Susah ya? Sini, aku suapi. Tapi Lenka diam, ya?"

Lenka mengangguk. Rinto menyendok dan menyuapi Lenka. Rinto yang menyuapi sendiri, namun ia juga yang memerah kemalu-maluan. Lenka yang sudah pada dasarnya berwajah merah karena sakit, ikut-ikutan malu. Setelah habis, Lenka tersenyum pada Rinto. "Terima kasih, Rinto."

Rinto bersemu merah, dan membalas senyuman itu. Ia menaruh nampan di atas meja Lenka. Rinto yang menyadari bahwa Lenka masih berseragam lengkap, tidak lupa dengan dasi. Ia menghampiri lemari pakaian Lenka, dan ragu untuk membukanya atau tidak. Lenka menatapnya innocent. Akhirnya Rinto nekat membuka lemari pakaian gadis itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil satu set piyama putih milik Lenka dan buru-buru menutupnya. Ia agak malu melihat deretan pakaian dalam Lenka.

Ia memberikan piyama itu pada Lenka, dan berkata. "Pakai. Nanti sakitmu tidak akan sembuh," ujar Rinto. Lenka mengangguk, dan melonggarkan dasinya. Rinto yang melihat gerakan Lenka yang menggoda segera berteriak. "Bukan di sini, bodoh!" Rinto segera berlari keluar kamar Lenka dan menutup pintu itu dan bersender di pintu tersebut. _Bodoh, apa yang aku pikirkan?_ Rinto masih berwajah merah saat ia masuk lagi ke kamar Lenka.

Rinto memunguti pakaian Lenka yang gadis itu taruh di pojok ruangan. Ada seragam atasan, bawahan, kaus kaki, dasi, dan…bra? Rinto kaget melihat bra milik Lenka yang tergeletak di lantai_. Apa gadis itu masih memakai bra, tapi yang lain?_ Lenka merasa kegerahan dan berkeringat sehingga piyama itu yang sebelumnya masih baru sekarang sudah basah dan melekat di tubuh gadis itu.

Hujan yang mengguyur pagi itu, masih berlanjut sampai sekarang dan semakin besar. Lenka berjalan pelan menghampiri Rinto dan duduk di sampingnya. "Rinto enggak sekolah?"

"Enggak. Rinto merawat Lenka di rumah saja," kata Rinto pada gadis itu. Tiba-tiba datang geledek dengan petir menyambar. Lenka yang ketakutan sekali dan panik refleks memeluk Rinto. Rinto kaget dan merasakan tubuh hangat Lenka yang memeluk dirinya.

"Okaa-san… Okaa-san… Lenka takut, Okaa-san… takut… takut…" gumam Lenka. Ia tidak sedang mengigau, namun benar-benar ketakutan. Rinto yang menunggu aksi Lenka malah berwajah merah.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan, bodoh?! Dia sedang sakit, malah aku berpikir macam-macam? Baka baka bakaa!_ Kata Rinto dalam hati. Petir menyambar lagi, dan Lenka semakin erat memeluknya sambil menggumam. Rinto yang tidak bisa apa-apapun membalas pelukan itu.

"Diam, Lenka. Aku ada di sini melindungimu… tenanglah…" bisik Rinto lembut. Lenka makin lama menangis. Ia menangis karena ketakutan dan kebahagiaan nyaman di dalam dekapan Rinto.

"Ri-rinto…"

"Hm?"

"A-apakah kau akan tetap di sini?" ujar Lenka pelan. Rinto menatap wajah Lenka yang memerah, dan ia tampak serius. Oke, dan Lenka tidak tampak mengingau.

"Yang ada malah kau akan menghajarku saat bangun, lalu kau marah sekali dan mengusirku, da-"

"Tidak akan, ayolah," pinta Lenka.

"Baiklah," kata Rinto tersenyum.

Lenka tersenyum, namun masih ada di dekapan Rinto. "Maaf, tapi… boleh aku begini? Sebentar lagi," kata Lenka. Rinto mengangguk. Lenka mendekap Rinto semakin erat. Setelah beberapa lama, Lenka terasa sangat lemas. Rinto yang menyadari itu mengusap kepala Lenka dengan lembut sampai gadis itu tertidur.

Rinto menyelimuti Lenka yang tertidur. Lalu, menatapnya lekat-lekat. _Uhh… jangan macam-macam, Kagamine Rinto!_ Kata Rinto dalam hati dengan wajah memerah. Rinto mengelus rambut Lenka yang terurai. _Wajahnya yang tertidur. Sangat manis… Rinto, jangan berbuat dan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh._

Lenka membalikan badannya ke arah Rinto, dan menggengam tangan Rinto yang berada di atas kasur Lenka. Muka Rinto memerah. Rinto yang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi akhirnya terduduk di sebelah kasur Lenka dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

Entah beberapa jam kemudian, ketukan pintu kamar Lenka membuat Rinto terbangun. "Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda. Nona Gumi dan Tuan Muda Gumiya datang."

"Baiklah, suruh mereka berdua masuk," kata Rinto gelagapan. Sekarang ia memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan kedua orang itu.

Posisi sekarang… Rinto terbaring di kasur Lenka, dengan Lenka mendekapnya dari belakang. Gadis itu yang berkeringat membuat piyama gadis itu melekat di tubuh Rinto dan tubuhnya. Dan seperti yang Rinto perkirakan, Lenka TIDAK MEMAKAI BRA.

"Rinto, Lenka. Kami masuk ya!" kata suara teriakan pelan Gumiya.

Rinto berteriak dari dalam dulu pelan. "Boleh. Tapi jangan pikir macam-macam ya!" kedua temannya itu bingung dan masuk. Mereka melihat keadaan keduanya itu.

"Rinto… kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam pada dewi penolongku…" kata Gumi dengan aura hitam dan marah.

"Ternyata Rinto telah sebegitu jauhnya," kata Gumiya.

"Kalian salah paham! Sekarang, bantu aku!" kata Rinto memohon.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," kata Gumiya dan Gumi kompak. Bedanya, Gumiya dengan wajah datar, tapi Gumi dengan hawa membunuh.

* * *

"Kau kan berjanji padaku?" "Kyaaa!" "Sa-sakit…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Sae : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini... #nangis terharu#

Miya : Nama saya... tidak penting. panggil aja Miya.

Sae : Miya-chan... akhirnya author bisa muncul juga nih, setelah chapter 1 dan 2 enggak bisa menampakkan diri

Miya : Salam kenal semuanya, dan mohon kerjasamanya. kami masih newbie, jadi mohon dimahlukmi kalau masih jelek.

Sae : Miya-chaaaan~

Miya : RnR Minna-san. #enggak meduliin Sae#

Sae : #nangis di pojokan# RnR Minna-chan...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A Date.

Gumiya dan Gumi yang membantu Rinto melepaskan diri dari Lenka. Lenka sepertinya masih agak sakit. Ia agak terbangun sebentar saat dibangunkan pelan oleh Gumiya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Rinto. Gumi memaki-maki Rinto saat ia tahu bahwa Lenka tidak memakai bra, dan mengusir kedua pria itu dari kamar Lenka. Dan Gumi memakaikan Lenka bra dalam keadaan gadis sakit itu setengah sadar.

Setelah satu jam mereka berbincang-bincang, Lenka mulai menyembuh. Panasnya yang sebelumnya 39 derajat sekarang 37, 2. Lenka bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia kaget melihat Gumi dan Gumiya yang ada di kamarnya.

"Gumi-chan…" kata Lenka. Gumi menoleh dan memeluk Lenka sambil menjerit histeris.

"Huwaaaa! Lenka! Untung kamu enggak parah sakitnya….! Gomennasai!" kata Gumi menjerit. Gumiya dan Rinto nyaris tuli mendengar jeritan Gumi. Lenka tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu," kata Lenka. Rinto dan Gumiya menatap keduanya bingung.

"Ada masalah apa sampai Lenka sakit?" kata Rinto menginterogasi kedua korban.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" kata Gumi buru-buru.

"Benar?"

"I-iya!" kata Lenka berbohong. Setelah itu kedua mahluk yang menginterogasi korban layaknya seorang polisi tidak memaksa lagi, dan ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Hei, Lenka. Besok jadi?" kata Rinto tiba-tiba. Muka Lenka memerah dan gugup.

"Ada apa Lenka? Kau sakit lagi?" Lenka menggeleng.

"Mung-mungkin… tapi berdua saja?" kata Lenka. Rinto merinding mendapat _death glare_ dari Gumi.

"Kau ingin mengajak malaikatku ke mana, Rinto?" kata Gumi geram.

"Kenapa kau dan Gumiya tidak ikut saja?" kata Rinto santai.

"Apa!?"

* * *

Esoknya, pukul 11 pagi, Lenka menunggu Rinto di depan wahana bermain Loli Land. Mereka tidak berangkat bersama karena Rinto bilang ada urusan sebentar. Ia melihat Gumiya yang celingak-celinguk.

"Megopoid-san!" Lenka melambaikan tangan kepada Gumiya yang segera menghampirinya.

"Gumiya saja. Mana yang lain?" kata Gumiya. Lenka mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak seperti di sekolah," gumam Gumiya.

"Apa maksudmu!?" balas Lenka kesal. Dua menit kemudian, Gumi muncul. Lalu mereka menunggu 10 menit lagi, dan Rinto datang dengan tersenggal-senggal. "Lama!"

"Go-gomen…" katanya berusaha mengatur napasnya. Setelah itu, ia memperhatikan Lenka dari atas sampai bawah. "Tumben," katanya.

Lenka memakai sebuah gaun putih yang dari leher sampai 6 cm di atas lutut, dengan bando putih dan sepatu krem. Gumi memakai kaus biru dengan tulisan 'OTAKU LOVERS' di kausnya dan celana pendek serta topi biru.

"Apanya?"

"Tumben kau tidak memakai celana."

Piiiiik! Seperti ketel mendidih, Lenka tersenyum maut. "Kau ingin aku mengganti pakaian? Baiklah, Gumi. Temani aku ke toko jeans. Kita akan belanja menggunakan uang kedua mahluk _shota_ ini," kata Lenka tersenyum kejam.

Gumi dan Gumiya mengetahui Lenka bekerja di rumah Rinto sejak kemarin mereka menjenguknya. Rinto buru-buru menghalangi Lenka. "Kau kan berjanji padaku? Ehm… kita jalan sekarang ya!"

Pertama, mereka bermain tembak target. Rinto mendapat sebuah kaleng selai yang berisi selai nanas. Gumi memenangkan bermain pukul boneka dengan nilai _new high score_. Ia mendapat sebuah gantungan tas berbentuk boneka kelinci. Lenka bermain ambil boneka dan setelah 4 kali mencoba, ia mendapat sebuah boneka domba. Gumiya yang tampangnya pendiam itu bermain permainan ingatan memori sampai level 78.

Setelah itu mereka semua makan di toko dekat sana. Bisa di bilang makan siang, karena mereka makan tidak berhenti-henti. Dari toko es krim, ke toko kue, lalu ke toko krepe, dan ke toko manisan.

Selanjutnya mereka pergi bermain jet air dan roller coaster. Hanya Lenka yang tidak naik, karena dia yang paling cepat mabuk. Lenka bermain balapan dengan Gumi. Mereka melajukan mobil dengan cepat, namun di bagian tikungan, Gumi menabrak trotoar.

"Gumi, kelak aku saja yang mengambil SIM. Kau tidak usah," kata Lenka konsentrasi.

"Lenka jahaaaat~!" pekik Airi ngambek. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah hantu. Mungkin karena faktor takut, Rinto dan Lenka tidak masuk. Gumiya dan Gumi masuk. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang yang menyamar menjadi hantu mendekatinya. Gumi refleks berteriak. "Kyaaa!" dan ia memeluk Gumiya dari belakang. Gumiya berwajah merah, namun tidak bisa dilihat karena tempat itu gelap. Tidak terasa sudah jam setengah tujuh.

Mereka menuju permainan terakhir. Bianglala. "Tidak mau!" ucap Lenka menolak.

"Kenapa?"

"Saat kecil aku pernah jatuh dari jembatan. Aku tidak mau main hal seperti itu!" tolak Lenka. Gumi berucap lembut.

"Lenka, ini tidak semengerikan hal yang kau kira. Cukup mengosongkan pikiranmu, kamu dapat tidak menyadari sudah ada di permukaan tanah lagi," kata Gumi.

Akhirnya Lenka mengangguk. Mereka mengantri. Mereka yang sebelumnya ingin beramai-ramai naik, dicegah oleh petugas keamanan bianglala. "Tidak boleh naik berempat. Boleh naik berdua, namun harus pasangan," kata petugas itu. Gumi cemberut mendengar hal itu.

"Baiklah," kata Rinto sambil menaiki bianglala.

"Aku pass."

"Lenka…" bujuk Gumi. Gumi mendorong Lenka supaya cepat naik. Bianglala model atap tertutup. Lalu di belakang bianglala milik Lenka, Gumi dan Gumiya naik.

Gumiya terheran-heran pada Gumi. "Kenapa kau menyuruh Kagahime-san naik bianglala dengan Rinto?"

"Karena aku tidak dapat menjamin malaikat kecilku aman jika bersamamu," kata Gumi tersenyum. Tanpa sepengetahuan Gumi, Gumiya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat kata-kata lembut Gumi.

"Manis," gumam Gumiya. Gumi yang mendengar gumaman Gumiya, menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Gumiya?" katanya. Gumiya tampak malu.

"A-ano!" kata Gumiya gugup. Gumi menunggunya. "Ano…! A-aku suka Gumi!" kata Gumiya.

Gumi langsung blushing berat. Namun, ia langsung tersenyum. "Aku juga suka sama Gumiya," kata Gumi memberi senyuman manisnya. Gumiya berwajah merah.

Tep! 'Maaf, ada guncangan sedikit. Ada waktu perbaikan selama tiga menit. Mohon tunggu sebentar.' Namun Gumi dan Gumiya sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi, karena mereka sekarang sedang ada di lantai akibat terjatuh dari guncangan tadi. Sepertinya Gumiya jatuh duluan baru Gumi, karena Gumi sedang menimpa Gumiya dan sekarang mereka sedang berciuman.

Gumi kaget dan berusaha berdiri, tapi, Gumiya terus memegang tangan Gumi dan menikmati ciuman itu. Gumi yang terbalak setelah beberapa detik mengikuti kemauan Gumiya. Selama tiga menit menunggu, kedua orang itu sibuk menikmati ciuman pertama mereka, yang setiap 40 detik diselingi sesi ambil napas. Saat bianglala mulai berputar kembali, mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Mundur 5 menit! Kita lihat Lenka dan Rinto. Keduanya duduk dengan diam. Beda dengan Rinto, yang duduk sambil memandangi Lenka, Lenka sibuk berkonsentrasi untuk tidak mabuk sambil memeluk boneka dombanya.

"Hei, Lenka," kata Rinto. Namun tidak di jawab oleh Lenka. "Lenkaaaa…" Lenka sibuk memusatkan pikirannya. "Lenka!" Sepertinya Lenka tidak sadar juga ia dipanggil dari tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Rinto yang sebal karena dirinya tidak dianggap menanggalkan jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya di pundak Lenka.

"Eh?"

"Dingin kan? Lagipula kau juga masih sakit," kata Rinto.

"Terima kasih… Rinto," jawab Lenka. Lalu terjadi guncangan juga di tempat Lenka. "Kyaa!" Lenka yang tidak siap akan guncangan itu terjatuh. Lalu setelah terjatuh, Lenka merintih pelan. "Sa-sakit… aduh…" kata Lenka membuka sebelah matanya.

"Ma-maaf!" Rinto buru-buru bangun. Sepertinya Lenka ditimpa Rinto. Lenka agak terbatuk sedikit, karena debu di sana berterbangan liar. "Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," kata Rinto agak panik. Lenka memungut bonekanya yang terjatuh dan jaket Rinto yang melindunginya dari benturan keras tadi. Ia merangkak mencari dompetnya yang terpental. Rinto memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa gaun yang dipakai Lenka agak naik di bagian belakangnya, sehingga baian belakang pahanya terlihat.

Rinto mengulurkan tangannya memberi bantuan. Tapi Lenka tidak menyambutnya dan duduk kembali. Sepertinya ia mulai 'ngambek'. "Dasar shota," Rinto hanya dapat menghela napas panjang.

* * *

"Selamat, Gumi-chan!" "Jangan samakan aku dengan yang lain!" "Kalian pacaran?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini...

Mitsu: moshimoshi minna-chan! Mitsu-chan disini!

Miya: Moshimoshi. Miya disini

Sae: Mitsu-chan, kesanmu tentang chapter 4 ini?

Mitsu: gimana, ya? biasa aja tuh

Sae: #terpuruk# Mitsu-chaaan...

Miya n Mitsu: RnR minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Berbelanja

Hari Minggu. Oba-san dan Oji-san ada di rumah, namun mereka malas untuk membuat acara keluarga. "Bosen…" Lenka agak menguap sambil menyiram tanaman.

"Lenka…!" panggil Okaa-san Rinto. Lenka buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Ya, Oba-chan?"

"Bisa bantu Oba-chan beli bahan belanjaan? Oba-san lagi buat kare, tapi ternyata kentang dan sabun cuci piring habis," kata Okaa-chan Rinto.

"Ehm… baiklah," kata Lenka. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah pergi belanja sendirian.

"Oh iya. Ajak Rinto. Aku tidak mau dia seharian malas-malasan di rumah," kata Oji-san mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Lenka mengangguk. Ia pergi mengetuk pintu kamar Rinto.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk pintu lebih kencang. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Cowok Shota!" teriak Lenka kesal. Ia mendengar langkah kaki membuka pintu terburu-buru.

"Aku bukan cowok shota!" kata Rinto kesal. "Ada apa?"

"Kita disuruh Oba-chan belanja," kata Lenka. Ia mengambil kertas lalu turun ke bawah karena dipanggil Oji-san yang memintanya berbelanja beberapa bahan lagi.

Lenka berkata, "Kami pergi, Oba-chan, Oji-san!" lalu kesunyian menyertai mereka selama perjalanan.

"Lenkaaaa!" seseorang berteriak melambaikan tangan. Orang itu mengenakan sebuah baju terusan pink imut dan celana panjang dengan sebuah bando pink di kepalanya. Ia tidak sendiri, bersama seseorang pria berkaus putih dan celana panjang.

"Gumi?" jawab Lenka. Rinto yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya di kepala juga kaget melihat Gumiya. "Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Kalian juga?"

"Kami mau belanja," kata Rinto. Ia berdiri berdekatan dengan Gumiya. "Kalau kalian?"

"Ehm… sebenarnya…"

"Kami sudah jadian loh!" jawab Gumi gembira. Lenka dan Rinto melongo sebentar.

"Kyaa! Selamat, Gumi-chan!" kata Lenka memeluk Gumi gemas.

"Arigatou, Onee-chan!" jawab Gumi tertawa.

"Kau juga harus berjuang, Rinto," kata Gumiya berbisik pada Rinto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kelihatan, tahu!" kata Gumiya. "Kami pergi dulu ya!"

"Ya! Tapi kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Lenka pada Gumiya.

"Kencan!" jawab Gumi ceria. Lenka menangguk. Lenka melambaikan tangan pada Gumi, dan berjalan riang dengan Rinto di belakangnya.

"_Nee… _Rinto," kata Lenka berbalik badan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa suatu saat aku juga akan seperti itu ya? Bakal pergi kencan bersama pacarku?" kata Lenka. Rinto tampak berpikir.

"… Mungkin," jawab Rinto.

"Kau aneh, Rinto," kata Lenka blak-blakan. "Di sekolah kau bawel. Tapi jika di rumah bersamaku kau diam. Kau kenapa?" kata Lenka sambil mendekatkan diri pada Rinto, dan memegang dahinya. Namun Rinto mundur, seperti mengelak dari sentuhan Lenka. "Eh?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Rinto. Ia berjalan mendahului Lenka. Lenka mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Rinto memakai headsetnya dan tidak mempedulikan Lenka lagi.

Lenka dan Rinto diselimuti kesunyian lagi. Lenka melihat daftar belanjaan. "Hm… garam, kentang, sabun cuci piring, shampoo, sabun cuci baju, jeruk, semangka, pembersih debu, dan… lada," gumam Lenka. Rinto paling malas menemani seseorang belanja, apalagi wanita.

Pasti lama! Rinto memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu. Satu lagu selesai yang kira-kira 4 menit, ia membuka matanya dan melepas headsetnya. "Tinggal Sabun cuci piring, shampoo, dan pembersih debu," kata Lenka pelan. Rinto membalakan matanya.

"Apa!? Tinggal tiga item dari sembilan?" kata Rinto nyaris menjerit.

"Ng? Iya," jawab Lenka santai.

"Kukira wanita itu jika belanja butuh waktu paling sedikit 2 jam," kata Rinto.

"Hei! Jangan samakan aku sama yang lain!" kata Lenka kesal. Rinto terkekeh kecil dan mengusap rambut Lenka sampai rambut gadis itu acak-acakan. "Apaan sih!?" Lenka membenarkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Rinto menyembunyikan senyumnya. Lenka berjalan mencari pembersih debu. Ia memasukan semuanya dalam satu keranjang. Kira-kira mereka berdua belanja 20 menit. Lenka mengantri di kasir. Ia mengeluarkan dompet berisi uang yang diberi Oba-chan. Sampai di kasir, seorang wanita petugas kasir melihat Lenka dan Rinto. Ia membayar bahan belanjaan yang ia beli.

"Kalian pacaran?" kata kasir itu sambil mengetik bon pembelian.

"Ha?" kata Lenka dan Rinto bersamaan.

"Oh. Maaf. Kalian suami istri baru ya?" kata kasir itu tersenyum. Lenka langsung berwajah merah dan buru-buru menolak.

"B-bu-bukan," kata Lenka panik. Ia tidak tahu kasir itu menggoda atau secara reflek mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Beberapa orang di belakang mereka melirik Lenka dan Rinto. Rinto sudah merasakan hawa buruk.

"Yah, begitulah!" kata Rinto tersenyum. Lenka kaget mendengar perkataan Rinto yang santai. Rinto menggenggam tangan Lenka yang sebelahnya lagi memegang kantong belanjaan. Setelah mereka mulai menjauh, Lenka segera berbisik pada Rinto.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Kau buat aku malu, tahu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak malu!? Orang-orang itu pasti membuntuti kita dari rumah! Kalau mereka tahu kita bukan keluarga tapi tinggal satu rumah, mereka pasti curiga dan mendesak kita untuk bilang!" balas Rinto. Memang dari tadi dua orang di belakang mereka terus mengamati mereka. Rinto mempercepat langkahnya, sedangkan Lenka berlari-lari mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba orang yang mencurigakan yang dikatakan Rinto mencegah mereka. Mereka mengeluarkan pistol. "Ikut kami."

"Tidak," kata Lenka tegas. Rinto melindungi Lenka yang memeluk barang belanjaan. Rinto yang mencari senjata dan mengeluarkan dua botol kaleng berisi es kering dari kantong belanja. Ia melempar ke arah sebuah anjing besar yang tidak terantai. Anjing itu kaget dan mengejar dua orang yang pencuri itu. Rinto langsung menggendong Lenka ala bidal style dan lari ke rumah. Sampai di depan rumah alias tempat menaruh sepatu, Lenka diturunkan.

"Hosh… untung tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari rumah," kata Rinto terengah-engah.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Cowok shota!" kata Lenka sambil setengah menjerit.

"Aku bukan cowok shota! Dasar cewek Tsundere!" kata Rinto membalas jeritan Lenka.

"Apa kau bilang, cowok mesum!?"

yah… dan berlanjut sampai Oji-san keluar rumah dan berteriak. "Berisik! Diam sedikit!" dan Rinto dan Lenka memasuki rumah dengan kecut. Lenka mengeluarkan belanjaan dari kantong plastik.

"Oba-chan, Aku bantu ya?" kata Lenka pada Oba-chan. Oba-chan mengangguk dan Lenka duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengupas kentang. "Oba-chan! Itu gula!" pekik Lenka melihat Okaa-chan Rinto menuang gula pada panci kare.

"Hah? Waaa!" kata Oba-chan panik. Oba-chan buru-buru menyendok kare dan meminum segelas air. "Sepertinya harus buat ulang," kata Oba-chan mengumam.

Ia mengambil pegangan panci itu. "Oba-chan! Panas! Harus pakai lap!" kata Lenka mengambil lap basah. Oba-chan yang tidak mendengar teriakan Lenka memegang panci dan kaget karena panas. Ia menjatuhkan panci itu dan isinya tumpah semua.

"Ma-maaf, Lenka-chan," kata Oba-chan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa buat yang lain. Oba-chan ambil pel saja ya, lalu di pel saja lantainya. Aku saja yang buat makan malam hari ini," kata Lenka tersenyum.

Oba-chan hanya menurut. Lenka sibuk memasak memakai bahan seadanya. Setelah dua jam, Rinto berteriak dari kamarnya. "Lapar! Okaa-san, makan malam sudah siap!?"

"Rinto! Sopan banget sama orang tuamu!?" kata Lenka membalas teriakan Rinto.

Lenka masih berkutik di dapur. Ia menyajikan makanan di ruang makan, dan memanggil seluruh anggota keluarga itu. "Oba-chan! Oji-san! Makan malam sudah siap!" kata Lenka. Ia berlari ke atas, tempat kamar Rinto. Ia membuka pintu. "Rinto…! Makan malam su… Kyaaa!" Lenka menjerit ketika melihat pria yang ia cari terjatuh di lantai. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku… terjatuh dari kasur…" Lenka terdiam, dan tertawa.

"Makanya hati-hati, shota!" kata Lenka memukul kepala Rinto pakai centong nasi.

"Sakit!"

* * *

"Baka, shota, baka, shota, baka, shota…" "Benarkah, Meiko-chan!?" "Siapa bilang!?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Miya: moshimoshi minna-san

Mitsu: karena Sae-san sedang memeras otak untuk chapter 6-nya...

Miya: kami yg merebut jalan obrolan author ini

Sae: Miya-chaaan...

Mitsu: Kyaaa! ngagetin aja, Sae-san!

Sae: iya. cerita chapter 6-nya udah dipikirin. maaf ya cerita ini alurnya pendek dan agak gaje

Miya: authornya gaje...

Sae: apa yang kau bilang, Miya-chan? #senyum seram# #ngejar Miya#

Miya: #lari#

Mitsu: kita tinggalin aja Sae-san dan Miya-chan yang asyik kejar-kejaran. sekarang, RnR minna-san!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Pacar Lenka

Pagi cerah, Lenka berdiri di depan teras menunggu Rinto yang lagi-lagi membuatnya hampir terlambat. Rinto panik ketika dibangunkan. Ia segera mandi. Lenka mulai mengeluarkan pensilnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk di meja.

"Lama!" kata Lenka pada pria yang berdiri di depannya. Lenka mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. "Bagus, dasi tidak benar, baju keluar, lengan digulung, kau anak jalanan?" kata Lenka. Ia menghampiri Rinto dan membenarkan dasinya. "Dasar shota. Walaupun shota, tetap saja tidak rapi," Lenka membenarkan tas Rinto yang terbuka.

"Hei, kau tidak masukan bajunya?" kata Rinto. Wajah Lenka memerah.

"Baka!" kata Lenka sambil membalikan memegang tasnya yang berbentuk seperti jinjingan. "Sekarang jam… hm… 7 kurang 15. Jarak ke sekolah, 6 menit. Sebentar kira-kira," kata Lenka. Entah pria satu ini masih mengantuk atau sengaja, ia memeluk dari belakang tubuh ramping Lenka.

"Lenka wangi pisang," kata Rinto berbisik. Untungnya Oba-chan dan Oji-san sudah berangkat kerja, dan para pembantu sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka. Lenka menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Rin-rinto…"

"Hm?"

"Baka! Dasar aho!" duk! Lenka menjitak Rinto. Ia mengambil tasnya dan buru-buru pergi sambil menggumam. "Baka, shota, baka, shota, baka, shota…" Rinto yang mengelus bekas jitakan Lenka mengikuti gadis tsundere itu.

Lenka berwajah merah mengingat kejadian itu. _Dasar lancang!_ kata Lenka dalam hati. Ia juga agak bingung dengan sikap Rinto yang pagi itu kurang ajar dan sikap Rinto yang kemarin ingin dipegang dahinyapun menghindar. Apa dia ngelidur?

Setelah sampai di kelas, Lenka segera dipeluk oleh Gumi. "Onee-chan! Aku punya berita! Masa ya, tadi pagi bla-bla-bla…"

Lenka menaruh tas nya di lantai. Ia terus dihujani oleh celotehan Gumi namun ia mendengarkan dengan tersenyum. Rinto? Di depan sekolah telah di tahan oleh fansnya. Rinto baru bisa jalan dengan alasan mau ke toilet, lalu ia lari sekencang-kencangnya ke dalam kelas, dan ngumpet.

Pelajaran di mulai. Selama pelajaran, Rinto dilempari kapur karena tidur di kelas. Sampai istirahat pertama, Lenka terus-terusan bengong menatap luar jendela.

"Lenka!" kata Gumi membangunkan dari lamunannya.

"I-iya?"

"Mau ke kantin?" kata Gumi di samping Gumiya. Lenka menggeleng. Gumiya memberi tatapan berterima kasih pada Lenka.

'Terima kasih. Aku akan membalas jasamu,' arti ucapan tatapan Gumiya.

'Cukup bahagiakan Gumi, sudah membuatku senang,' balas Lenka. Gumiya dan Gumi pergi, dan Lenka mengobrol dengan Meiko, gadis cantik yang cerdas serta dewasa.

"Lenka, kau mau minum tea?" kata Meiko tersenyum. Lenka senang mengobrol dengan Meiko yang enak diajak ngomong.

"Tea? Bukannya sake?" goda Lenka.

Di lain tempat Rinto…

Rinto sedang memasukan uang ke dalam mesin kopi kalengan. Ia mendengar percakapan dua orang. "Hei, kau tahu Lenka Kagahime, gadis manis dan super pintar itu?" kata seorang pria.

"Tahu, kenapa?"

"Memangnya ia manis? Menurutku dia imuuuut!"

"Katanya dia sudah punya pacar!"

"Benar? Padahal aku mengincarnya loh!"

"Sayang ya, cewek 2D kayak dia punya pacar…"

"Kalau kau ngefans, kenapa kau tidak tembak saja?"

"Enggak ah. Levelnya beda. Dia segolongan sama Meiko, Rinto begitu."

"Bukannya dia galak?"

"Walaupun galak, dia manis banget loh!" Rinto mendengar ucapan tiga orang pria yang tidak meyadari kedatangan dia, menjatuhkan kopi kaleng yang ia minum. Tiga orang itu melihatnya yang sedang berjongkok mengambil kopi kaleng yang ia jatuhkan. Tiga-orang-pria-tukang-gosip itu buru-buru pergi menjauh dari Rinto.

"Rinto? Bengong saja!" Lenka membangunkan lamunan Rinto. "Shota! Bangunnn!" kata Lenka. Rinto menatapnya dingin. "Shota? Kenapa? Kamu sakit?"

"Berisik!" kata Rinto. Lenka mundur satu langkah dari tempat ia berdiri, yaitu di sebelah meja Rinto. Gumi berlari-lari menghampiri Lenka.

"Onee-chan!" kata Gumi memeluk gadis setengah ketakutan itu. "Ng? Ada apa?"

"Lenka!" kata Meiko melambaikan tangan pada Lenka. Gumi tersenyum melihat Meiko yang berlari-lari menghampiri Lenka.

"Meiko-chan!" kata Gumi. Meiko ber tos ria dengan Gumi.

"Ada apa?"

"Satu bulan lagi kan kita mau ujian, untuk refreshing sebentar, kalian mau ikut ke pantai?" kata Meiko tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukannya musim panas begini bakal ramai?"

"Enggak bakal ramai. Karena itu pantai pribadiku." Lupa dijelaskan, kalau Meiko itu nona super kaya. Ia punya helicopter, pantai, onsen, vila pribadi.

"Benarkah Meiko-chan!?"

"Merepotkan tidak?"

"Tentu enggak! Lalu nginep di vilaku. Lumayan besar, tapi untuk satu kelas, satu ruangan bisa isi 3 orang. Kalau sekelas ikut, bisa masuk semua," kata Meiko.

"Mau!" kata Gumi semangat.

"Anak cowok ikut?"

"Kalau ikut, masih muat kok. Nanti aku sewa bis. Sekelas bisa! Jadi? Mau? Kalau mau, aku akan umumkan ke teman-teman sekelas," kata Meiko.

"Boleh," kata Lenka tersenyum.

"Bagus! Jangan lupa bawa baju renang ya!" kata Meiko. Ia berlari ke depan kelas yang ramai. "Semua! Duduk!"

"Ada apa sih, Meiko?"

"Kita mau ke pantai!"

"Ha?" teman-teman langsung duduk di tempatnya siap mendengarkan.

"Berhubung satu bulan lagi kita mau ujian, untuk refreshing sebentar, aku undang kalian semua pergi ke pantai. Kita menginap 3 hari di vila pribadiku. Besar, bisa buat satu kelas. Kalau mau, silakan tulis nama di sini," kata Meiko _to the point_. Yang lain mengerubungi Meiko dan menulis nama. Meiko melihat nama-nama yang ikut. Ternyata sekelas ikut semua.

"Karena semua ikut, aku kasih tugas ya! Bawa baju renang, two pieces, one pieces, bikini, baju renang selam juga boleh! Lalu semua WAJIB bawa gaun dan pakaian sopan alias jas! Jangan tanya kenapa atau tidak bawa! Jika tidak bawa, kalian tidak boleh ikut! Lalu bawa yukata dan kimono juga! Jadi bawa tiga ya, baju renang, gaun, dan yukata!" kata Meiko.

Semua semangat mendengar pengumuman dari Meiko. Mereka mulai sibuk membicarakan rencana Meiko. "Besok pagi, kumpul di sekolah jam 6 pagi ya. Kalau tidak macet," kata Meiko. Ia menelepon supirnya.

Sorenya, di kamar Rinto. Lenka sedang duduk menemani Rinto yang sibuk memutar otak belajar.

"Heran padamu dan Gumi," kata Lenka mengumam. "Aku tinggal bersamamu dan Gumiya sahabatmu kau tetap tidak bisa penguraian ini. Aku bersahabat dengan Gumi dan ia memiliki pacar Gumiya ia juga tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini. Memang jodoh," kata Lenka terkikik. Rinto memelototinya. "Gomen… Gom-gomen… hihihi…" Lenka makin cekikikan sampai ia butuh keluar dulu dari kamar Rinto dan tertawa sepuasnya.

Ting! Ada e-mail masuk.

From: Gumi_Carrot

To: Lenka_Kagahime

Subject: Pantai!

Nee… Onee-chan, mau pergi baju berenang? Aku tunggu di depan rumahmu 3 menit lagi! Cepat! Aku tidak mau membuat Gumiya-kun menunggu! Meiko-chan juga ikut! '^w^' sekalian mau beli baju yang Meiko bilang itu. Aku masih tidak mengerti.

Lenka segera mengetik e-mail.

From: Lenka_Kagahime

To: Gumi_Carrot

Subject: Pantai!

An-ano… aku sedang menemani Rinto belajar. Tapi… baiklah, akan aku bicarakan dengan Rinto.

P.S: _kalau aku jadi ikut, tolong pastikan Meiko tidak menyebar luaskan soal 'itu'. Kau mengerti apa maksudku?_

Lenka mempunyai handphone pemberian dari Okaa-chan dan Otou-san Rinto. Layar sentuh, sehingga praktis. Punya Rinto juga bermodel sama, tapi berwarna hitam. Kalau punya Lenka berwarna putih.

"Shota," kata Lenka masuk ke kamar Rinto. "Kau mau ikut beli baju renang? Bersama Gumi dan Gumiya, serta Meiko. Jika iya, sekarang kita tutup pelajarannya dan ganti baju buat pergi. Kalau tidak mau, akan aku beritahu Gumi bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut," kata Lenka.

"Tunggu! Aku mau ikut!" kata Rinto yang super malas belajar. Tiga menit kemudian, bel rumah berbunyi.

"Tuan Muda, Nona. Nona Meiko, Nona Gumi dan Tuan Muda Gumiya sudah datang!" kata seorang pembantu. Rinto buru-buru turun dari kamarnya dan ke luar rumah.

"Tunggu!" kata Lenka berlari-lari sambil buru-buru memakai sepatu.

"Ka-kalian… satu rumah?" kata Meiko terputus-putus.

"Meiko… ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" kata Lenka.

"Lenka bekerja di rumah Rinto," kata Gumiya.

"Sebagai guru privat," sambung Gumi. Meiko hanya ber oh ria.

"Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" pinta Lenka. Meiko mengangguk.

"Tenang saja! Kita kan teman dekat!" kata Meiko. Gumi mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berangkat menyusuri pertokoan. Berkali-kali Gumi tampak semangat ketika melewati toko makanan. Dan juga ia berkali-kali murung mendengar bisikan Meiko. "Ingat, kita mau ke pantai. Pakai baju renang. Ketat. Kau mau terlihat gendut?" Gumi langsung pundung. Lenka terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku Gumi dan Meiko.

Mereka sampai di sebuah toko baju renang. Lenka, Gumi dan Meiko sibuk memilih-milih pakaian. Sampai mereka membeli masing-masing orang dua pakaian. Lenka sedang memilih-milih jam tangan, sampai Rinto mendekatinya.

"Nee… Rinto, bagusan yang mana?" kata Lenka mengambil sebuah jam berjarum warna putih dan jam digital putih.

"Kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya pacarmu?" kata Rinto. _Baka! Mikir apa sih!?_

"Hah? Aku tidak punya pacar, dan kau tahu itu," kata Lenka menatap Rinto innocent.

"Tapi… kata gossip kau punya pacar di sekolah lain?"

.

.

.

"Siapa bilang!? Aku tidak punya pacar seumur hidupku!" kata Lenka. Jujur, Rinto merasa lega. "Shota, kau juga jangan terpengaruh gossip dong. Memangnya kau perempuan?" kata Lenka tertawa. Rinto tersenyum.

"Maaf ya membuatmu bingung, tsundere," balas Rinto. Muka Lenka memerah. Bercampur aduk malu dan kesal.

"Aku enggak tsundere!"

* * *

"Kaito… tuker yuk…" "Disini rupanya!" "Aku ini tuanmu. Jangan membantahku."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Mitsu: moshimoshi minna-san dimana kau berada. makasih reviewnya!

Sae: gomennasai alurnya kecepetan dan agak gaje

Mitsu: bukan agak, Sae-san. SANGAT

Sae: Mitsu-chaan... #nangis#

Mtsu: jangan nangis, Sae-san! cup cup...

Sae: #terisak# cerita chapter 7 akan lebih gaje dan alurnya lebih cepat dari ini. jadi minna-chan jangan marah yaaa...

Mitsu: ... Sae-san

Sae: apa?

Mitsu: bakal sampe berapa chapter ini?

Sae: berdoa aja. semoga Sae-san akan diberi kekuatan untuk buat sequelnya

Mitsu: #semangat# beneran?

Sae: berdoa aja. semoga

Mitsu: RnR Minna-sama!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Liburan (1)

"Semuanya, kita sudah sampai. Di sebelah kiri kita, ada bangunan putih adalah vilaku. Di sebelah kanan, adalah pantai pribadi. Setelah ini, kita semua masuk ke dalam vila, dan aku menentukan pembagian kamarnya," kata Meiko ala pemandu acara. Semua semangat. Meiko ada-ada saja. Karena kursinya satu berdua, ia menyuruh semua duduk selang-seling laki perempuan. Jelas-jelas malu.

Rinto sudah dikerumuni anak perempuan. Lenka sudah di kerumuni anak-anak laki-laki yang tanpa diduga Lenka adalah penggemarnya. Rinto menyelamatkan Lenka dengan menarik Lenka dan berkata, "Maaf, aku sudah bersama gadis cerewet ini," katanya tersenyum. Yang lain tidak berani komentar, baik penggemar Rinto dan penggemar Lenka.

Penggemar Rinto takut akan Lenka yang blak-blakan, pintar, dan dibela. Dan juga penggemar Lenka tidak berani pada Rinto karena Rinto fisiknya kuat, banyak penggemar dan mereka mengirim _death glare_ pada penggemar Lenka.

"Ayo turun. Kalian akan dipandu oleh pelayanku menuju aula. Aku akan menjelaskan denah rumah ini, serta pembagian kamarnya," kata Meiko. Semua turun dengan ribut, dan mengikuti seorang pemandu cantik dengan rambut pirang.

Mereka semua sampai di aula vila. Meiko menjelaskan denah rumah itu, denah sekitarnya, dan pembagian kamar. "kamar ada terdiri sepuluh kamar. Kamarnya sepanjang lorong ini. Akan aku bacakan," kata Akira. Ia membaca kamar cowok di kamar nomor 1, kamar cewek nomor 2, kamar cowok nomor 3, dan selanjutnya…

Selang-seling. Ini anak memang pintar, tapi agak tidak waras… kata teman-teman sekelasnya. "Sekarang jam 3 sore. Semua kumpul di aula ini jam lima. Sekarang kalian boleh berbenah, mandi, beres-beres, jalan-jalan, terserah. Asalkan tidak boleh ke pantai, oh iya, jangan pikir kalian disini bebas untuk bercinta ya. Pamanku sedang ada di tingkat atas rumah ini. Jadi bisa saja ia masuk ke kamar kalian dan memergoki kalian sedang melakukan… uhm… kissu. Aku akan keliling patroli saat malam." kata Meiko. Semua mengerti, dan bubar.

Lenka dan Gumi masuk ke kamarnya, yaitu nomor 6. Mereka sekamar dengan Meiko. Kamar di sebelahnya, kamar nomor 5, yaitu Gumiya, Rinto, dan seorang lagi yang bernama Kaito. Kaito cukup populer, tapi populer karena dikenal sebagai pangeran es.

Lenka menata serapi mungkin pakaiannya dan milik kedua temannya. Ia memisahkan mana miliknya dan mana bukan. Lemari itu terdiri 3 rak. Kasurnya juga bertingkat seperti asrama. Tingkat paling bawah Lenka, Gumi, baru Meiko. Tinggi jarak kasur satu dengan yang lain kira-kira 180 cm. kalau digabung di kali tiga, tinggi juga ya…

Gumi sedang mandi. Meiko sedang memakai headset. Ranjang berseberangan dengan lemari. Oh iya, entah apa yang dipikirkan Meiko. Mungkin ia ingin memiliki kisah cinta atau entah, ia membuat satu kamar mandi terdiri dari 2 kamar. Tapi kamar cewek cowok! Jadi kamar mandi ada di antara kamar tapi masih ada di dalamnya. Nomor 1 dengan 2, 3 dengan 4, dan seterusnya.

Rinto sedang menjelajahi vila besar itu, Gumiya sedang menjemur jaketnya agar nanti malam tidak dingin, Kaito sedang membaca. Gumi selesai mandi dengan memakai kaus dan celana pendek. Rambutnya masih basah. Gumiya yang melihatnya keluar hanya memalingkan wajah yang memerah.

"Megopoid-san? Kau suka pada Megpoid-san?" kata Kaito menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak suka? Akukan pacarnya," kata Gumiya berwajah memerah.

"Masa? Kok aku enggak tahu?" kata Kaito bingung.

"Aku tahu kau mengincar Meiko-san kan. Diam deh, shota," kata Gumiya mengikuti ucapan Lenka. Kaito langsung blushing.

"Y-ya, aku memang suka Meiko yang dewasa. Tapi j-jangan pikir aku mengincar hartanya loh!" kata Kaito gugup. Gumiya mengedipkan matanya.

Jam lima, semua berkumpul. "Baiklah, kita akan makan malam. Duduk selang-seling ya!" kata Meiko. Otaknya memang lagi tidak waras. Setelah makan malam pukul 6, Meiko mengumumkan pake toa (?) yang ia ambil dari bis (?).

"Semua sudah selesai makan? Sekarang kita mulai main uji nyali," kata Meiko tersenyum. "Aku sudah membuat pos di setiap tempat di vila ini. Jangan harap kau tahu, Rinto. Karena aku menaruhnya saat kalian makan. Setiap pos ada dua orang pembantuku yang menjaga. Satu pakai baju maid, satu lagi pakai baju butler. Jika bukan, itu adalah panitia-panitia yang menakuti kalian. Tanya, siapa panitia? Tentu saja pembantuku. Aku akan mematikan lampu. Posnya, dari sini, sampai atap vila ini. Baiklah, dari aula, menuju dapur adalah pos 1, ruang audio pos 2, ruang musik pos 3, ruang 3D pos 4, dan terakhir atap vila ini. Aku tidak akan beri tahu di lantai berapa. Kalian hanya diberi lilin. Jika lilinnya mati sebelum kalian pindah pos, resiko. Kalau sudah sampai pos berikutnya, akan diberi lilin baru yang menyala. Ayo, kocok undian!"

Meiko mengeluarkan dua toples entah dari mana dan mengocok undian. Satu untuk perempuan dan satu lagi untuk laki-laki. Gumiya beruntung, dengan Gumi. Rinto kesal karena ia dengan Meiko, dan Kaito dengan Lenka. Lenka? Ia fine-fine aja.

"Kaito… tuker yuk," kata Rinto merengek. Kaito tanpa menanyakan alasannya langsung mengiyakan, karena ia juga ingin dengan Meiko. Hari itu hujan. Dan semua sudah mendapat pasangannya. Gumi dan Gumiya bergandengan tangan, Meiko dan Kaito bersama-sama. Rinto dan Lenka berjalan agak jauhan.

"Baiklah, kelompok 1 mulai menit disusul kelompok 2, sampai seterusnya kelompok terakhir, jangan sampai terpisah dengan pasangan, ya!" kata seorang kepala pelayan keluarga Meiko. Kelompok satu mulai berjalan. Lilin sudah dinyalakan dan lampu dimatikan. Namun kelompok yang lain yang belum mulai lilinnya belum dinyalakan. Gumi kelompok 4, Lenka 10, Meiko 6.

Kelompok Gumi mulai. Gumi berjalan dengan santai sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Gumiya yang ngeblushing. Gumiya menggenggam tangan Gumi dengan kuat, sehingga Gummi mengaduh pelan. "Ma-maaf!" kata Gumiya panik. Gumi tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak takut uji nyali ini jika disebelahku adalah Gumiya," kata Gumi tersenyum manis. Argh… Gumiya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menarik dagu Gumi dan menciumnya lembut. ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gumi, dan dua-duanya ngeblush ria.

Giliran Meiko. Kaito berjalan di belakang Meiko. Sepertinya ia tidak takut pada para pembantunya yang menyamar. Tapi, ia langsung menjerit. "Kyaaa!"

"Ada apa?" kata Kaito mengangkat kepalanya.

Meiko tidak menyadari bahwa para pembantunya bisa seram sekali. Memang perias professional! "Shion-san… seram," kata Meiko bersembunyi di belakang Kaito. Petir menyambar karena hujan, dan kilat muncul, sehingga membuat makin seram. "Gyaaa!" Meiko memeluk Kaito dari belakang. Kaito ngeblushing. "Maaf ya," kata Meiko melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Um… mau yang ini saja?" kata Kaito menyodorkan tangannya. Meiko menerimanya dan mereka sekarang bergandengan tangan.

Grup Lenka. Ah, sepertinya mereka belum mulai saja Lenka sudah ketakutan dan memeluk lengan Rinto karena petir. "Gomen, Ri-rinto. Petirnya hebat sekali sih… kyaa!" kata Lenka memeluk lebih kencang lengan Rinto karena petir menyambar lagi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang giliran kita. Sudah, ayo jalan," kata Rinto menenangkan.

Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian. Ctaaar! Petir menyambar lagi, dan Lenka hanya gemetaran sambil memeluk lengan Rinto. Ia memejamkan matanya saja dan membiarkan dituntun oleh Rinto. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahwa Rinto menghilang.

"Rinto? Rinto…? Rint- kyaa!" Lenka berteriak setengah menangis melihat pembantu Meiko mengganggunya. Lenka langsung jongkok gemetaran.

"Lenka? Kau dimana? Lenka?" hal yang paling ditakutkan. Nyasar. Hilang. Berpencar. Rinto sibuk mencari Lenka. Lenka tidak membawa lilin sama sekali. Yang bawa Rinto. Makanya ia hanya merem dan jongkok saat diganggu pembantu-pembantu Meiko.

"Okaa-chan… Okaa-chan… dimana? Takut, Okaa-chan…" gumam Lenka sambil menutup kepalanya. Petir menyambar hebat. Lenka sangat deg-degan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Disini rupanya! Ayo, jangan bermencar!" kata suatu suara. Lenka mendongakkan wajahnya. Rinto menatapnya dengan lembut. Lenka yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati segera memeluk Rinto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Rin-rinto… takut…" kata Lenka memeluk Rinto. Rinto yang blushing membalas pelukan Lenka. Lenka menangis pelan. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Rinto menatap lembut gadis itu yang menangis. "Jangan takut… aku ada di sini," kata Rinto menenangkan Lenka. Lenka masih sesunggukan. Rinto menggandeng gadis tersebut supaya mereka tidak terlambat.

Di pos dua, Gumi dan Gumiya sudah jalan. Sepertinya mereka berdua selama jalan mengabaikan para pembantu yang mengganggu mereka dan sibuk dengan blushing sendiri.

Meiko dan Kaito siap-siap. Mereka sekarang menjadi akrab dan dekat. Meiko dari tadi tidak melepaskan pegangan Kaito, dan membuat pria itu malu. Meiko lebih pendek dari Kaito, kira-kira Meiko itu… setelinganya Kaito. Kelompok Meiko mulai. Meiko dan Kaito berjalan bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lenka belum selesai mengatur ketakutannya, mereka sudah harus mulai. Lenka menggenggam tangan Rinto kuat-kuat, dan berjalan bersamanya. Rinto tersenyum melihat gadis itu sesekali mengencangkan pegangannya karena beberapa 'hantu' mulai menganggunya. Lenka melihat ke luar jendela. Ia melihat hujan lebat yang beradu dengan air pantai di seberang mereka, seperti kapan saja bisa masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Baaa!"

"Kyaaa!" Lenka menjerit melihat Rinto yang menganggunya. "Rin-rinto…" kata Lenka. Ia mulai menangis lagi. Rinto merasa serba salah. Ia menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Gomen… gomen…" kata Rinto meminta maaf. Lenka tidak bisa memarahinya lagi, karena lemas akibat ketakutan dan kepanikan. Mereka sampai di ujung. Di pos berikutnya, mereka melihat pasangan Meiko.

"Lenka!"

"Me-meiko…" kata Lenka gemetaran dan pucat. "Heb-hebat sekali pembantumu."

"Hehehe… aku juga sempat takut loh. Make-upnya bagus banget. Soalnya saat mereka didandani aku tidak sempat melihat mereka karena kalian selesai makan," kata Meiko tertawa kecil.

"Gumi mana?" kata Lenka lemas. Meiko menunjuk pasangan yang asyik ngeblushing. Lenka tersenyum. Ia tidak mau menganggu momen indah sahabatnya itu.

Gumi mulai jalan. Diikuti oleh Gumiya. Lalu mereka menunggu sebentar sambil mengobrol, Meiko jalan. Lenka merasa agak tenang mengobrol dengan Meiko. Dan selanjutnya sampai semua pasangan habis. Mereka telah sampai di atap sekolah, dengan payung yang diberi pembantu Meiko yang berjaga. Tak terasa sudah jam sembilan. Sebenarnya main ini kalau ingin cepat-cepat bisa hanya setengah jam, tapi karena banyak pasangan yang pergi ke pos selanjutnya nyasar (?), ilang (?), muter-muter (?), pingsan (?), dan kembalinya lama, jadi mereka sudah jam 9 malam.

"Baiklah. Karena uji nyali ini terlalu menyeramkan (?), akan aku ajak kalian melihat pemandangan," kata Meiko terengah-engah karena dikejar oleh pembantunya yang menyamar dari lantai 3 sampai atap dengan Kaito berlari mengikutinya. Sekarang mereka semua di atas atap. "Semuanya, turun ya. Disini dingin banget. Hujan, angin. Oh iya, jangan lupa pake payung dan jaket ya. Aku enggak mau ditelepon orangtua kalian dan mengeluh anaknya sakit."

Mereka beramai-ramai turun dari atap luas itu. Lampu telah dinyalakan, tapi peralatan belum dibersihkan. Mereka tertawa-tawa melihat property yang sebenarnya tidak menyeramkan. Mereka tertawa mengingat mereka yang menjerit, berteriak, panik, takut, gemetar, dan menangis akibat mainan tidak seram seperti ini.

Mereka keluar dari vila dipimpin oleh Meiko. Mereka melewati jembatan, dan Meiko berbalik badan. "Teman-teman, silakan melihat di sebelah kiri kalian! Jembatan yang hebat, bukan?" kata Meiko tersenyum sambil menunjuk air hujan. Airi terkagum-kagum melihat alam yang luar biasa. Lenka? Ia gemetaran sebelum menginjak jembatan.

"Ada apa, Onee-chan?" kata Gumi menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Gumi. Aku pernah tersenggol dari jembatan layang dan terjatuh di tengah-tengah jalan. Aku juga perah terjatuh dari jembatan sungai karena banyak orang menyenggolku dan aku tenggelam. Aku tidak bisa mengalaminya lagi. Maaf, tapi aku tidak ikut," kata Lenka menolak dengan memandang jembatan dengan ngeri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak ikut," kata Rinto di sebelahnya. Lenka memejamkan matanya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki teman-temannya berlari ke atas jembatan. Lenka langsung membalakan matanya, dan memegang pipinya.

_A… ada apa… ini? Aku…mengingat kenangan… tentang…_

_"Lenka…!"_

_"Ok…-sa…? Ok… ken…? Ok…-sa… Oka… huweee!"_

"Lenka! Kau kenapa?" suara Gumi membangunkan Lenka dari ingatan masa lalunya. "Kau pucat, wajahmu memutih. Kau sakit? Ayo ke mansion Meiko. Kau tampak tidak sehat," kata Gumi. Lenka menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-a… huwa!?" kata Lenka tersentak ketika Rinto menarik tangannya.

"Kalau kau maksa sekali, aku akan telepon Okaa-san dan memaksamu pulang! Kau tidak mau, kan!? Sekarang, istirahat!" perintah Rinto. Lenka ingin menolak, sampai Rinto menekankan kata-kata. "Aku ini **tuan**mu**. Jangan membantahku**," kata Rinto tajam. Lenka yang sebenarnya sangat pucat dan agak gemetar ditarik dan diantarkan sampai masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ri-rinto… terima kasih," kata Lenka tersenyum tipis. Rinto memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk kecil. Lenka berbaring dengan mematikan lampu. Ia tidak kuat sinar di malam hari.

* * *

"Imut sekali." "Sudah ku bilang, kan? Kau menyukainya." "An-ano… aku suka pada Lenka. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

* * *

To Be Cotinued

* * *

Mitsu: #pundung#

Miya: ?

Sae: Mitsu-chan kenapa?

Mitsu: lagi sediiiih

Miya: kenapa?

Mitsu: abisnya ceritanya...

Sae: ?

Mitsu: agak... masukin rated M. Mitsu enggak sukaaa...

Miya: begitulah. Sae-san seenaknya sih... tuh kan Mitsu-chan jadi sedih

Sae: #pundung#

Mitsu: RnR Minna-chan!#ceria#


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Liburan (2)

Esoknya, Lenka dibangunkan pelan oleh Meiko.

"Lenka… bangun," kata Meiko. Lenka menguap pelan.

"Meiko?"

"Ayo, bantu aku membangunkan gadis-gadis lain," kata Gumi kerepotan.

"Buat apa, Meiko?"

"Kejutan." Mereka membangunkan gadis-gadis di kamar lain. Tentu saja para cowok yang tidur dengan bermacam-macam gaya dan tampang itu tidak dibangunkan.

"Lalu, buat apa kita disini?" kata beberapa anak cowok yang masih setengah menguap di aula. Tentu saja, itu jam 7 pagi. Seorang pembantu Meiko, menggantikan dirinya memimpin.

"Silakan, tuan-tuan. Kalian dapat bersiap-siap memakai pakaian renang anda. Para nona sedang mempersiapkan diri. Jadi kalian yang harus menunggu mereka. Sekian dari nona Meiko," kata pembantu Meiko.

Para pria menggerutu sambil melepas pakaian mereka. Mereka mengganti pakaian dengan celana pendek. Lalu mereka menunggu di pantai. Ada yang masih tidur, duduk-duduk, mengobrol, bercanda, dorong-dorongan, dan segala macam sampai mereka satu per satu melongo melihat para gadis yang mulai berdatangan.

Mereka datang satu-satu. Ada yang pakai bikini, two pieces, one pieces, baju renang selam (?). para cowok dengan tidak sopannya mengeluarkan suara-suara "Ah…" "Wow…" dan sebangsanya. Para gadis cekikikan melihat mereka.

Meiko, Gumi dan Lenka agak terlambat. Meiko datang dengan pakaian renang bikini berwarna biru tua dengan kacamata hitam dan topi lebar membuat kesan dewasa. Kaito yang melihatnya segera memalingkan wajahnya. Namun entah sengaja atau tidak, Meiko menghampirinya dan membungkuk karena Kaito sedang duduk bersama Rinto dan Gumiya.

"Halo, Kaito," senyum Meiko. "Kau mau memecahkan semangka?" kata Meiko lagi sambil memberinya kain penutup mata dan pemukul. Kaito mengambilnya dan menunggu yang lain.

Lalu muncul Gumi dengan Lenka berdiri di belakangnya. Gumi memakai pakaian two pieces berwarna pink dengan renda dan rambutnya diejpit menambah kesan imutnya. Lenka memakai pakaian seperti seragam renang SMP jepang, yang berupa baju renang berwarna putih, dengan tali di belakangnya dan rambutnya diikat satu.

Gumi dan Lenka menghampiri Gumiya dan Rinto. "Lucu kan?" kata Gumi pada Gumiya. Gumiya berwajah merah.

"Imut sekali," kata Gumiya tersenyum. Lenka menghampiri Rinto, dan tersenyum.

"Rinto, apakah cocok? Aku ingin kembali semasa SMP dulu, tapi sepertinya sudah agak sempit ya baju renang ini. Aku meminta Meiko mengganti warnanya dan agak memperkecil bagian lehernya," kata Lenka sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Rinto. Rinto berwajah merah, dan segera berlari ke toilet. Lenka melihatnya dengan tampang bertanya-tanya.

_Cih!_ Ujar Rinto dalam hati. _Aku, Kagamine Rinto, cowok yang selalu di idolakan di sekolah. Fans grupku banyak, beberapa kali gadis-gadis berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan pakaian yang terlihat seksi._

_Sekarang! Aku sedang memegang hidungku yang mengeluarkan nosebleed! Ayolah, jujur, pakaianmu tidak membuat seluruhnya terbuka. Intinya, kau saja tidak mau memperlihatkan perutmu. Tapi kenapa aku seperti terserang demam tingkat tinggi dan nosebleed?_

Rinto sedang membersihkan tangannya akibat _nosebleed_ tadi. Ia tidak berani melakukan hal itu di depan Lenka. Sambil mencuci tangannya, Rinto kaget akan teguran Gumiya. "Sudah ku bilang, kan? Kau menyukainya," kata Gumiya.

"Tidak!" kata Rinto cepat.

"Tapi kau saja sampai _nosebleed_ akibat melihat… ehem… tubuhnya…" kata Gumiya memperkecil suaranya.

"Jangan mengarang!" kata Rinto.

"Aku tidak mengarang. Aku hanya mendeskripsikan kenyataan," kata Guiya. Rinto tidak dapat mencari alasan lagi. "Jangan kau buang kesempatan itu. Kau menginginkannya, Rinto. Kau menyukainya."

"Aku…!"

"Hei, kalian lama sekali di toilet," sebuah suara membuat mereka berdua tersentak. Gumi!

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi Kaito ingin memecahkan semangka, tuh. Kalian tidak mau?" kata Lenka.

"Baik," kata Gumiya melangkah keluar dari toilet. Namun belum sampai tiga langkah, ia berbalik. "Jangan sampai menyesal."

"Hei, ada apa, Gumiya?" kata Gumi memeluk tangan Gumiya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Gumiya. Sedangkan Rinto keluar dari toilet dengan mengikuti Gumiya.

"Rinto, kamu kenapa?" kata Lenka tersenyum dan menyamakan jalannya dengan Rinto. "Kau pingsan kepanasan? Aku sudah bilang bawa topi. Tapi kau ngotot. Dasar shota," kata Lenka tertawa kecil.

"Berisik." Kaito memecahkan semangka. Mereka semua dapat potongan semangka. Setetah itu mereka diperbolehkan bermain air. Gumi memilih duduk dengan Gumiya. Meiko dengan liarnya menyuruh Kaito mengemudikan perahu tenaga mesin dan Meiko berada di belakangnya memegang tali dan papan seluncur. Lenka mengobrol dengan Gumi, dan Rinto dikerumuni anak perempuan.

"Kagahime-san, bisa bicara sebentar?" Lenka mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang pria sedang bicara dengannya. Lenka mengangguk, dan berdiri. Gumi menatapnya dengan arti '_kalau sudah selesai cepat kembali ya!'_, sedangkan Gumiya dengan cueknya membaca buku.

Rinto yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera berusaha membebaskan dari para wanita itu, dan bicara pada Gumi. "Apa yang Lenka lakukan?"

"Dipanggil seseorang." Rinto yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Gumi segera mengikuti Lenka. Lenka sedang berdiri sekaran di dekat masion Meiko.

"An-ano… aku suka pada Kagahime-san. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" kata orang itu.

_Nigaito Shion! Cowok sok kecakepan itu!_ Kata Rinto dalam hati sambil mengintip. Nigaito adalah saudara Kaito. Saudara-saudara Kaito yang lain adalah Kaiko, Akaito, Kikaito, Taito. Kaiko adik Kaito, Akaito dan Taito kakak Kaito, Nigaito dan Kikaito adalah sepupunya.

"Eh?" kata Lenka. Ia sepertinya tidak dapat menyangkanya. "Ehm… terima kasih atas pernyataanmu ini, aku sangat senang," senyum Lenka. Kegembiraan Rinto memudar.

"Jadi?"

"Tapi… maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa," kata Lenka. Nigaito tampak kecewa.

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum."

"Jadi aku masih ada harapan?" kata Nigaito.

"Mungkin, Shion-san. Aku permisi," kata Lenka sambil berjalan pergi. "Dan terima kasih." Rinto bersorak dalam hati.

_Lho? Apa yang aku pikirkan, sih? Kenapa aku senang melihat Lenka menolak pernyataan cinta Nigaito? Padahal kalau ia terima, ia bisa menjadi saudara Meiko yang kaya._ Pikir Rinto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata suatu suara membuat Rinto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" kata Rinto gagap. Ia kaget dipergoki oleh Lenka. Lenka tertawa kecil.

"Ayo," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendahului Rinto. Rinto mengikuti gadis itu.

"Hallo!" kata Meiko pake toa lagi. "Kalian bisa main di pantai ini sampai jam 11 siang. Kita makan siang disini. Lalu kumpul di aula. Sekian, sudah ya. Aku mau main jet air lagi. Dadah!" kata Meiko segera berlari menuju perahu mesin dengan Kaito yang mengemudikannya, dan berdiri di papan yang diikat tali di belakangnya.

Lenka segera menarik Gumi dan jongkok di dekat air. "Gumi! Lihat! Ada kerang!" kata Lenka semangat.

"Wah, cantiknya!" kata Gumi. Ia mulai semangat dan mencari-cari kerang. Lenka juga. Ia mengambil sekop dan menusuk-tusuk pasir.

"Kagahime-san, kau mau kubantu?" tawar seseorang tersenyum pada Lenka. Lenka melihat orang itu, dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak," kata Gumi lembut. _tidak akan aku biarkan Lenka-chanku yang manis bagai bidadari ini disentuh laki-laki! Rinto juga enggak!_

"Lenka," panggil Rinto. Lenka menatapnya. "Ehm…"

"Iya?"

"Gumi!" panggil Gumiya melambaikan tangannya pada Gumi. Gumi menghampirinya. Rinto memberikan tatapan terima kasih.

'Balasan,' arti panggilan Gumiya.

"Ada apa, Rinto?" kata Lenka.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Kau mau membantu? Terima kasih," senyum gadis itu.

Rinto jongkok di depan gadis itu. Lenka sepertinya sedang senang, jadi dia semangat mencari kerang. Arus datang. Ombak menyapu pasir yang ada di pinggir pantai. Meiko dengan senangnya mengambil papan seluncur dan surving di atas ombak ganas itu.

Nasib menghampiri Rinto dan Lenka. Mereka sedang asyik mencari kerang dengan diam. Karena Rinto jongkok di dekat gadis itu, dan akibat ombak, Lenka terdorong arus air dan jatuh di tubuh Rinto.

Rinto yang kaget karena tubuh Lenka yang datang tiba-tiba juga terjatuh sehingga sekarang posisi mereka bisa dibilang 'berpelukan'. Lenka bisa mendengar dan merasakan napas Rinto, dan Rinto dapat merasakan lembutnya kulit Lenka.

"Ngg… Lenka?"

"Ah, iya!"

"Kau bisa berdiri?" kata Rinto. Ia tidak kuat berada di posisi seperti itu.

"Bi-bisa," kata Lenka terbata-bata. Rinto tahu, kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat berdiri, ia bakal _nosebleed_ lagi. Namun, gerakan Lenka sangat lambat karena licin. Beberapa kali ia berusaha berdiri, dan terjatuh lagi. "Ma-maaf, Rint-to…" kata Lenka malu.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Rinto. Ia menebarkan pandangan keliling, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Lenka langsung blushing saat Rinto menyentuh tangannya. Gadis itu tidak kuat berdiri lagi, karena lemas akibat malu dan berat tubuh akibat air.

"A-ano… Rinto…" kata Lenka pelan. "Aku tidak bisa berdiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena… aku…" kata Lenka berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. Rinto yang bisa merasakan kegugupan Lenka langsung tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Lenka mengangkat kepalanya dan dapat melihat tatapan lembut Rinto kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," kata Rinto. "Kau boleh begini sebentar lagi," kata Rinto perlahan. Lenka ketakutan sekali jika ada yang melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Rinto? Ia memegang punggung Lenka dan membuat gadis itu blushing.

"Rinto… kalau kau merasa berat, aku akan berdiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Ng… aku malu."

"Aku tidak." Taaak! Sebuah ember terlempar tepat di kepala Rinto. "Sakiiiit…!"

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya berusaha mendekati malaikat suciku!" suara dingin dan datar berasal dari Gumi, dengan memegang dua ember lagi.

"Gumi?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Rinto! Kau mau apakan dewiku!?" kata Gumi, siap-siap melempar ember. Lenka segera berdiri dengan teratih-atih.

"Gumi, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Lenka. Ia duduk di atas pasir yang diselimuti air pantai, Rinto yang masih mengusap kepalanya akibat serangan mendadak Gumi.

"Lenka, jangan dekat-dekat pada rubah itu. Akan aku bantai seluruh pria yang berusaha mendekati Lenka-chan. Kau termasuk, Rinto! Jangan berani menyentuhnya!" kata Gumi.

"Gumiiii…"

"Yak! Sekarang sudah jam 11. Semua memasuki aula, kita makan siang. Tidak jadi disini, karena sebentar lagi mau pasang. Ayo, cepat!" kata Meiko pake toa. Mereka berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam mansion Meiko.

"Kita mau ngapain, Meiko-chan?" tanya Gumi.

"Kita makan siang aja dulu," kata Meiko terkekeh. Gumi menggandeng Lenka.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka berkumpul di aula. Meiko berdiri di tengah mereka.

"Sudah selesai makannya? Ayo, kita main sebentar. Semua, ambil undian," kata Meiko. Mereka mengambil undian. Ada yang berwarna biru dan berwarna merah. "Yang bikin kelompok berdasarkan warna," kata Meiko lagi. Mereka berbaris. "Kita main petak umpet ya. Pasti yang merah lebih sedikit daripada yang biru, karena merah yang jaga. Hitung sampai seratus, dan mencari yang lain. Supaya tidak curang, kalian akan berjaga di ruang musik, dengan pengawasan pembantuku. Yang biru ngumpet. Kalau sudah ada yang ketahuan, tidak boleh memberi tahu yang lain. Boleh main sampai atap, tapi tidak boleh keluar dari mansion. Oke, yang merah, akan dipandu. Biru, tunggu sampai mereka pergi, kalian cepat sembunyi."

Tim merah segera menghitung di aula. Tim biru berpencar mencari tempat persembunyian. Gumi menarik tangan Lenka mencari persembunyian. Mereka berbisik-bisik bubar. Gumi menarik Lenka ke lantai dua, dan sibuk mencari tempat.

"Lenka-chan, maaf, kau harus cari yang lain," kata Gumi ketika dipanggil Gumiya. Lenka mengangguk.

"49, 50, 51," suara hitungan membuat Lenka panik. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar kosong, yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang audio. Ia mencari tempat persembunyian. "78, 79, 80…" Lenka menabrak sesuatu. "100!" Lenka panik karena ia belum sembunyi. Ia merasa ada yang menariknya dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya. "Dimana ya mereka?" "Pasti sekitar sini. Ayo!" suara samar itu didengar Lenka, dan suara pintu ditutup. Lenka melihat ke atasnya, mencoba mengetahui siapa yang menariknya.

"Rinto?"

"Kau pasti ketahuan kalau disitu. Ayo, kesebelah sini," kata Rinto setengah berbisik sambil menggeser posisi duduknya. Mereka di dalam lemari sekarang. Lemarinya tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk dua orang.

"Rinto… pengap," kata Lenka. Ia merasakan tangan Rinto melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Maaf," kata Lenka pelan.

"Ada suara mereka! Disini!" Lenka bisa mendengar suara langkah seseorang berlari.

"Rinto… mereka datang," kata Lenka. Rinto mengangguk. "Aku… tidak mau ditemukan dalam keadaan begini," ujar Lenka lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak malu ditemukan dalam keadaan berdua begini di dalam lemari?" kata Lenka. Rinto baru sadar bahwa ia dari tadi memegang pinggang Lenka.

"Maaf!" kata Rinto panik. Rinto melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Lenka. Entah kenapa, Lenka merasa kecewa.

_Lho? Aku…kok merasa kecewa? Apa-apaan ini!?_ Kata Lenka dalam hati sambil memegang pipinya.

* * *

"Hosh… maennya seru banget," kata Gumi. Mereka sudah selesai main petak umpet dan sekarang jam 2 siang.

"Semua ladies, ganti baju dengan gaun. Gentleman, ganti dengan jas. Kita adakan perjamuan minum teh," kata Meiko tersenyum. Ya ampun, apa lagi yang direncanakan Meiko?

Mereka mengganti pakaiannya. Para pria menunggu di kursi yang telah ditulisi nama marga mereka. Herannya, itu selang-seling. Meiko, kau kerasukan apa?

Gumi datang pertama kali. Gadis itu memakai gaun oranye yang lebih panjang dari lutut. Serta bandana oranye di rambutnya. Ia mencari namanya, yang tepat di sebelah Gumiya. Gumiya menarik kursinya, sehingga Gumi dapat duduk dengan mudah. "Terima kasih, Gumiya-kun," kata Gumi tersenyum. Gumiya membalasnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Meiko duduk di sebelah kiri Gumiya, yaitu sebelah kanannya Kaito. Meiko datansg dengan gaun merah panjang dengan belahan tinggi di kakinya. Kaito menarik kursi Meiko, sehingga gadis itu bisa masuk dengan mudah. "Sopan sekali, Kaito," senyum Meiko.

"Terima kasih, Meiko-chan," kata Kaito membalas senyuman Meiko. Gadis-gadis lain berdatangan. Lenka termasuk agak lambat, sehingga ia datang dengan meja makan hampir penuh. Rinto menarik kursi Lenka, yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Lenka tersenyum lembut kepada Rinto, dan Rinto membalasnya.

Lenka memakai gaun putih dengan sarung tangan panjang, serta rambutnya diberi pita kuning di bagian ikatannya. "Baiklah. Semua, silakan tehnya," kata Meiko. Ia berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, dan mendorong sebuah troli makanan. Ia menuangkan teh ke gelas-gelas yang banyak itu.

"Ini teh mallow biru, mallow biru cepat merubah teh jadi biru dan nanti menjadi ungu," kata Meiko sambil mengisi teko bening itu dengan beberapa serpihan bunga. "Dan saat ditambah jeruk, akan berubah menjadi sangat pink," kata Meiko meremas jeruk di tangannya. Air tea itu menjadi berwarna pink lembut.

"Waah, hebat!" kata yang lain melihat Meiko memperagakan caranya.

"Ini Assam Tea. Rasanya agak manis, dan mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri. Ini tea earl grey. Rasanya bisa kita campur dengan campuran strawberry," kata Meiko. Ia menuangkan tea ke dalam cankir di depan teman-temannya.

"Hebat sekali, ya!" kata Gumi.

"Gumi, Mallow biru, Assam Tea, atau Earl Grey?" kata Meiko sambil agak membungkuk.

"Assam Tea, terima kasih," kata Gumi. Semua menikmati tea buatan Meiko, serta kue yang bernama Scone, Mont Blanc, Baumkuchen, dan Churros.

"Meiko, kenapa kita duduk selang-seling?"

"Ini atas permintaan teman-teman. Para pria sepertinya ingin berusaha gagah di depan gadis yang mereka sukai. Jadi ini semua atas permintaan mereka," kata Meiko. Ia memotong sebuah cake tiramisu besar dan mengedarkan kepada teman-temannya. Lenka membantu Meiko.

"Aku saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa," kata Lenka tersenyum. Ia menaruh cake di depan meja teman-temannya.

* * *

"Sudah jam 6 sore. Ayo mandi, waktu satu jam. Lalu kumpul disini pakai yukata dan kimono," kata Meiko. Mereka mengangguk mengerti, dan memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing.

Lenka membantu Gumi memakai yukata, Gumi membantu Meiko, dan Meiko membantu Lenka. Mereka berangkat bersama-sama. Gumi, Lenka dan Meiko mengetuk pintu kamar Gumiya dkk, dan mereka menunggu. "Lama," gumam Meiko. Ia sibuk membenarkan obinya.

"Meiko-chan, itu salah," kata Lenka. Ia membantu Meiko membenarkan obinya.

"Wah, jadi rapi! Terima kasih, Lenka-chan!" kata Meiko. Tidak lama kemudian, Kaito keluar, disusul Gumiya dan Rinto.

"Ayo," kata Gumiya. Gumi memeluk tangan kekasihnya itu. Meiko mengikuti cara Gumi. Kaito hanya blushing saja.

"Ngg… Lenka?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau… gandengan?" kata Rinto. Lenka menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, nanti merepotkanmu. Tidak, terima kasih, shota," kata Lenka. Jujur, Rinto sempat terpesona melihat Lenka. Lenka memakai kimono pendek, karena saat itu musim panas. Berpola bintang, berwarna kuning.

Mereka menyusuri jalan di tempat itu. Banyak kios-kios. Gumi segera berlari sambil setengah menyeret Gumiya. Meiko jongkok bersama Kaito di sebuah kios tangkap ikan.

"Meiko-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku suka padamu. Maukah jadi pacarku?" kata Kaito blushing. Meiko berwajah merah merona, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu," kata Meiko.

Kaito menatap Meiko, dan berucap pelan. "Terima kasih." Lenka dan Rinto sibuk mengamati kejadian itu, ikut-ikutan berwajah merah.

"Kaito berani sekali," gumam Rinto.

"Baru pertama kali aku lihat Meiko-chan blushing berat seperti itu," gumam Lenka.

"Pasangan serasi~"

* * *

"Hajimemashite, Lenka-chan!" "Tikus!" "Kau dan Shion-san…"

* * *

to be continued

* * *

Sae: boseeen... Miya-chan sakit, Mitsu-chan tidur... sepi deh... yang penting, RnR minna-sama!


	9. Chapter 9

My Tsundere Maid-sama

Chapter 9 : Rin dan Len

Hari itu, hari senin. Kemarin mereka pulang dari liburan dari mansion Meiko.

"Rinto, bangun," ujar Lenka. Ia mengetuk kepala pria itu pakai centong sup.

"Aduuuh!"

"Makanya bangun, shota," kata Lenka. Ia tertawa sambil keluar dari kamar Rinto.

"Lenka-chaaaan~!" panggil Gumi memeluk Lenka.

* * *

"Ah… iyaa?"

"Kau tahu hari ini ada siswa pertukaran pelajar?"

"Apa?"

"Iya, sekolah Yamaha school, melakukan pertukaran pelajar, bersama sekolah kita ini!" kata Gumi semangat. "Dari kelas kita, yang menjadi pertukaran pelajar adalah Iroha-chan dan Yukari-chan."

"Benarkah?" kata Meiko ikut-ikutan.

"Ayo! Semua masuk kelas," kata Aoki-sensei. di belakangnya muncul dua orang murid dengan seragam yang tidak sama dengan mereka. "Mereka siswa pertukaran pelajar dengan SMA Yamaha school."

"Moshimoshi! Saya Rin Kamine, yoroshiku!" kata Rin Kamine. Ia memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya, dengan jepit di poninya.

"Saya Len Kagami. Salam kenal," kata Len Kagami. Ia berambut kuning, seperti Rin, namun diikat ponytail kecil.

"Kagami-san, Kamine-san, duduk di sebelah… ah! Kagahime-san! Kagamine-san! Angkat tanganmu," kata Aoki-sensei. Lenka dan Rinto mengangkat tangannya. "Kagami-san, duduk di sebelah kanan Kagahime-san. Kamine-san, duduk di sebelah Kagamine-san."

"Baik," ujar keduanya. Len segera duduk di samping kanan Lenka, dan Rin duduk di sebelah kanan Rinto.

"Salam kenal, Kagami-san. Lenka Kagahime," kata Lenka tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannnya.

"Salam kenal, Kagahime-san. Err… boleh aku panggil Lenka-san?" kata Len. Lenka mengangguk.

"Salam kenal, Len-kun," kata Lenka. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menyalami Rin. "Salam kenal, Kamine-san. Saya Lenka Kagahime. Yoroshiku. Hajimemashite," kata Lenka. Rin merasa senang bahwa ada yang mengerti perkataan bahasa Jepangnya.

"Hajimemashite, Lenka-chan!" kata Rin memeluk Lenka.

"Yoroshiku. Ehm… Rin-chan?" kata Lenka. "Pelajaran sudah dimulai," katanya lagi. Rin tersenyum dan duduk di bangkunya.

* * *

"Lenka-nee!" teriak Gumi. Meiko mengikutinya.

"Hmm?"

"Lenka-chan!" panggil Rin.

"Ah, Meiko, Gumi. Kenalin, Kamine Rin," kata Lenka. Gumi tersenyum ceria.

"Salam kenal, Rin-chan. Namaku Gumi Megpoid. Panggil aja Gumi," kata Gumi. Rin memeluk Gumi.

"Yoroshiku, Gumi-chan!"

"Moshimoshi Rin-chan. Watashi wa Meiko desu. Nama marga… err… tidak usah ditanya? Panggil aja Meiko," kata Meiko.

"Hajimemashite Meiko-chan!" kata Rin ceria.

"Rin!" panggil seseorang. Rin menengok.

"Apa, Len?"

"Kita dipanggil guru. Kau tidak mau ikut?" kata Len. Rin segera menghampiri Len.

"Gomennasai, minna! Pergi dulu, dadah!" teriak Rin melambaikan tangan pada Lenka dan yang lain.

"Lenka-nee, gimana? Enak enggak duduk bareng Kagami-kun?" kata Gumi.

"Biasa aja," kata Lenka.

"Bener?"

"Iya! Ih, Meiko dan Gumi iseng banget sih!"

"Iya deh, kan Lenka udah punya Rinto," goda Gumi. Lenka langsung blushing.

"Bukaaan!" kata Lenka menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Lenka-chan sudah dimabuk asmara sampai tidak sadar," tambah Meiko. Lenka segera mengambil buku siap-siap melempar.

"Baguslah. Kalau Kagami-kun yang tampaknya super alim itu berani pada Lenka-nee yang bak malaikat, akan aku bantai," kata Gumi tersenyum seram.

"Lenka-san!"

"Len-kun?"

"Bisa bantu sebentar?" kata Len. Lenka mengangguk, dan menghampirinya. Ia mengambil sebuah map besar dari Len, serta globe. "Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Lenka. Ia berjalan membantu Len menuju laboraturium.

"Tidak usah," tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil map besar dari Lenka.

"Rinto?"

"Aku Kagamine Rinto," kata Rinto dingin pada Len.

"Lenka-chaaan!" Rin berteriak memanggil Lenka.

"Nani, Rin?"

"Ayo, ikut!" kata Rin menarik-narik Lenka.

"Tapi aku harus…"

"Sisakan semua itu pada cowok. Kau harus ikut, Lenka-chan!" kata Rin memaksa.

"Sini," kata Rinto. Ia mengambil dua globe dari Lenka. Lenka tersenyum berterima kasih, dan pergi ditarik Rin. Kesunyian melanda Rinto dan Len.

"Ehm… Kagamine-san?"

"Ya?"

"Kau menyukai Lenka-san?" tanya Len. Tiba-tiba Rinto langsung blushing. "Benarkan?"

"Kau juga? Sama Kamine-chan," balas Rinto. Sekarang Len yang blushing. "Yah… kita saling membantu, oke?"

* * *

"Maaf, Kagamine-kun. Aku… kidal. Kau mau tukar tempat duduk?" kata Rin setelah tujuh kali menyenggol Rinto. Rinto mengangguk. Ia memasang tatapan berharap pada Len.

"Lenka-san. Kau mau tukar? Berdebu disana. Nanti kau sakit," kata Len. Lenka mengangguk pelan, dan memindahkan tasnya. Rinto tersenyum berarti 'akan-aku-balas-jasamu.'

"Ahhh!" teriak Rin.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku melihat… itu," kata Rin. Lenka segera melihat ke arah Rin. Untung jam pelajaran sekarang kosong.

"Awas," kata Lenka. Ia berdiri, dan keluar dari tempat duduknya, masuk ke tempat duduk Rin, dan membuka jendela. Seekor tikus kecil keluar dari lantai dan loncat keluar menuju kebun. "Sudah, Rin-chan," kata Lenka. Rin memeluk Lenka.

"Makasih, Lenka-chan!"

_Enaknyaaa… aku juga mau dipeluk Rin…_ pikir Len.

_Aku juga mau meluk Lenka. Tapi pasti dipukul_, pikir Rinto. Keduanya menghela napas panjang.

"Hei, Rin-chan! Lihat, lihat!" panggil Meiko. Ia memegang sebuah toples.

"Apa itu?" Meiko membuka toples itu.

"Meiko-chan… jangan bilang yang bawa tikus itu kamu?" kata Lenka.

"Ha? Jadi satu tadi lepas?"

"Meiko-chan, kau benar-benar bawa tikus!?" kata Rin.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Gumi menghampiri Lenka. "Ada ap… kyaaa!" teriak Gumi. Beberapa ekor tikus keluar dari toples. "Tikus! Tikus!" jerit Gumi. Ia segera berlari mencari pelindung ketika melihat tikus-tikus itu berlari di lantai. Para gadis yang lain yang mendengar pekikan Gumi ikut panik melihat tikus-tikus yang berlari di lantai.

"Tikuuuus!" teriak yang lain. Mereka mencari perlindungan yaitu naik ke kursi, keluar kelas, dan lainnya. Para cowok hanya menonton mereka yang jerit-jerit, dan sesekali tertawa. Lenka jongkok di lantai, melihat tikus-tikus itu berlarian.

"Meiko, berapa tikus yang lepas?"

"Aku bawa enam belas, lepas sembilan," kata Meiko menghitung. Lenka segera mengambil kotak pensil kosong dan sarung tangan. Ia mencomot beberapa tikus dari lantai, dan memasukan ke dalam kotak pensil. Untungnya tikus-tikus itu kecil.

"Sudah tiga," kata Lenka mengambil seekor tikus putih. Tapi tikus itu gesit, jadi ia berlari kesana kemari. "Eh, tunggu!" teriak Lenka. Ia mengejar tikus putih itu.

Set!

"Percuma kalau sendiri," kata Len. Ia mengambil tikus itu. "Nih."

"Arigatou, Len-kun," kata Lenka. Ia tersenyum pada Len.

"Sama-sama."

"Lelet sekali sih? Aku sudah dapat lima," kata Rinto tiba-tiba. Ia mengikat tikus itu dengan tali, dan menyatukan ekornya.

"Rinto!"

"Kyaaa!" jerit Rin. Ia merasakan ada tikus yang menaiki pahanya. Rin hanya memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menepis tikus itu. Perlahan Rin membuka matanya. Ia melihat Len di depannya mengambil tikus dari pahanya dan memasukannya ke dalam toples.

"Sudah, jangan nangis," kata Len mengusap mata Rin. Rin menyadari bahwa ia menangis.

"Makasih, Len," kata Rin.

"Sama-sama," balas Len.

"Aku pulang duluan, Lenka-nee! Meiko-chan, Rin-chan!" kata Gumi melambaikan tangannya.

"Dah!" balas Rin. Lenka mengambil tasnya.

"Ano, Lenka?"

"Iya, Meiko?" balas Lenka.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya?" kata Meiko. Lenka memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Mau ke mana? Tumben. Kalau Gumi, pasti mau pergi makan malam bersama keluarganya. Kalau Meiko tumben banget. Seringnya pergi jalan-jalan dulu," goda Lenka.

"Ano… aku… mau pergi bareng Kaito."

Hening

Hening

Hen~

"Apa!?" kata Lenka kaget. "Kau dan Shion-san…"

"Sttt!" kata Meiko malu. "Baru saja, kemarin."

"Aku tahu kok," kata Lenka.

"Kau tahu?" balas Meiko. Lenka mengangguk. "Pokoknya, begitulah. Oh iya, semangat ya!"

"Buat?"

"Buat deketin Kagamine-kun," kata Meiko tertawa. Lenka blushing, dan siap-siap melempar penghapus.

"Enggak mungkin, Meikooo!" teriak Lenka. Meiko berlari ke luar kelas sambil tertawa.

"Ada apa, Lenka-chan?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Lenka menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang memukul kepalanya. "Aduh. Siapa sih… Rinto?"

"Ah, Kagamine-kun," kata Rin.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kamine-chan," kata Rinto. Rin mengangguk. Lenka segera mengikutinya.

"Dadah, Rin-chan," kata Lenka melambaikan tangan.

"Bye bye!" balas Rin. Len menatap Rin. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ayo. Aku mau pulang."

* * *

"Salam kenal! Namaku Hibiki Lui" "Lenka-chan kan pacarku!" "Jangan dekati Lenka lagi!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: selesai... SKFSK

Mitsu: apaan tuh?

Miya: sistem kerjain fict sekali kebut

Sae: capeeek~

Mitsu: Sae-san! cepet buatnya! jangan males-malesan aja!

Sae: cape, Mitsu-chan!

Miya: dasar pemales!

Ann: ano... permisi?

Miya: ya?

Ann: aku baru muncul pertama kali. kenalin, Anne Bitterflavor

Mitsu: salam kenal, Ann-chan!

Ann: yorohiku

Sae: hoiii... aku dicuekin nih?

Mitsu: bodo amat :p

Sae: eh... jangan ngomong begitu. kalo enggak pasangan kalian kagak Sae munculin nih!

Ann: ano? aku... harus ngapain?

Mitsu: dienjoing aja semua ini :3

Sae: hallo? ada orang?

Mitsu dan Miya: cuekin aja wanita aneh itu. sekarang, RnR, minna-sama!

Ann: hajimemashite minna-sama. RnR please ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Pacar Lenka benar ada!?

Hari itu panas sekali. Para siswi mengipasi dirinya pakai buku. Para siswa agak membuka kancing paling atasnya. "Lenka-nee…"

"Ada apa, Gumi?"

"Panassss…" kata Gumi. Rin yang baru datang menggigit es krim di bibirnya.

"Ohayou, minna," kata Rin. Walaupun panas, ia masih saja semangat.

"Ohayou," balas Lenka dan Meiko kompak. Meiko mengambil es batu yang ia minta dari penjual di kantin. Gumi mengeluarkan pakaiannya karena gerah. Hanya Lenka yang masih berpakaian rapi.

"Semua, duduk," kata Aoki-sensei. Beliau mengelap dahinya pakai saputangan. "Kita dapat murid baru. Dari SMA Yamaha school," kata Aoki-sensei. Rin dan Len yang mendengar nama sekolah mereka dipanggil segera meihat siapa murid baru itu.

"Salam kenal! Namaku Hibiki Lui," kata pria itu. Rin dan Len terbalak melihat Lui.

"Lui!?" kata Rin. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Lenka dan Rinto merasa mengenal orang itu.

"Tempat dudukmu… di sebelah Kamine-san," kata Aoki-sensei. Lui mengangguk, dan menghampiri tempat duduk kosong itu.

Lenka mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang diminta Aoki-sensei dan memberikannya kepada beliau. Saat Lenka berdiri, ia kaget ketika Hibiki Lui, memeluknya.

"Lenka-chaaan~!" kata Hibiki Lui.

"Eh?" kata anak-anak sekelas itu kompak.

"Kau kenal Lenka-san?" kata Len.

"Lenka-chan kan pacarku!" Taaak! Suara pukulan kembar keras. Sebuah penghapus papan tulis dan kotak pensil mengenai kepala Lui. Penghapus itu milik Gumi, dan kotak pensil milik Rinto.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Lenka-nee!" kata Gumi. Rinto tahu seberapa mengerikan Gumi saat tahu bahwa Lenka dekat laki-laki lain, karena ia sendiri, majikan Lenka, pernah dilempar ember oleh Gumi. Rinto sendiri entah reflex atau apa, ia melempar kotak pensilnya mengenai kepala Lui.

"Hee… ada Kagamine-san juga ya," kata Lui.

"Lui, bisa kau tidak melepaskanku?" kata Lenka resah.

"Kenapa? Lenka-chan ingin aku makin erat memeluk? Boleh… boleh…"

"Jangan macam-macam, Hibiki!" teriak Rinto. "Duduk!"

"Seperti dulu, kau tetap overprotektif pada Lenka-chan, ya," kata Lui menyindir.

"Hibiki. Kau tidak bisa duduk tenang?" kata Len.

"Kau tidak punya telinga? Jadi apa yang menempel di bagian samping kepalamu? Telinga atau pegangan panci?" kata Meiko dingin.

"Kau jangan macam-macam ya," kata Gumiya.

"Apaan sih. Aku kan sudah berjanji pada Lenka-chan, kalau besar nanti aku akan menikahinya," kata Lui santai, tanpa melepas pelukan Lenka. Akhirnya, Lenka mengambil langkahnya. Ia mengambil semacam penggaris panjang yang terbuat dari besi dan pastinya sakit rasanya. Gadis itu mengetuk kepala Lui dengan penggaris. "Sakiiit, Lenka-chan!"

"Lui, duduk. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu," kata Lenka dingin. Baru pertama kali, Gumi, sampai Rinto, yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya, mendengar Lenka berbicara sinis dan dingin seperti itu. Lui hanya cemberut dan duduk. Lenka segera menepis pelukan Lui, dan duduk di bangkunya. "Silakan lanjutkan pelajarannya, Sensei."

"A-ah… iya," kata Aoki-sensei. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa beliau harus mengajar dan menonton drama muridnya ini.

* * *

"Lenka-ch…"

"Lenkaaa-nee!" teriak Gumi, memeluk sahabatnya itu. Lui yang ingin mendekati Lenka segera didorong oleh Gumi, Meiko dan Rin.

"Lenka-chan, pergi yuk. Katanya kau mau membuat sketsa? Ayo!" kata Rin setengah menyeret Lenka.

"Iya. Lenka capek? aku buatin tea, ya!" kata Meiko buru-buru.

"Lenka-ch…"

"Ayo, ayo!" teriak Gumi sambil mendorong Lenka.

"Ak…"

"Lenka, aku perlu bicara padamu sebentar," tiba-tiba Rinto datang.

"Huhh! Rinto pengganggu!" kata Gumi sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Megpoid-san, dipanggil Gumiya. Sake-san, dipanggil Kaito. Kamine-chan, dipanggil Aoki-sensei," kata Rinto cuek sambil menarik tangan Lenka.

"Namaku Meiko! Bukan Sake-san!" teriak Meiko. Gumi tertawa-tawa saja sambil mencari Gumiya, Rin tersenyum geli. Meiko cemberut sambil mencari kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Rinto?" kata Lenka sambil melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman Rinto.

"Ehm…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari keempat mahluk itu," kata Rinto. Lenka mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Hening

Hening

"Lenka, kau mau mengabulkan permohonanku?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak boleh membantah loh ya."

"Iya. Apa?" kata Lenka resah.

"Ehm… mulai besok… tolong buatkan aku…"

"Baiklah," setelah berbisik, Rinto segera berwajah merah. "Tumben."

"Ya… soaln-"

"Ya ya ya. Tidak usah ngomong. Pasti akan aku buatkan," kata Lenka memotong. Rinto melipat tangannya di dada tanda kesal. Lenka duduk di bawah pohon yang kebetulan ia sedang memegang buku sketsa. Ia mulai mengambar. Lenka melihat Rinto yang hanya berdiri saja, akhirnya menepuk sebelahnya. "Ayo, duduk. Panas loh."

Rinto duduk di bawah pohon tepat di sebelah Lenka. Hening…

"Rinto-Lenka," keduanya bicara serempak. Mereka saling berpandangangan, dan Lenka menunduk duluan karena malu.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak. Punyaku tidak terlalu penting," kata Lenka. Rinto terdiam. Akhirnya Rinto yang buka mulut duluan.

"Lenka?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Lui bersikap dekat sekali padamu?"

"Waktu SD, saat kita piket, kelas 3 SD. Lui bilang, suatu saat dia akan menikahiku. Hanya itu saja."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku bilang…" seketika itu juga Lenka langsung blushing.

_"Kenapa Lenka-chan tidak mau menikah denganku?"_

_"Karena aku akan menikah dengan Rinto!"_

_"Tapikan Rinto tidak suka padamu! Denganku saja!"_

_"Akan aku terus berusaha supaya dia suka padaku!"_

Perkataannya sewaktu kecil terngiang di telinganya. "A-aku… bil-lang…" tiba-tiba Lenka jadi malu sendiri. Rinto menunggu. "Yang lebih penting, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Apa yang Lui katakan padamu?"

"Eh… mereka yang kemarin, kan?" kata Lenka menunjuk dua orang berbadan tegap. Rinto segera mengikuti arah pandang Lenka.

"Mereka…" _mereka yang berusaha menculikku dan Lenka…_ kata Rinto dalam hati. Kedua orang itu segera memasuki sekolah. Rinto segera menarik Lenka dan mengikuti kedua orang itu. Kedua orang berbadan tegap memasuki sebuah ruang kelas. "Gawat!" segera Rinto dan Lenka melihat kelas yang dimasuki.

"Kelas… kita?!" kata Lenka panik. "Sudah kuduga mereka mengincar kita! Apa yang kita lakukan, Rinto?!"

"Jangan panik!"

"Nanti mereka mencelakai teman-teman sekelas! Aku tidak mau korban!"

"Lenka!"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Rinto, apa yang ki-" seketika itu juga, Lenka terdiam, karena mulutnya terbungkam oleh bibir Rinto.

"Diam! Tenanglah!" kata Rinto melepaskan ciumannya. Lenka menurut. Gadis itu memegang pipinya yang memerah. Segera Rinto membuka pintu kelas. Semua menjerit senang "Eh?"

"Kagahime-san! Kagamine-san! Lihat apa yang Hibiki bawa!" kata teman-teman mereka.

"Apa?"

"Mereka membawa bekal untuk kita semua!" teriak yang lain.

"Lenka-chan~! Sini, sini! Aku suapin!"

"…" Lenka hanya terdiam. Ternyata para orang bertubuh besar itu adalah bodyguardnya Lui. Tiba-tiba muka Lenka memanas karena menyadari Rinto masih menggenggam tangannya. Lui menghampirinya, dan Rinto berjaga-jaga.

"Lenka-chan! Ayo," kata Lui menyendokkan nasi dan menyodorkan kepada Lenka.

"Aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mau!" kata Lenka. Ia segera mundur dan bersembunyi di balik Rinto.

"Hooo… Kagamine-san mau jadi pahlawan ya," kata Lui sinis.

"Aku… aku sama sekali tidak pacaran sama Hibiki Lui! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau!" teriak Lenka tiba-tiba. Semua gadis di kelas itu bersorak gembira, termasuk Rin. "Ingat ya! Siswi-siswi, aku tidak pacaran dengan Lui, jadi, kalau kalian mengincarnya, silakan! Aku tidak terkait apapun pada Lui!" kata Lenka. Para siswa juga bersorak, karena mereka semua fansnya Lenka.

"Ah… kenapa Lenka begitu? Kan Lenka-chan sudah janji padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah janji apapun padamu dan tidak pernah!" kata Lenka. Ia langsung masuk ke pelukannya di punggung Rinto ketika ia merasa dipelototi Lui.

"Rinto Kagamine, bertandinglah denganku."

"Ha?"

"Kalau aku menang, jangan dekati Lenka!"

"Kalau aku menang?"

"Akan aku turuti keinginanmu!"

"Baiklah, setimpal. Aku menang, kau jangan dekati Lenka. Kau menang, aku tidak akan mendekati Lenka. Mengerti?" kata Rinto.

"Hoo! Kagamine dan Hibiki akan berduel memperebutkan Kagahime! Siapa yang menang? Terus saksikan acara televise Voc-" Dug! Rin dijitak oleh Len. "Sakit!"

"Jangan main-main!" Gumipun tidak bisa ikut-ikutan. Meiko? Sibuk mabuk (dilempar meja oleh Meiko) Me-meiko… hanya menyoraki saja.

* * *

"Setuju" "Apa?! Kenapa begini!?" "Dia menang, dan aku memang lebih memilihnya!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Ann: Ann sekarang yang tampil! halo, semuanya!

Mitsu: Ann-chan memang lebih manis kalau ceria. jangan kalem-kalem, doong!

Ann: eh? tapi...

Miya: takut sama Sae? dia mah tidak perlu ditakutin

Sae: Miya-chan nakal!

Mitsu: oh iya, readers, kami hanya ingin umumin, Rinto dan Lenka itu belom jadian. ciuman di bagian ini... #blushing sendiri# itu karena Rinto...

Miya: #ehem# kalau Mitsu enggak kuat lanjutin, sudah enggak usah dipaksain.

Ann: po-pokoknya... sekarang, read and reviewnya, semua!

Miya, Mitsu: RnR minna-sama!

Sae: bocoran. fict ini dibuat urutan dari GumixGumiya, MeikoxKaito, RinxLen, RintoxLenka. jadi Rin dan Len aja belom jadian, Rinto dan Lenka juga belum akan dibuat. mereka terakhir... hee... hee... hee...

Miya: jangan ketawa! aneh tahu!

Sae: hee... hee...

Mitsu: #mukul kepala Sae pake ember yang dapet dari Gumi#


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Duel!

"Kagamine Rinto! Kutantang kau!" kata Hibiki Lui sambil mengacungkan tangannya di depan Rinto. Rinto? Menguap saja.

"Apa?" kata Rinto bosan.

"Ku tantang di ulangan besok!" kata Lui. Rinto langsung duduk tegak siap mendengarkan. "Peraturannya masih sama, jadi jangan berharap menang!"

"Setuju," kata Rinto. Ia mulai memutar-mutar pensilnya ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi. Tiba-tiba Lenka yang sedang ngobrol dengan Gumi, yang tempat duduknya di belakang Rin, gadis ponytail itu menarik rambut Rinto pelan. "Apa?" bisik Rinto.

"Hei, kau bisa ulangan?" kata Lenka. Tiba-tiba Rinto terbalak.

_Baka! Kenapa setuju tanding ulangan!? Udah tau aku ini enggak bisa pelajaran!_

"Tenang aja, Hibiki itu kaga bisa belajar," kata Lenka mengedipkan matanya yang terlihat imut di mata Rinto dan Lui.

"Ha? Terus kenapa dia minta tanding ulangan?"

"Karena tidak ada bahan buat bertanding lagi," kata Lenka tersenyum kawaii. "Baiklah, Rinto Kagamine. Sampai di rumah, akan aku bantu kau belajar non-stop!"

"Tidaaaak!"

"Jangan berisik! Sensei sudah mau datang!" kata Gumi sambil memukul Rinto yang ada di depannya pakai penggaris.

* * *

Hari ini, pukul 3 sore, seorang pria tampan, berambut honey blonde dengan empat jepit di poninya, sedang memasukin ruang siksaan. Memang tidak pernah dimunculkan di cerita, tapi inilah ruang siksaan ala Lenka. Sebuah kamar kecil, yang hanya berisi meja, kursi, alat tulis, serta buku soal.

"Tidak boleh keluar, makan, minum, buang air sampai kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini!" kata Lenka. Terdengar kejam, tapi, coba kau bayangkan sendiri. Seseorang yang ingin mempertaruhkan dirimu di medan perang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak punya senjata. Lenka telah capek mengajari Rinto selama dua jam, dan tidak ada yang menyatu pada ingatannya.

Ruang siksaan ini dulu ruang milik ibunya, tempat menyimpan peralatan masak. Tapi ternyata ruang itu lebih luas daripada yang mereka duga. Maka Lenka menyusun ruang siksaan ini. Ia memasukan kursi satu, meja satu, alat tulis, dan tissue.

"Lenka! Bantu oba memasak, ya!" kata Oba-san. Lenka menjawab.

"Iya!" balas gadis itu. Ia membuka pintu ruang siksaan. "Aku pergi dulu. Tidak boleh keluar, sampai minimal kau menyelesaikan 6 soal, dan itu pasti benar," kata Lenka. "Kalau kau membangkang, aku ikat kau di meja dan aku kunci pintunya."

"Iya! Berisik!" kata Rinto sambil memegang dahinya memeras otak. Jujur, dari tadi ia lapar sekali. Apalagi aroma harum masakan ibunya bisa memasuki ruang siksaan sempit itu. "Sial, susah sekali," Rinto menggumam seperti mengutuk. Handphonenya disita Lenka, gamenya disimpan Lenka.

Setelah setengah jam, Lenka merasa kasihan pada Rinto yang terkurung. Memang ruang itu bersih, karena rutin dibersihkan setiap tiga hari sekali. Akhirnya, Lenka memasuki ruang siksaan sambil membawa makan malam miliknya dan Rinto. "Rinto?" katanya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Lenka membuka pintu ruang siksaan itu dan masuk. Ia melihat Rinto tertidur dalam posisi kepalanya disenderkan ke meja.

Lenka tidak bisa berbuat kejam lagi. Ia melihat pria itu telah mengerjakan nyaris semua soal yang ia berikan, entah benar atau salah. Lenka berlari kecil ke kamarnya, dan kembali ke ruang siksaan dengan membawa selimut. Diselimuti punggung Rinto, lalu ditaruhnya makanan di depan pria itu. Lenka turun lagi ke dapur, dan berkutik di sana selama sepuluh menit.

Ia kembali lagi dengan membawa jus jeruk, dan menaruhnya di samping makanan Rinto. Perlahan di dekati wajahnya ke wajah Rinto. "Capek ya," bisik Lenka. "Tidur saja, jangan mempikirkan soal pertandingan itu…. Dan… terima kasih, Rinto," bisik Lenka lagi, dan pergi meninggalkan Rinto.

Lenka memegang pipinya yang memerah. Kalau ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah menyatakan perasaan, mungkin? Atau ia sudah mencium pipi pemuda itu. Tapi Lenka tetap cewek tsundere tingkat tinggi, jadi dia tidak mengijinkan dirinya berbuat begitu.

* * *

Rinto terbangun karena harum aroma masakan. "Hoaam…" pemuda itu meregangkan tangannya, dan menguap pelan. Ia kaget melihat buku soal miliknya telah dikoreksi, dan ada makanan di mejanya. "Horeee~!" teriak Rinto menyadari bahwa akhirnya ia makan.

Sambil asyik makan, Rinto menyadari ada sebuah jus jeruk yang terpisah dari nampan. Pria itu mengamati gelas itu, dan menemukan sebuah piring kecil di bawah gelas jus jeruk. "Lenka…" bisik pria itu sambil tersenyum. Segera ia habiskan makanannya itu, dan meminum jus jeruk miliknya. _Jus jeruk milikku?_ Batin Rinto. _Aku harap bukan jus jeruk saja yang menjadi milikku,_ katanya lagi sambil mengisap jus jeruk pakai sedotan.

"Lenka," panggil Rinto. Lenka yang dari tadi hanya tiduran sambil membaca di kamarnyapun menoleh.

"Rinto?" balas Lenka. Rinto memasuki kamar Lenka. Tampaknya gadis itu habis mandi, karena rambutnya basah. "Ada apa?"

"Nggg…" kata pria itu. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Lenka dan setelah itu hening karena tidak ada topic pembicaraan lagi. Lenka membiarkan rambutnya terurai karena masih basah, sedangkan Rinto berdiri saja. "Ada lagi?" kata Lenka kemudian.

"Lenka," kata Rinto pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku kalah dalam pertandingan ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Rinto. Lenka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ehm… jujur, aku tidak tahu," kata Lenka. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Tidak… lupakan," kata Lenka dengan wajah merah.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" kata Rinto sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Lenka. Seketika itu juga Lenka blushing sejadi-jadinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sakit, shota!" kata Lenka mengejek. Ia mengejek pria itu supaya Rinto tidak tahu ia berwajah merah padam.

"Apa, shota, katamu?" kata Rinto kesal. Muncul empat siku-siku di kepalanya. "Jangan buat aku jengkel." Lenka kembali membaca bukunya, dan Rinto masih berjongkok di dekat kasur Lenka. "Lenka."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah bertanya, apa nanti saat kau dewasa, kau akan bisa kencan dengan kekasihmu, bukan? (baca chapter 5)" kata Rinto tiba-tiba mengingatkan akan kejadian sebelas hari yang lalu.

"Eh? Ya, kenapa?" balas Lenka gugup.

"Aku harap… aku…" bisik Rinto pelan. Lenka tidak bisa mendengarkan suara Rinto lagi karena memang pemuda itu berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar. "Ss-sudah ya, a-aku ma-mau melan… jutkan bb-belajar la-lagi… Jaa," kata Rinto gugup. Segera Rinto keluar kamar Lenka dan menutup pintunya. Lenka langsung menutup wajahnya pakai buku.

"Apa yang mau dibilangnya? Kenapa ia gugup?" bisik Lenka pada dirinya sendiri berkali-kali. _Aduh, kenapa aku… berwajah merah dan berkali-kali blushing, karena dirinya? apa… kenapa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Pernah aku rasakan, sekali… saat Lui menyatakan dirinya akan menikah denganku, aku menjawab… _blush! Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Di saat yang sama di lain tempat, Rinto sedang jongkok di depan pintu kamar Lenka sambil memunggunginya.

_Sial, kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Untungnya sepertinya ia tidak mendengarkan ia dengar, bisa mati malu! Apa-apaan tadi, aku bilang… aku harap aku menjadi kekasihmu!? Huh, disini aku bisa bilang tanpa terbata-bata. _Rinto memegangi kepalanya dan berjongkok dengan wajah merah.

Yah… mereka berdua tsundere tingkat tinggi, gengsi, jadi tidak berani menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Padahal, Rinto sudah berkali-kali mencium Lenka loh. Tunggu, Sae hitung dulu… pertama saat di ruang kesehatan. Malahan di ruang kesehatan berbuat sesuatu yang… melewati ciuman? Kedua saat Lenka sakit, Rinto sembarang cium dahinya Lenka, lalu, ketiga kemarin saat Lenka panik. Kalau Lenka lebih peka dan sensitive sedikit, pasti ia sudah tahu kalau Rinto suka padanya, karena gelagatnya sangat kelihatan.

Mana ada pria yang nekad marah kepada orang lain karena seorang gadis dilukainya, berani mencium, menggandeng, memeluk, melindungi, merawat, menjaga, lembut, dan segala macam sampai menyuruhmu ganti baju saat kau sakit selain pria itu suka… maaf, cinta pada gadis itu?

* * *

Esoknya. Hari ini yang mengajar Aoki-sensei. karena kemarin Lenka sibuk mengajari Rinto, ia sama sekali tidak belajar. Oh iya, alasan Lenka mengajari Rinto, karena bukan soal pertandingan itu. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pertandingan itu. Ia masa bodoh dengan kedua pria itu. Alasan mengajar adalah, Lenka stress setiap ulangan pasti orang itu jeblok. Setelah kejadian diatas, Gumi menelepon Lenka, dan datang bersama Gumiya ke kediaman Rinto, untuk belajar bareng. Lenka merasa bebannya berkurang ketika Gumiya yang pintar membantunya mengajar, jadi Lenka tidak perlu mengeluarkan emosi.

"Semua, masukkan buku ke dalam tas kalian. Kita mulai ulangan," kata Aoki-sensei. ia menaruh kertas di mejanya, dan dibagikan oleh Meiko.

Rin sibuk mengisi pensilnya karena setiap dicetik pasti isinya patah. Len, tampangnya tenang-tenang saja, cenderung santai. Gumiya tidak merasa terbebani soal ulangan itu dan mendengarkan lagu lewat headsetnya. Rinto memutar otak menghafal rumus, Gumi kesal karena tidak bisa buat contekkan. Kaito beberapa kali ditegur karena ia tidak mau menyudahi acara makan es krim nya. Lui sibuk memeras otaknya. Dari mereka semua, yang paling santai adalah Lenka. Ia pasrah apa adanya.

Setelah ulangan, langsung dibagikan. "Kagamine Rinto," nama Rinto disebut. Ia mengambil ulangan itu. 68…

"Apa!?" teriak Lui saat melihat ulangannya.

"Kau berapa?"

"Kau dulu."

"Ehm… 68," kata Rinto. Lui tampak kecewa. "Kau?"

"Sama…" kata Lui. Rinto tidak percaya dan merampas ulangan Lui. Benar, nilainya 68.

"Hehehe… karena aku, Meiko-chan, Rin-chan, Gumiya-kun, Kaito-kun, Kagami-kun dan Lenka-nee yang menang," kata Gumi sambil tersenyum. "Kalian berdua hari ini jadi budak kami."

"Hei, aku tidak berduel denganmu!" kata Lui dan Rinto kompak.

"Aku 70, Lenka-chan 98, Meiko-chan 92, Megopoid-kun 90, Shion-san 74, Len 88," kata Rin memamerkan senyumannya. Lenka hanya bertopang dagu dan duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Len-kun pintar," kata Lenka. "Tapi aku sudah menebaknya. Soalnya sikapmu seperti orang gila belajar," kata Lenka lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tenang-tenang aja, Lenka," kata Meiko.

"Ya, karena aku menang dari mereka berdua," kata Lenka santai. "Oh iya, aku sama sekali tidak mau membantu lagi loh ya buat pertandingan kalian selanjutnya, dan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," kata Lenka.

"Rinto dan Lui dibantu Lenka?" kata Gumiya terbalak.

"Ya. Kemarin kau lihat sendiri aku mengajar Rinto, dan kemarin pula, dari jam delapan sampai jam sebelas malam Lui mengirim e-mail minta membantunya belajar via tulisan," kata Lenka. Ia mengusap matanya yang mau menghitam kayak panda.

"Kalian berdua curang," kata Len. Rinto dan Lui hanya keringat dingin mendapat tatapan maut Gumi.

"Maaf!" kata Rinto dan Lui menunduk.

"Terserahlah kalian tanding segala macam. Aku sudah tidak mau ikut campur," kata Lenka bertopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela seperti menerawang. "Oh iya, Len-kun, buku ini bagus sekali. Besok-besok bolehkah aku pinjam lanjutannya?" kata Lenka sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"Memang bagus sekali. Besok akan aku bawa dua volume lagi," kata Len sambil memasukkan buku yang ia terima dari Lenka.

"Semua, ayo ganti baju buat jam olahraga," kata Meiko. Semua keluar dari kelas dan berpisah di sebuah tikungan, memisahkan toilet wanita dan pria. Gumi memeluk lengan Lenka, dan Rin memegang ujung baju Lenka seperti anak takut hilang.

"Rinto, kutantang kau," kata Lui. Rinto yang sedang mengeluarkan pakaian olahraganya menoleh. "Kutantang kau di pelajaran olahraga ini. Kita lihat apa yang sensei minta kita kerjakan, dan kita bertanding," kata Lui. Rinto mengangkat bahu malas.

Semua sudah ada di lapangan. Sepertinya, Luka-sensei, guru kesehatan serta guru olahraga, merombak dan mengubah 'sedikit' di pakaian olahraga wanita. Pakaian mereka sekarang sebuah kaus lengan pendek dengan lambang sekolah, SMA Crypton Academy di bagian dada, serta blommers.

Blommers adalah semacam pakaian olahraga wanita, yang seperti… ehem… celana dalam…. Entah apa yang diotak Luka-sensei. saat para gadis dari semua kelas protes akan modifikasi seragam yang tidak direncana ini, Luka-sensei menjawab. "Karena musim panas, jadi lebih ringan kan tubuhnya?" memang kalau pakai blommers tubuh terasa lebih ringan. Tapi, mana ada gadis yang percaya diri memakai pakaian seperti pakaian dalam dan menonjolkan paha mereka.

Dengan tidak sopannya para siswa membuka mulutnya melihat paha mulus milik para siswi. Lenka segera duduk dan melipat kakinya menyembunyikan kakinya.

"Semua, kita ambil tes lari hari ini. Mulai, dari per nomor absen. Kagahime-san, tolong bantu menghitung waktu lari," kata Luka-sensei. Lenka berdiri, dan berdampingan dengan Luka-sensei. gadis itu memegang stopwatch. Satu persatu murid-murid diambil nilainya. Saat bagian Lenka, Luka sensei yang mengukur waktunya.

"Kagami 00:33:12, Kamine 00:38:45." Lenka mendiktekan catatan waktu kepada Luka-sensei. Setelah mereka selesai, Lenka segera dihampiri oleh Rinto dan Lui.

"Lenka/Lenka-chan," kata Rinto dan Lui kompak. Lenka yang merasa ketakutan mundur dua langkah.

"Berapa catata nilaiku?" tanya Lui.

"Eeer… Hibiki… 00:26:33," kata Lenka pelan.

"Aku?" tanya Rinto.

"Ehm… Rinto… 00:24:43," kata Lenka.

"Apa!?" teriak Lui histeris. "Aku kalah!?"

"Kalian taruhan apa lagi?" kata Lenka kaget. Lenka segera menunduk. Sepertinya ia merasa sedih.

"Lenka-nee kenapa?" kata Gumi menghampiri Lenka. Lenka terdiam sebentar.

"Mereka… bertanding lagi…" kata Lenka menunjuk Lui dan Rinto dalam keadaan gadis itu masih menunduk. "Dan… aku…" kata Lenka pelan.

"Kenapa bisa kalah!?" teriak Lui depresi.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kau tidak boleh mendekati Lenka-chan lagi," kata Rin. Lenka masih menunduk.

"Kau curang, ya Kagamine!"

"Apa!? Tidak!"

"Jangan-jangan kau memaksa Lenka-chan! Ya, aku tahu itu!" Lui mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha memukul Rinto. Rinto tidak bisa mengelak karena serangan tiba-tiba Lui. Duug!

"Lenka!"

Ya, bukan Rinto yang terkena tinjuan Lui, melainkan Lenka yang berusaha melindunginya. Lenka memejamkan matanya dan membungkuk pelan sambil merintih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _aho_!?" teriak Gumi panik.

"Gumi…" kata Lenka pelan. Tiba-tiba, dengan sisa tenaganya, Lenka mendekati Rinto. "Kau… ti-tidak a-apa-apa?" kata Lenka.

"Bodoh! Kau yang harus dikhawatirkan!" teriak Rinto panik. Lenka tersenyum lemah, dan menoleh ke arah Lui.

"Hibiki, Rinto yang menang. Ia sama sekali tidak curang…" kata Lenka tersenyum ke arah Lui. "Dan… ak-aku… lebih… memilihnya," kata Lenka. Ia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kepada Lui. "Mari… kita be-berteman lagi… Lui…"

Brak! Lenka jatuh. Ia terjatuh tepat di depan Rinto dan Lui. Rin menjerit. Meiko segera memanggil guru, Gumi panik setengah mati. Pokoknya, yang diingat oleh Lenka, Lui nyaris menerima uluran tangannya, dan seketika itu juga semua buram.

_"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"_

_"Apa, Lenka?"_

_"Kita hari ini… eh…"_

_"Lenka! Awass!"_

_"Eh?" Braak!_

_"Kaa-san! Okaa-san kenapa!? Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"_

"Hosh… Hosh…" Lenka bangun dengan napas memburu. Ia menebarkan pandangan keliling. "Aku…"

"Lenka-nee!" teriak Gumi. "Nee-san sudah sadar!"

"Astaga, syukurlah!" kata Meiko. Ia memegang botol air dan menyodorkannya kepada Lenka. Lenka hanya diam. Ia bisa merasakan, rasa sakit di kepala dan perut.

"Lenka-chan! Masih sakit?" kata Rin panik.

"Kau harus istirahat sebentar. Selama kau pingsan, kau tampak resah dan berkeingat terus," kata Luka-sensei.

"Mau es krim?" kata Kaito yang langsung dijitak Meiko.

"Mana…"

"Ada apa, Lenka-chan?"

"Dimana… dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Rinto! Dimana dia!?" kata Lenka panik. "Rinto…! Rinto…!"

"Ada apa?" kata Rinto. Ia masuk ke dalam klinik itu. Seketika itu juga, Lenka memeluk Rinto, lalu menangis pelan.

"Astaga, sesakit itukah?" kata Rin cemas. Rinto tahu, kalau yang ditangisi Lenka bukan rasa sakitnya. Gumiya menarik tangan Gumi, mengajaknya keluar. Len juga menggandeng Rin, dan Meiko mendorong Kaito keluar. Luka-sensei juga yang menyukai drama anak muda (?) pergi meninggalkan Rinto dan Lenka.

"Rinto…" kata Lenka sambil mengusap matanya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu…" kata Lenka melepas pelukannya. "Kamu tahu… soal kematian ibuku?"

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu."

"Maukah Rinto mendengarkan ceritaku? Ini saja," kata Lenka. "Permintaan terakhirku. Setelah itu aku akan bekerja seperti maid lainnya."

"Aku akan mendengarkan, tapi jangan bicara seperti itu," kata Rinto.

"Aku… melihat masa laluku yang aku lupakan. Waktu aku kecil, aku sedang bersama ibuku menyebrangi jembatan layang. Lalu jembatan itu ambruk. Ibu mendorongku ke pinggir jembatan, dan ia jatuh ke bawah bersama puing-puing reruntuhan," kata Lenka. Ia mulai menangis lagi. "Seandainya ia tidak menolongku. Seandainya waktu itu aku saja yang jatuh, seandainya aku yang mati…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" kata Rinto nyaris berteriak sambil memegang pundak Lenka.

"Eh?"

"Keberadaanmu sangat penting bagiku! Siapa yang nanti akan mengajariku!? Siapa nanti yang selalu menyiapkan kami sekeluarga sarapan!? Siapa yang akan diperebutkan aku dan Lui!? Siapa yang akan mengambil ciuman pertamaku!? Siapa nanti yang menjadi cinta pertamaku!?" kata Rinto menatap mata Lenka. Lenka menunduk, dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," gumam gadis kuncir kuda itu.

Klek. Pintu klinik dibuka. Hibiki Lui masuk ke dalam ruangan Lenka. Rinto melepaskan pegangannya dan duduk di samping Lenka.

"Lui…"

"Maaf!" kata Lui. Lenka menatap Lui.

"Ada apa?" kata Lenka. Lui menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu pingsan, aku membuatmu banyak mederita, aku membuatmu terpaksa, aku…" Lenka segera menutup mulut Lui dengan jarinya.

"Stt!" kata Lenka. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak membenci Lui, kok," katanya. Lui terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," katanya. Lalu muncul lagi sifat genitnya. "Uhh… Lenka-chan manis banget, sih! Ayo, sini aku peluk!"

Plaak! Rinto memukul tangan Lui. "Kau tidak cukup membuat Lenka terluka, hah!? Mau apa lagi!?" kata Rinto. Matanya berkilat-kilat seperti marah.

"Rinto," kata Lenka lembut sambil memegang tangan Rinto.

"Lenka-chan jangan deket-deket dia!"

* * *

Di tempat lain… (di luar klinik)

"Hahh…" kata Rin menghela napas.

"Ada apa Rin-chan?"

"Lenka lemot ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Rinto menyatakan perasaannya tapi Lenka-chan tidak menyadarinya," kata Meiko.

"Bagus deh," kata Gumi terkikik.

"Habisnya Rinto sambil marah-marah sih," kata Gumiya.

"Rin, mau pergi jalan-jalan?" kata Len. "Besok pergi ramai-ramai ke taman bermain yuk!"

"Mereka?" kata Kaito sambil menunjuk ke dalam klinik.

"Enggak ah. Mereka hanya mengganggu," kata Gumiya.

"Gumiya, kau sahabat yang kejam…"

"Kejam demi cinta Rinto," kata Gumiya pada Len.

* * *

"Kaito tidak suka padaku ya?" "Aku suka padamu pada pandangan pertama!" "Aku… sudah lama… menyukaimu… tapi, kau sama sekali… tidak menyadarinya…"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

An: selesai!

Sae: makasih reviewnya, Minna-sama! maaf tidak sempat membalas!

Mitsu: masih berlanjut, ceritanya.

Miya: RnR, Minna-sama.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kencan

"Aloha!" kata Rin melambai kepada Gumi.

"Rin-chan sudah sampai duluan ya!" kata Meiko.

"Ayo, masuk," kata Gumiya. Gumi langsung menggandeng Gumiya, dan Meiko memeluk lengan Kaito. Len dan Rin berjalan di belakang. Lalu di paling belakang ada aura hitam berjalan. Maaf, itu Lui!

"Hei, kenapa di depan auranya panas sekali?" kata Lui sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yah, begitulah!" kata Rin tertawa.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut!?"

"Lho, Hibiki enggak mau ikut?" celetuk Kaito.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kenapa Lenka-chan enggak ikut!?" kata Lui ngambek. Gumi langsung berbalik mendeath glare Lui.

"Hoi, aku sudah tidak ikut campur soal masalah Lenka-nee. Kau mau aku overprotektif dia lagi?" kata Gumi sinis. Lui langsung sembunyi di belakang Len.

"Main ini dulu, yuk!" kata Meiko menarik Kaito naik jet coaster.

"Dulu ini tempat aku dan Gumi jalan-jalan bersama Rinto dan Lenka-san," kata Gumiya.

"Iya, kami jadian di atas biang lala loh!" kata Gumi cengar-cengir.

"Jangan diumumkan, Gumi!"

"Hee… hee…" Gumi menjulurkan lidahnya. Gumiya cemberut. "Maaf deh," kata Gumi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Gumiya dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Lalu Gumiya langsung blushing dan merona.

Di tempat Meiko dan Kaito…

"Kaito-kun…" kata Meiko cemberut.

"Hm?" kata Kaito sibuk menjilati es krim.

"Kaito tidak suka padaku ya?" kata Meiko melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kata siapa?"

"Buktinya kau lebih mencintai es krim daripada aku," kata Meiko.

"Tidak!"

"Coba buktikan," kata Meiko. Ia mengambil es krim Kaito.

"Ahhh! Es krimku tercinta!" kata Kaito histeris.

"Hari ini temani aku jalan-jalan, **tanpa es krim**," kata Meiko. Meiko merebut es krim itu dan mulai memakannya. Setelah habis, ia melihat Kaito yang berwajah pucat pasi.

"Meiko," gumam Kaito. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat pipi Meiko yang terkena es krim.

"Ahh…" gumam Meiko. Rin dan Len menyingkir menahan aura panas dari dua pasangan di depannya.

Dug! Lui yang sibuk menerawang menabrak seorang gadis dari belakang. "Maaf!" kat Lui panik. Gadis itu menjatuhkan gelas dan menyiram pakaiannya. Dan lagi pakaian milik gadis itu. Lui segera mengeluarkan saputangan dan memberikannya kepada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya. Lui yang tidak puas menerima respon seperti itu, segera pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata Lui. Ia segera berlari membeli minuman dan memberikannya kepada gadis itu. "Ini," kata Lui terengah-engah. "Sekali lagi, maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," kata gadis itu. Ia melepaskan topinya dan membungkuk sedikit kepada Lui. "Namaku Suzune Ring. Salam kenal," kata gadis itu tersenyum.

"Eh… namaku… Err… Hibiki Lui… salam ke-kenal juga… Suzune-san!" kata Lui. _Aduh, kok aku salting?_ "Suzune-san pergi sendiri?"

"Err… iya, saya sendiri," kata Ring. "Kalau Hibiki-san?"

"Aku… bareng teman-teman…" kata Lui menebarkan pandangan sekeliling. "Lho? Ke mana mereka?" kata Lui. _Sialan! Aku ditinggal!_

Ring menggumam beberapa kata sedih. Lui membungkukan badannya supaya dapat melihat Ring. "Eh? Ada apa?"

"Ehm… tidak. Aku jalan-jalan karena bekas patah hati," kata Ring tersenyum terpaksa kepada Lui.

"Aku juga," kata Lui.

"Eh? Hibiki juga?"

"Bukan dibilang patah hati, sih. Tapi gadis yang aku suka sudah menolakku sejak aku kelas 3 SD. Lalu aku sekarang memaksanya menyukaiku, tapi aku tahu, ia tidak menyukaiku dan menyukai orang lain, yah… bisa dibilang… jalan-jalan karena ditolak tapi tidak menyadari?" kata Lui tertawa hambar. Ring hanya menatap Lui.

"Eh… Hibiki-san? Sepertinya kalau begini kita bisa terpencar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sama-sama?" kata Ring.

"Baiklah," kata Lui. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di tengah kerumunan manusia. Lui dan Ring juga nyaris berpencar.

"Penuh sekali," gumam Ring.

"Sini," kata Lui. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan kepada Ring. "Nanti kita bisa berpencar. Ehm… itu kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak, tidak usah," kata Lui salting. Ia memasukkan lagi tangannya ke dalam saku. Tapi Ring menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ring lembut. gadis itu menyentuh tangan Lui, dan menggenggam tangan besar Lui. Lui hanya blushing.

_Aaaah! Aku baru ditolak oleh Lenka-chan, sekarang aku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang baru kenal ini! Jahat sekali aku ini!_ Batin Lui.

"Ehm… Suzune-san?"

"Panggil Ring saja," kata Ring tersenyum.

"Ring-chan…"

"Iya, Lui-kun?" kata Ring lembut.

"Ring-chan, maaf terdengar aneh… tapi…" kata Lui gelisah. "Aku suka padamu pada pandangan pertama!" kata Lui nyaris berteriak. Ring menatapnya kaget. "Aku… ha-hanya ingin menyatakan itu saja… padamu. Tidak usah dipikirkan…" kata Lui.

"Lui-kun," panggil Ring. "Terima kasih telah berkata begitu. Tapi… aku terus memikirkan perkataanmu. Aku baru patah hati, dan…" perkataan Ring terputus, karena wajahnya sudah melukiskan semburat merah.

Lui yang menunggu jawaban Ringpun tersenyum. Lui mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ring, dan mengecup dahinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Ring-chan," panggil Lui. Ring memegang dahinya dan merona.

"Lui-kun…" kata Ring.

* * *

~Di tempat lain~

"Benar tidak apa-apa kita tinggalkan Hibiki?" kata Len.

"Tidak apa-apa! Tidak apa-apa!" kata Rin berjalan ceria. Len setengah diseret Rin meninggalkan Lui. Mereka bermain sebuah tembakan target. Rin menarik Len. "Len! Len! Ayo main!" kata Rin. Rin mengambil shot gun air dan menembak. Sialnya meleset.

Len menghela napas pelan. "Konsentrasi. Fokuskan matamu. Tanganmu harus menopang dengan kuat," kata Len berbisik di telinga Rin. Rin bisa merasakan napas Len di bahunya. "Jangan gelisah dan panik, tahan berat pistol dengan tangan sebelah," kata Len. "Tembak."

Daar! Rin tepat di sasaran. Gadis itu berlonjak-lonjak girang. "Dapat, Len! Kena!" teriak Rin girang. Len tersenyum kepada Rin. "Aku mau… um… ini!" kata Rin. Rin menghampiri Len, dan tersenyum kepada Len. "Len, terima kasih," kata Rin lembut.

Len sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ditariknya Rin, dan dikecup lembut pipinya. "Len?"

"Maaf, Rin…" kata Len. "Aku… sudah lama… menyukaimu… tapi, kau sama sekali… tidak sadar, dan…" kata-kata Len terputus ketika Rin menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku juga menyukai Len," kata Rin dengan tersenyum. Rin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Len, dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Seketika itu juga, Len blushing berat.

"Ri-rin…" kata Len. Rin tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Balasan, Len," kata Rin. Gadis itu menggandeng Len, dan pergi dari situ.

Dua jam kemudian, mereka semua berkumpul. Semua melongo karena cepat sekali Lui mendapat gandengan. Lui menggandeng Ring dan berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Hibiki, cepat sekali kau dapat gandengan," kata Gumiya.

"Halo, siapa namamu?" kata Rin menghampiri Ring.

"Aku Suzune Ring," kata Ring.

"Namaku Meiko. Panggil saja begitu."

"Aku Gumiya Megopoid."

"Namaku Kaito Shion."

"Kalau aku Rin Kamine! Salam kenal, Ring-chan!"

"Aku Gumi Megpoid! Kau sekolah di mana, Ring-san? Akan aku kenalkan ke Lenka-nee!"

"Namaku Len Kagami." Mereka semua selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sekolah di SMA Academy. Kalian?"

"Wah, dekat dong! Kami di SMA Crypton. Sepertinya nyaris bersebelahan dengan sekolahmu?" kata Gumi. Meiko mengangguk. "Besok-besok, mainlah kemari! Akan aku kenalkan kepada Lenka-nee!"

"Lenka?"

"Iya, Lenka Kagahime! Dialah yang membuat Lui patah hati," kata Rin terkikik. Lui menyikut Rin.

"Lenka Kagahime… yang sangat pintar itu, ya?" kata Ring.

"Lho? Ring kenal?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, sekali, di lomba olimpiade pelajaran," kata Ring.

"Ring-chan, mainlah ke sekolah kami sekali-kali!" kata Gumi.

"Kami menyambut kalian! Oh iya, kami semua ada di kelas 1-2," kata Meiko. "Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi ketua kelas 1-2, Meiko Sakine!" kata Meiko bangga.

"Sudah ya, aku mengantar Gumi pulang dulu," kata Gumiya.

"Aku juga," kata Kaito.

"Aku mau mengantar Rin dulu," kata Len dulu.

"Kau sudah jadian, Len!?" kata Meiko dan Gumiya kaget. Gumi hanya cengo dan Kaito masih loading.

"I-iya… Len tadi… menyatakan perasaan padaku…" kata Rin.

Serempak Meiko dan Gumi berteriak. "Cieeeeeeeeeee, Rin-chan!"

"Hush!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: hari ini kaga ada bocoran cerita buat chapter berikutnya. gomenasai!

Yuu: Sae-san! sedikit wawancara, nih. menurut Sae-san, yang paling berjasa dalam ngebantuin fict ini siapa?

Sae: Eh? kalau tiba-tiba ditanya itu, sih... Ehm... oke, buat Miya dan Mitsu yang udah nemenin dari fict ini jadul...

Mitsu: memangnya fict ini udah jadul?

Miya: pokoknya, begitu deh!

Sae: buat Ann-chan yang super manis dan imut

Ann: arigatou!

Sae: lalu buat Nao-chan yang paling berjasa dalam fict ini. sekian!

Hikaru: kami!?

Sae: Oh, iya. lupa. hee... he...

Yuu: masa kita dilupain?!

Sae: iya deh. buat Yuu, Shou, Hikaru dan Hotaru. makasih walau tidak bantu ngapa-ngapain

Hotaru: apa!?

Hikaru: memangnya kita sama sekali tidak berjasa!?

Shou: #sibuk main game#

Sae: begitulah!?

Nao: RnR, minna-sama.

All: Nao, jangan bilang RnR sendiri!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Understudy

"Ohayou!" teriak Gumi. Lenka segera menghindar dengan elitnya dan Gumi yang tidak bisa mengerem memeluk Rin yang ada di sebelah Lenka. "Hehehe… Ohayou, Rin-chan, Lenka-nee," kata Gumi tertawa kecil.

"Kagahime, ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Furuzawa-senpai?" kata Lenka. Ia mengangguk, dan mengikuti Furuzawa Mikiya, kakak kelasnya.

"Mana Lenka-san?"

"Dipanggil Furuzawa Mikiya-senpai," kata Rin. Len mengangguk, Gumiya cuek, Kaito loading, Rinto panik.

"Apa!? Dipanggil Mikiya-senpai!?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Mikiya-senpai… yang sekretaris osis?" tanya Rinto lagi.

"Iya, Rinot! Satu-satunya Mikiya Furuzawa dia!" teriak Gumi.

"Namaku Rinto!" balas Rinto.

"Ahhh~! Rinto panik… kamu naksir Lenka, ya? Takut Lenka diambil orang, ya?" kata Kaito.

"Waaah! BaKaito pintar!" kata Rin kagum.

"Ngaco."

"Lenka-chan/Lenka/Lenka-san!" kata semua serempak.

"Kau diapakan oleh Mikiya-senpai?" tanya Meiko.

"Tidak di apa-apakan. Aku hanya belum memberikan formulir tanda penerimaan osis," kata Lenka santai.

"Lenka-chan jadi osis!?"

"Ng? belum tahu. Mungkin iya?" kata Lenka.

"SUGOII!"

"Kenapa?"

"OSIS kumpulan anak-anak istimewa, lho!"

"Maksudnya cacat?"

"Bukan, Sakine-san. Kumpulan anak-anak populer. Yang pasti pintar tentunya," kata Gumiya sembari melirik Rinto.

"Memang Lenka-nee mau jadi osis bagian apa?"

"Belum tentu aku jadi osis!" kata Lenka.

"Misalnya kalau terpilih."

"Apa saja boleh. Ketertiban, mungkin?" kata Lenka.

Teng… Teng…

"Masuk, masuk," kata Meiko. Segera digusurnya murid-murid di kelasnya agar masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou, minna."

"Ohayou, Sensei!"

"Mari kita mulai pelajarannya," kata Aoki-sensei. "Sakine-san, Megopoid-san, Kagahime-san, Kagami-san, tolong sekarang pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Kalian ditunggu oleh Luka-sensei."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Permisi."

"Silakan masuk," kata Luka-sensei. keempat murid itu masuk. Mereka melihat beberapa anak lagi ada disitu. "Semua sudah berkumpul? Baiklah, akan saya mulai rapatnya."

"Tanya, sensei!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kita rapat di ruang kesehatan?"

"Lho? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tapi disini sempit, sensei!" kata Meiko.

"Aih, Aih… Kalian malu-malu semua. Sebenernya seneng, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" teriak semua kecuali Luka-sensei.

"Iya, iya. Kita bagi kelompok. Laki-laki di kanan, perempuan di kiri. Bikin barisan. Nanti sensei diomeli sama pacar kalian."

"Bu-bukan begitu, sensei!" kata Len membantah. Segera semua membuat barisan.

"Saya akan membacakan sepuluh nama yang terpilih. CUL, Dell Hokune, Gumiya Megopoid, Hatsune Mikuo, Kagahime Lenka, Kagami Len, Meiko Sakine, Rei Kagene, Kasane Ted, Yowa Shion. Semua sudah ada?" kata Luka-sensei. semua mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sensei?"

"Begini, kalian tahu SMA Academy, yang ada di sebelah sekolahan kita, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat juga. Dua hari lagi, kalian ditugaskan untuk ke sekolah itu."

"Sebagai mata-mata?" tanya Len.

"Bukan! Kalian semua, ada urusan dengan osis mereka."

"Kenapa bukan anggota osis saja yang pergi ke sana?" kata Gumiya.

"Eh? Furuzawa belum bilang, ya? Kalian semua telah dipilih sebagai osis tahun berikutnya, alias understudy. Ini latihan," kata Luka-sensei. Semua melongo.

"Tapi kami belum setuju!"

"Ck ck ck… aku yakin kalian pasti mau. Sebagai pembimbing osis, Sensei wajib memilih sepuluh orang setiap tahunnya untuk understudy berikutnya, dan kalianlah yang terpilih," kata Luka sensei. "Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Hei, jangan lupa, kalian harus memilih siapa ketua dalam understudy!"

Mereka semua ada di luar klinik.

"Ketua?"

"Aku tidak mau, kamu?" tanya CUL. Rei dan Dell menggeleng. Dell menatap Ted, dan Ted menggeleng. Ted melirik Mikuo dan Gumiya, keduanya menolak. Lenka menggeleng, dan Meiko juga. Len dan Yowa juga menolak.

"Kita hompimpa, yang kalah menjadi ketua," usul Yowa. Akhirnya mereka hompimpa. Ted dan Meiko lolos, lalu disusul Len dan Rei. CUL, Gumiya, Lenka, Yowa, Dell, Mikuo. Dell dan CUL lolos, dan diikuti Yowa dan Mikuo.

"Tinggal Gumiya dan Lenka," kata Meiko.

"Gumiya-san, kau saja, ya?" pinta Lenka. Gumiya menggeleng. "Aaaah! Aku kalah!" teriak Lenka. Semua bersorak senang karena Lenka yang menjadi ketuanya, bukan mereka. "Boleh minta ulang atau ganti?"

"Tidak. Itu resikonya," kata Ted.

"Lagipula Lenka cocok, kok," kata Meiko. "Hei, karena kita sesama understudy, mari berlatih memanggil nama depan. Aku, Meiko."

"Gumiya."

"CUL. Hanya itu."

"Yowa."

"Ted."

"Lenka."

"Mikuo."

"Rei."

"Dell."

"Len."

Di kelas…

Pluk! Kaito melempar kertas dan mengenai kepala Rinto.

_Hei. Mereka lama sekali. Ngapain ya?_

Rinto membalasnya.

_Mana kutahu?_

Kaito membalas Rinto.

_Kau tampangnya cuek tapi memikirkan Kagahime, kan? 3_

Rinto segera blushing, dan membalas surat Kaito.

_Aho! Enggak mungkin!_

Kaito membalas lagi.

_Aih, aih. Wajahmu memerah… ketahuan :3_

Lui yang penasaran merebut kertas itu.

_Dari: Lui_

_Maaf memotong obrolan kalian yang sepertinya seru. Tapi, sepertinya Aoki-sensei akan melempar kalian pakai sepatu._

"Kagamine! Shion! Apa jawaban yang tadi saya jelaskan!?" kata Aoki-sensei yang membuat Rinto dan Kaito tersentak.

"Ah… eh…"

"Tembaga."

"Eh?"

"Tembaga," bisik Rin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Te-tembaga…" kata Rinto.

"Kaito Shion! Apa yang tadi saya jelaskan?"

"Tentang pertambangan, sensei."

"Kalian boleh duduk. Kalau kalian tetap bermain surat-suratan, akan saya adukan kepada klub seksi mading dan membuat skandal tentang kalian, bahwa kalian itu suka bermesraan satu sama lain di saat pelajaran, alias YAOI," ancam Aoki-sensei.

* * *

"Lenka! Tadi disuruh apa sama Luka-sensei?" kata Rin.

"Ehm… kami disuruh pergi ke sekolah SMA Academy," kata Lenka.

"Bisa bertemu Ring-chan, dong!" pekik Gumi dan Rin yang sepertinya senang.

"Iya, ya. Bisa bertemu Ring-san," gumam Len.

"Lenka-chan harus bertemu Ring!" kata Meiko.

"Ring-san sekolah di sana, ya," kata Gumiya.

"Ring… Ring yang itu?"

"Iya, BaKaito!"

"Ring… Ring… Suzune Ring?" gumam Lenka.

"Iya, Suzune Ring. Ada apa, Lenka?" kata Gumi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Lenka.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu. Lapar," kata Rin menarik Len. Gumi langsung menggandeng Gumiya dan mengajaknya pergi. Meiko segera memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Meiko…" kata Kaito blushing.

"Hehehe… dadah, Lenkacchi!"

"Lenkacchi?" gumam Lenka sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, Rinto!" kata Lenka. Segera ia membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan buntalan (?). "Ini!"

"Apa?"

"Kau yang minta, kan?" kata Lenka. Dibukanya saputangan itu dan memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Rinto.

"Bagus deh. Akhir-akhir ini uang sakuku menipis," kata Rinto sambil membuka kotak itu, dan memakan isinya. Lenka hanya duduk di bangkunya dan menerawang ke luar jendela. "Kau tidak lapar?"

"Enggak terlalu. Lagipula kalau sekarang ke kantin, sudah penuh," kata Lenka.

"Nih!" tanpa disangka-sangka, Rinto memasukan sumpitnya ke dalam mulut Lenka. "Enakkan?"

"Ngg…" kata Lenka mengangguk. Segera ditelannya nasi di mulutnya, dan berkata. "Hei, sepertinya aku yang buat. Kenapa kau yang bertanya?" kata Lenka. Rinto hanya tertawa dan melahap bekalnya.

"Kagahime-san," panggil seseorang. Lenka mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Mereka berdua keluar dari kelas. Setelah dua menit kemudian, Lenka masuk ke kelas.

"Ada apa dengan Akita Nero?" tanya Rinto menyelidiki. Lenka menghela napas panjang, dan melempar kertas ke arah Rinto.

"Baca saja sendiri," katanya. Rinto membuka surat itu.

"Surat cinta?" gumam Rinto. Lenka mengangguk. "Kau terima?" gadis itu menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka tipe pengecut, yang hanya berani memberi surat, tanpa bilang apa-apa. Menurutku… itu tidak gentle," kata Lenka.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli," kata Rinto sambil melanjutkan makannya. Diam-diam, Lenka merasa kecewa dan sedih.

* * *

"Kita sampai!" kata Meiko sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Berjalan kaki 7 kilo meter lumayan capek, ya," kata Dell.

"Lumayan!? Aku sangat capek!" teriak Yowa.

"Sudah, ayo, kita masuk," kata Len. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. "Maaf, kami dari sekolah SMA Crypton, ingin bertemu dengan ketua OSIS," kata Len sopan kepada guru piket.

"Baiklah, ruang osis ada di lantai dua. Silakan masuk," kata guru piket itu. Mereka memasuki ruang osis.

"Permisi."

"Silakan masuk? Siapa?"

"Kami utusan dari sekolah SMA Crypton. Nama saya Kasane Ted."

"Saya Hatsune Mikuo."

"Perkenalkan, saya Len Kagami."

"Saya Meiko Sakine."

"Yowa Shion desu!"

"Namaku Meiko Sakine."

"Saya Rei Kagene, ini Dell Hokune."

"Kalau saya CUL."

"Saya Gumiya Megopoid."

"Namaku Utatane Piko," kata sang ketua OSIS. "Biasanya semua memanggilku Uta-senpai atau Uta-sama."

"Uta-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu Uta-chan, kan!?" kata Lenka sambil memegang tangan Piko.

"Lenka…?"

"Uta-chan!" kata Lenka memeluk Piko.

"Ehem… aku tidak mengerti masalah kalian," kata Dell.

"Aku dan Piko teman kecil," kata Lenka tersenyum.

"Lenka-chan? Kau sudah besar, ya?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Uta-chan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Uta-chan! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Tapi kau tetap Uta-chan!"

"Urusai!" teriak Gumiya. Semua terdiam menatap Gumiya yang memancarkan api. "Cepat selesaikan urusan kita!"

"Ha-hai…"

"Baiklah, Lenka-chan. Ini dia," kata Piko sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas kepada Lenka.

"Makasih, Uta-chan!"

"Uta-chan… Uta-chan… Urusai!"

"Baik, Uta-**senpai**," kata Lenka menekan kata 'senpai'. Ia cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Lenka-chan, kau manis sekali. Jangan begitu dong, Hime-sama," goda Piko sambil mencubit pipi Lenka.

"S-sakiit, Uta-chawnnn~!"

"Sepertinya Rinto punya saingan?" kata Meiko. Gumiya mengangguk.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Rinto," kata Len. "Jeleknya, Lenka-san mengenal baik ketua osis ini."

Mereka semua sudah selesai dengan urusan osis mereka. Sekarang, karena ada di sekolah lain, mereka mulai menjelajahi isi sekolah itu. Ramai, karena saat itu adalah waktu istirahat. Mereka semua berpencar. Lenka bersama Uta-ch~ maksudnya Piko, berjalan di lorong kelas.

"Nee… Uta-chan, kenapa kau bisa menjadi ketua osis?"

"Entah?"

"Tapi memang dari kecil kau bertipe pemimpin, sih."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong. Lenka tiba-tiba terbalak melihat seseorang berambut biru panjang dan Lenka merasa sangat familiar.

"Riichan!" teriak Lenka. Gadis itu menoleh, dan Lenka segera menerjang gadis itu dengan memeluknya.

"Leechan?"

"Riichan Riichan Riichan! Aku kangen, Riichan!" kata Lenka. Gadis itu, Suzune Ring.

"Leechan! Sudah lama enggak ketemu, Leechan!" kata Ring tidak kalah heboh dengan Lenka.

"Sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu, Riichan! Riichaaa~n, Riichaaan!" kata Lenka sangat senang sampai ingin menjerit-jerit.

Baiklah, keterangan oleh Sae!

Piko, Lenka, dan Ring adalah teman masa kecil. Dulu, mereka bertiga bertetangga. Tentu saja, urutannya adalah Piko yang ada di sebelah kiri. Kamar Piko berhadapan dengan kamar Lenka. Lalu di sebelah kanan rumah Lenka, tentu rumah Ring. Pasti heran, bukannya Lenka sudah sejak lahir tinggal di rumah Rinto?

Ya, mereka bertiga selalu bermain, beda dengan Rinto, yang hobinya mengurung diri di kamar sambil main game. Sampai mereka semua berumur 5 tahun, Piko harus pindah rumah karena ayahnya didinaskan bukan di daerah sana. Lalu dua minggu setelah itu, ibu Lenka wafat sehingga Lenka terkena stress berat sampai ia lupa ingatan. Sebulan kemudian Ring harus pergi karena terapi untuk ayahnya.

"Hoi… Piichan?"

"Kenapa kalian berdua memanggilku dengan nama aneh dan ditambah chan!?"

"Baik, Utatane-**sama**," ujar Ring dan Lenka. Lenka cemberut, dan Ring melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa kalian berwajah datar begitu?"

"Uta-chan nyebelin!" kata Lenka mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hime-sama, kau jelek sekali saat begitu," kata Piko sambil mencubit pipi Lenka. Lenka merengek.

"Uta-chaaa~n! sakwittt! Jangan panggwil aku Himie-syama! Norak!" kata Lenka meronta. Piko melepaskan cubitannya dan tertawa.

"Uta-sama!" "Itu Uta-sama!" "Piko-kun, kyaaa!"

"Sepertinya Uta-chan sangat terkenal," kata Lenka berbisik pada Ring.

"Leechaaan~! Dengar deh," kata Ring manja. "Selama aku sekolah di sini… Piichan tidak menganggapku teman. Dia memusuhiku. Setiap aku panggil, dia membuang muka dan menganggapku sebagai teman **biasa**. Kalau aku panggil Piichan, dia marah. Nyebelin!" kata Ring ngambek.

"Uta-chan, kau kejam sekali," kata Lenka.

"Kalian berkomplot!?"

"Ya ya ya, Uta-**sama**. Nee… Leechan, kita pergi yuk!"

"Yuk!"

"Aku!?"

"Nikmatilah masa mudamu! Lupakanlah teman kecilmu!" kata Ring sambil mendorong Lenka ke luar dari kerumunan perempuan-perempuan.

"Tunggu!"

"Uta-sama! Aku mencintaimu!" "Senpai! Lihat sini!" "Uta-sama!"

"Ring-chan, aku harus pulang," ujar Lenka.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke sekolahku. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Besok pergi yuk! Jam tiga."

"Riichan dan Uta-chan sekarang tinggal di mana?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen di dekat rumah kita. Piichan aku tidak tahu. Akan aku informasikan, deh! Leechan masih di rumahnya BaKagamine itu kan?"

"Iya. Kau besok akan menjemputku, ya?"

"Lenka!"

"Maaf, aku dipanggil. Sampai besok, Riichan!"

"Bye bye!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: aloha, minna-sama! maaf enggak ada ringkasan cerita buat chapter berikutnya, belum kepikiran. maaf kalo updatenya lama. maaf kalo aneh

Shou: sekarang kita mewawancarai salah seorang peran di fanfict ini. Aoki-sensei!

Nao: kau jarang muncul, perannya galak, enak enggak?

Aoki: biasa aja

Miya: maksudnya, saat dapat peran sensei yang killer, rasanya gimana?

Aoki: dalamin aja perannya

Yuu: (bisik ke Hotaru) sensei ini perlu digaplok...

Mitsu: sensei yang cantik, baik hati, murah senyum, saat anda dapat peran ini, apa suka dukanya?

Aoki: dukanya, saya selalu dapat peran killer, sukanya karena saya suka anak-anak (?) jadi dienjoing aja

Hikaru: sudah deh, RnR minna-sama!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cry

"Lenka?"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Lui?" tanya Lenka.

"Kemarin kau pergi ke sekolah Academy, ya?" tanya Lui. Lenka dan Lui sudah tidak terlalu berhubungan dekat lagi, tapi mereka masih bermain sama-sama.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ketemu dengan gadis berambut biru panjang, agak pendek, manis, dan pemalu enggak?" tanya Lui lagi. Lenka tersenyum nakal.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?"

"B-bukan!"

"Namanya?"

"Su-suzune Ring."

"Hubunganmu dengannya apa?"

"Ha-hanya sebatas teman, Lenka!"

"Benar?" goda Lenka. Lui nge blush ria dan wajahnya mempertegas maksudnya. "Ooohh… pacaran sama Riic-… Suzune Ring, ya?"

"Le-lenka! Jjj-jangan menggodaku!"

"Cieeee, Lui," goda Meiko yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Oneeee…!" Lenka menghindar dengan elegannya dan Gumi menabrak Lui. "Ma-maaf, Hibiki! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" kata Gumi segera dengan panik.

"Cieeee… Gumi memeluk pacar orang!" teriak Lenka heboh.

"Enggak!"

"Kalian berisik sekali," kata Kaito.

"Seperti biasa, kau tetap makan es krim, BaKaito," kata Rin.

"Len, nasehati pacarmu, sana!" kata Gumiya. Rinto yang baru datang segera berlari dan menyodorkan kertas sehingga tepat menempel di wajah Lenka.

"Hah!?" kata Lenka dengan aura pembunuh.

"Ini benar?!" kata Rinto. Sepertinya dia habis berlari. Lenka mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

**Kepada Siswa-Siswi SMA Crypton Academy**

**Akan diselenggarakan pesta dansa oleh OSIS SMA Academy dan OSIS SMA Crypton**

**Tanggal DD bulan MM tahun XXY**

**Cepat cari pasangan untuk pesta dansa nanti!**

**Para guru juga boleh berpartisipasi, alias ikut pesta remaja ini**

**Diharapkan para murid memakai gaun untuk wanita dan jas untuk pria**

**Tertanda, ketua understudy, Kagahime Lenka**

"Apa?!" teriak keenam (Meiko, Gumi, Gumiya, Len, Rin, Lui. Kaito masih loading) orang itu dengan kompak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lenka polos.

"Lenka… kau itu… membuat susah saja!" teriak Rinto.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, dong. Lagipula banyak pula teman-teman kita yang masih perawan," kata Lenka tertawa pelan.

"Kalo sudah punya pasangan?"

"Ya tidak usah, Len-k… apa?!" teriak Lenka yang pertama bicara dengan biasa saja menjadi jeritan. "Kau dan Rin…"

"Iya, mereka sudah jadian," kata Meiko biasa saja. "Lui juga."

"Lui juga!?" kali ini yang berteriak Rinto. "Ternyata kau cepat juga, Lui."

"Bukan be… ha? Kenapa kalian berdua mengulurkan tangan seperti mengemis?" tanya Lui melihat Rinto dan Lenka mengulurkan tangan.

"Minta PJ, PC, PH!" kata Lenka polos. Gumi melongo. "Pajak Jadian, Pajak Ciuman, Pajak Hubungan!" blush! Mendadak ketujuh (Kaito sudah mengerti maksudnya) orang berwajah merah. Mereka semua agak menundukkan wajah menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi mereka.

Tiba-tiba Meiko mendapat ide gila. Ia naik ke atas meja, dan membuka jendela. Kaki kanannya menginjak ambalan jendela.

"Meiko?! Kau mau bunuh diri!?" teriak Rin. Meiko menghampiri pohon yang terdekat, dan mencabuti beberapa helai daun. Ditutupnya lagi jendela, dan turun dari meja.

"Nih."

"Apa ini?"

"Pajaknya," kata Lui terkekeh melihat Lenka dan Rinto yang bengong.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pajak ciuman," potong Rinto. Ia menarik para cowok ke sebuah kerumunan kecil, dan meninggalkan para gadis yang hanya cengo. "Kalian pernah melakukan ciuman 'itu' pada pacar kalian?"

"Gila kau, Rinto!" teriak Gumiya, Len, dan Lui serempak. Kaito masih mencerna kata-kata Rinto.

"Mana mungkin!" teriak Lui.

"Tapi kan kalian semua sudah _nyaris_ berhubungan lama dengan pasangan kalian. Masa sama sekali belum pernah, sih?" goda Rinto. Nyaris itu ditunjukkan kepada Lui yang baru pacaran.

"Ngomong apa, sih?" tanya Lenka menyelidiki.

"Itu loh, si Rinto tanya, kalau kami dengan pasangan kami, pernah melakukan _fre_-… uhmp! (maksud Kaito adalah 'pernah melakukan_ frenchkiss_ tidak?)" Kaito langsung dibekap oleh Gumiya dan Lui.

"Maaf, Lenka. Kami tidak bisa memberi tahu," kata Gumiya dengan senyumnya.

"Eh, ya sudah?" jawab Lenka tidak berusaha mengorek lagi. "Kalian ditunggu mereka," kata Lenka sambil menunjuk kekasih para pria itu. Mereka menggangguk, dan menghampiri sehingga mereka menjadi sekelompok lagi.

"Oh iya! Kalian tidak macam-macam kan kalau dalam hubungan!? Kalian belum melakukan itu, kan?!" kata Rinto lagi dengan setengah berteriak. Semua orang disana ngeblush, termasuk Lenka.

"Tidak lah!" teriak mereka semua (kecuali Lenka).

"Nani? Kenapa Lenka juga berwajah merah?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku hanya membayangkan, mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi, aku akan melakukan hal itu dengan suamiku, aku tidak habis pikir," gumam Lenka sambil bertopang dagu. Semua ngeblush lagi, termasuk Rinto.

"Ya ampun Lenka, kau sudah berpikir ke arah situ!?"

"Itu hanya bayangan, Rin-chan! Aku juga bilang mungkin, belum tentu!" balas Lenka.

"Nee… nee…. Onee-chan, kau memangnya mau melakukan hal itu dengan siapa?"

"Hal apa?"

"Hal yang tadi kau bicarakan."

"Apa sih?"

"Itu loh, yang Lenka bilang, hal membuat anak," timpal Kaito.

"BaKaito!" teriak semua ngeblushing.

"Aku tidak bilang soal buat anak, Kaito! Aku hanya bilang, melakukan hal itu!"

"Eh? Tapi kalau diperjelas, hal membuat anak, kan?"

"Memang sih, tapi tidak perlu berkata terus terang begitu!" teriak Lui. Lenka, Rin, Lui, dan Gumiya yang dari teriak-teriak saja sekarang blushing.

"Sudah ah, capek," kata Rin. "Lalu? Lenka-chan maunya sama siapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu."

"Sama suamiku, mengkin? Aku tidak mau menjadi hamil di luar nikah, tau!"

"Tahu, tapi siapa suaminya?"

"Mana kutahu. Orang yang berjodoh denganku, kali?"

"Capek ah ngomong sama Lenka," kata Rin menghela napas.

"Oh iya, kalau nanti Rinto dan Lenka pacaran, nanti aku minta pajak tembakan, pajak jadian, pajak ciuman, pajak kencan, pajak bertunangan, pajak menikah, pajak melakukan 'itu', pajak anak pertama, pajak anak kedua," Kaito terus menyerocos sedangkan Lenka dan Rinto semakin menjadi blushingnya.

"BaKaito-nii/BaKaito!" teriak Rinto dan Lenka serempak. Rinto mengejar Kaito yang masih loading karena tidak mengerti kenapa ia dikejar. Lenka memegang pipinya yang memerah sekali.

"Lenka-nee, kok Onee panggil Kaito dengan Onii?" tanya Gumi.

"Oh iya, keceplosan, hehe…" tawa Lenka. "Aku selalu menganggap Kaito sebagai kakakku, jadi kadang-kadang suka kebablasan memanggilnya dengan Onii," Lenka tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bunyi. "Maaf sebentar ya," kata Lenka. Ia keluar kelas untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshimoshi?"

_"Leechan!"_

"Riichan? Kau tahu nomor ponselku dari mana?"

_"Kau lupa kalau Piichan itu hackers?"_

"Oh iya, hehehe…"

_"Soal kemarin jadi? Piichan pasti ikut, kok."_

"Jadi deh. Aku juga tidak ada acara pulang sekolah ini."

_"Baguslah!"_

"Tapi kalau ada rapat dadakan, aku akan beritahu."

_"Baiklah! Akan aku sampaikan kepada Piichan!"_

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kau tinggal di mana?"

_"Di apartemen dekat sekolahku. Piichan aku tidak tahu. Kalau Leechan? Masih sama BaKagamine itu?"_

"Iya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

_"Bye, Leechan!"_

Klik!

"Dari siapa?" suara Rinto yang tepat di belakang Lenka membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Teman," ucap Lenka singkat.

"Teman apa?"

"Memangnya teman ada berapa macam?"

"Kau tidak aku ijinkan lagi bicara dengannya," Rinto merampas ponsel Lenka dan mengorek datanya.

"Jangan!" pekik Lenka panik ketika Rinto membongkar isi ponselnya (maksudnya data-datanya). Rinto tidak mendengarkan dan terus menyelusuri isi ponsel Lenka. Lenka panik sekali. Kenapa? Karena Rinto pasti tidak mengijinkan Lenka berteman dengan Ring dan Piko. Lenka mengusap matanya yang mau menumpahkan air mata. "Kau jahat! Aku benci Rinto!" kata Lenka. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Rinto.

* * *

"Lenka-chan, pulang sekolah mau pergi, enggak?" ajak Rin.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan," ucap Lenka. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Rin.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau senggang, kita pergi, ya!" balas Rin dengan senyuman pula.

"Lenka-san, kau habis menangis?"

"E-eh? A-apa maksudmu, L-Len-kun?" tanya Lenka.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Dadah, Lenka-chan," ucap Rin.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Dadah, Onee!" kata Gumi sambil menggandeng Gumiya.

"Jaa nee, Lenka," ucap Gumiya.

"Bye, Lenkacchi!"

"Jaa nee, minna!" kata Lenka melambaikan tangannya. "Oh iya, kalau ketemu Rinto, bilang aku pulang telat, ya! Jadi siapkan makan malam sendiri!"

"Oke!"

Lenka mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke luar kelas. Ia memakai jalan memutar, yaitu jika teman-temannya lewat tangga besar, Lenka pakai tangga belakang, yang harus memutari kebun dulu. Alasannya karena ia tidak mau bertemu Rinto.

Di waktu sama di lain tempat~

Rinto sedang melipat tangannya di dada, dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

_Lenka lama banget, sih!?_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Lenka berbunyi. Rinto yang tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi ponsel Lenka dengan kesal ia menjawab panggilan telepon.

"Ha-"

_"Lenka-chan? Kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai di sekolahmu, bers-"_

"Ini siapa!?" bentak Rinto.

_"Kau siapa? Aku yakin ini nomor ponsel Lenka."_

"Aku majikannya Lenka. Siapa kau?!" kata Rinto.

_"Majikan? Memangnya Lenka pembantu? Setahuku Lenka tidak punya pacar, tapi aku ingin bicara dengan Lenka."_

"JANGAN HUBUNGI LENKA LAGI!"

_"Siapa kau sampai memerintahku seperti itu!? Cepat, aku ingin bicara dengan Lenka!"_ orang yang ada di sisi seberang telepon itu tampak kesal.

"Awas kau dekati Lenka lagi!"

_"Aku ingin bicara dengan Lenka, cepat berikan ponselnya kepada Lenka! Jika memang kau pacarnya, kau ti-"_

Tuttt…. Tuuut… Rinto mematikan ponsel Lenka dengan kesal.

* * *

Di lain tempat…

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak, Piichan?" tanya Ring. Ternyata yang menelepon Lenka adalah Piko. Piko yang ikut emosi bicara dengan Rinto, hanya berdecih kesal.

"Hei, Riichan! Uta-chan!" panggil Lenka. Kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kami menunggu di sini?"

"Aku melihat kalian dari jendela kelasku," ucap Lenka tersenyum. "Kenapa Uta-chan tampangnya emosi?"

"Sudahlah. Yuk, pergi," kata Ring. Lenka mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Ring, yaitu di sebelah Piko.

* * *

"Eh? Itu Lenka-nee, kan?" kata Gumi menunjuk Lenka. Gumiya, Rin dan Len menoleh ke arah Lenka.

"Iya, itu Lenka-san," ucap Len.

"Cowok itu… kalau tidak salah… aku pernah melihatnya di SMA Academy," ucap Gumiya. Ia lupa akan wajah Piko. "Aku merasa familiar."

"Lenka-chan jalan sama cowok!?" kata Rin. Sepertinya mereka tidak melihat Ring karena berjalan jauh mendahului Lenka dan Piko. Lenka tersenyum manis kepada cowok itu, dan Piko membalasnya. Setelah itu Piko meledek Lenka, sehingga gadis itu kesal dan melipat tangannya di dada. Piko tertawa kecil. Dan menarik Lenka karena mereka sudah jauh didahului Ring.

"Tidak! Onee-chaaan!" teriak Gumi frustasi. "Onee… Onee… jalan sama cowok! Tidak!"

Rin menarik Gumi. "Yuk kita ikuti mereka. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Memangnya sebelumnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Sudahlah, ayo!" mereka berempat pergi mengikuti Lenka, Piko dan Ring. Sepertinya kesalahpahaman membuat mereka berpikir kalau Lenka pergi kencan dengan Piko (?). Kira-kira apa ya tampang mereka semua melihat Lenka?

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: Sekali lagi, Sae minta maaf karena cerita ini kaga ada ujungnya (maksudnya belom tamat-tamat)

Nao: Sae-san, komputer anda kecebur ke dalam air!

Sae: apa!? tidaaaak!

Miya: kenapa Sae-san berteriak seperti itu?

Sae: -frustasi- itu... itu... -nunjuk laptop-

Hikaru: itu laptop punya Miya, tahu! bukan punya Sae!

Miya: apa!?

Hotaru: ya, dinamanya ditulis, M-I-Y-A A-Y-A-M-E

Miya: huhuhu... data laguku... game ku... -menggumam tidak jelas. lebih tepat mengutuk-

H Twin: Re-read and Review, m-minna-saaamaaa... -bergidik-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Kesalahpahaman

"Leechan, ini bagus tidak?" kata Ring menyodorkan baju.

"Manis kok."

"Coba pakai, yuk!" Ring menarik Lenka dan memasuki ruang pas. Gumi dan kawan-kawannya kehilangan jejak Lenka di dalam mall, karena selain Lenka, Piko dan Ring berjalan cepat, setiap toko Gumi dan lainnya berhenti sehingga mereka kehilangan jejak.

"A-aku tidak mungkin cocok, Riichan!"

"Kan Leechan manis, pasti muat!"

"Tapi aku-"

"Ah, Leechan, tahan napas ya."

"Kyaaa! Riichan, bajunya bisa sobek kalau kau memaksa pakai seperti itu!"

"Muat kok, muat."

Setelah tiga menit, Piko tidak sabaran. "Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Iya, Piichan~! Leechan, keluar!" Ring mendorong Lenka keluar dari ruang ganti. "Taraaa~! Hasil kerja Ring, nih!" kata Ring puas.

"Ma-malu, Ring-chan. A-aku ganti, ya!" kata Lenka gugup dan berputar kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Kenapa? Kan manis," ucap Ring. "Iya kan, Piichan."

"Iya," jawab Piko cuek. Lenka segera melepas pakaian itu di dalam ruang ganti (iya lah, masa di depan Piko?) dan menggantinya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Yuk, pergi. Sekarang mau ke mana?" kata Ring.

"Kita beli sepatu, yuk. Sepatuku sudah rusak," kata Piko. Ring dan Lenka menyetujuinya. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah toko sepatu. Lenka terbalak, dan segera menarik Piko. "Apa sih?" bisik Piko kesal.

"Sssst! Diam!" kata Lenka. Sepertinya ia lupa menarik Ring. "Ya ampun, Riichan! Di mana dia?"

Ring yang tidak menyadari hilangnya temannya itu duduk di bangku. Tiba-tiba ada yang menegurnya. "Ring?"

"Eh? Lui?" kata Ring. Lui ada di depannya, berdiri sama terkejutnya dengan dia. "Lui-kun sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku bersama teman-teman," ucap Lui menunjuk Meiko dan Kaito. Meiko melambaikan tangannya kepada Ring. "Kalau Ring-chan?"

"Aku bersama Pi… lho? Mana mereka?" ucap Ring bingung. Lenka yang sedang bersembunyi meminjam ponsel Piko dan mengetik email.

From: Uta_Sama

To: Ring_Suzune

Riichan, kami tidak mau menganggu kencanmu dengan Lui, jadi kami pergi ya! (Lenka)

Ring segera blushing dan membalas email Lenka.

From: Ring_Suzune

To: Uta_Sama

Kami tidak kencan, Baka! Kami hanya teman!

From: Uta_Sama

To: Ring_Suzune

Bohong. Di komputerku dibilang kalau kau berstatus pacaran dengannya. (Piko)

Lui bilang kalau kangen dengan Ring, tahu! Sudah ya, kami pergi. Jaa nee! (Lenka)

"Leechan…" gumam Ring.

"Siapa, Ring?"

"Teman," ucap Ring. "Sepertinya aku terpisah dengan mereka."

"Lui, Ring, kalian pergi saja. Silakan nikmati kencan kalian!" kata Meiko. "Aku juga masih lama, kok." Lui dan Ring dengan kompaknya blushing.

"Meiko!" kata Lui. Meiko tertawa-tawa saja. Ring terdiam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. "Jadi? Kau mau pergi?"

"Eh?" kata Ring mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ba-baiklah, a-aku ma-mau."

Mereka pun berdua pergi. Lenka yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan menghela napas lega. "Akhirnyaaa… Ring-chan. Uta-chan, mau pergi?" kata Lenka tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucap Piko. Mereka berdua pergi berjalan-jalan. Dari game center, toko baju, dan kedai es krim. Sepertinya Gumi dan kawan-kawan sudah menemukan Lenka dan Piko saat mereka ada di game center. Mereka mengikuti kedua orang itu.

"Sekarang mereka memasuki kedai es krim," gumam Rin. Tiba-tiba ada aura hitam dan suara dingin datang dari belakang mereka berempat.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Eeeeh… ka-kau…"

"Kenapa aku merasa hawa dingin?" kata Piko.

"Entahlah?" jawab Lenka. "Es krim memang dingin."

"Ring baik-baik saja tidak ya?"

"Tentu. Dia wanita kuat?" kata Lenka merasa dirinya ditarik seseorang. "Rinto?!"

"Ternyata kau pergi dengannya," kata Rinto dingin kepada Piko.

"Rinto, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Lenka. Rinto menghiraukan Lenka, dan terus mendeath glare Piko.

"Jadi tadi kau yang mengangkat teleponku?"

"Telepon? Telepon apa?" tanya Lenka.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan dekati Lenka!" kata Rinto. Piko menatap sinis Rinto. Rinto yang merasa dirinya ditantang, mengangkat tangannya. Duuug! Rinto memukul wajah Piko.

"Tidaaaak!" jerit Lenka. Dihampirinya Piko, dan dielus wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Uta-chan. Maaf," kata Lenka sambil menangis. "Rinto! Jangan ikut campur masalahku! Dasar jahat! Kenapa kau terus membuat orang kesal?!"teriak Lenka frustasi. "Maafkan aku, Uta-chan. Tapi bisakah kau pulang bersama Riichan? aku…"

"Pulang!" teriak Rinto. Lenka tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dan menampar Rinto. Plaaak! Suara nyaring beradu. Rinto memegang pipinya.

"Kau jahat," kata Lenka. Ia pergi setelah menatap Rinto. Rinto bisa melihat persis sekali, dalam tatapan Lenka, terdapat kecewaan dan kesedihan terbesit dalam pandangannya.

"Eh? Lenka-nee mau menginap di rumahku?" ucap Gumi. Lenka mengangguk.

"Maaf banget kalau dadakan. Kalau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Lenka.

"Boleh kok!" ucap Gumi. "Tapi ada gantinya."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Lenka mau jadi modelku, ya!" kata Gumi semangat. "Ayolah, dukung cita-cita sahabatmu ini. Selama ini aku tidak ada objek bagus. Untuk pakaiannya, aku telah siapkan, kok!" kata Gumi sambil mengeluarkan kamera miliknya.

"Ehm…"

"Kumohon…"

"Baiklah," ucap Lenka pasrah. "Kapan?"

"Sekarang!" ucap Gumi. Disodorkannya bermacam cosplay. "Coba pakai, ya! Pasti muat kok!"

"APA!? Sekarang!? Tapi… ugh… baiklah," ucap Lenka saat Gumi menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Lenka mengambil pakaian yang disiapkan Gumi. "A-aku coba satu, ya!"

Setelah beberapa menit, Lenka keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau yakin aku pakai pakaian ini!?"

"Iya~ sudah selesai?"

"Su-sudah," ucap Lenka. Gumi yang tidak sabaran menarik Lenka yang merasa resah.

"Kyaaaaaa! Manisnya!" teriak Gumi. Lenka memakai pakaian cina dan rambutnya dicepol satu.

"I-i-ini sangat memalukan, Gu-gumi… a-aku ti-tidak mau ppppp-pakai ini! Llllll-lagi pula ra-rasanya sempit," kata Lenka membantah. Memang, pakaian itu panjang, tapi belahannya panjang. Kalau penasaran sepanjang apa, anda bisa berpikir belahannya sepanjang belahan roknya Luka Megurine.

"Diam diam diam! Cepat! Mana kamera, kamera!" kata Gumi heboh. "Lenka jangan bergerak, ya!" wajah Lenka memerah sekali harus memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Gu-gu-gumi… aku tahu cita-citamu tinggi, ta-tapi kenapa modelnya aku?" KLIK! KLIK! KLIK!

"Sebenarnya aku mau ikut lomba fotografer buat majalah ini, tapi modelnya harus manusia," ucap Gumi. Kring! Kring!

"Ah, telepon."

"Aku angkat!" ucap Gumi. "Moshimoshi?"

"Moshimoshi, bisa bicara dengan Gumi Megpoid?"

"Ya, ini dengan Gumi."

"Gumi, ini Rinto. Apakah di rumahmu Lenka ada? Dia sepertinya tidak pulang hari ini," ucap Rinto.

"Lenka?" kata Gumi. Lenka yang mendengar perkataan Rinto, memohon di depan Gumi. "Ah… dia…"

Lenka segera menulis di buku.

_Aku akan menjadi modelmu 24 jam!_

"Ia tidak ada di sini. Jadi aku sedang sibuk, jangan hubungi aku dulu selama 24 jam ini, ya!" ucap Gumi riang. Ditutupnya telepon. "Siap-siap, Lenka!" kata Gumi.

"Ba-baik, tapi aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Lenka. Gumi menangguk senang. Lenka masuk kamar mandi, dan Gumi memeriksa hasil fotonya.

"Hem… pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa mengikutinya, ya." Gumi kehilangan jejak Lenka saat ia menjadi stalker Lenka, saat Rinto berdiri di belakangnya. "Ah!" terbesit ide nakal + gila = luar biasa (?) muncul di kepala Gumi.

Lenka selesai mandi. Ia tidak dapat menemukan pakaiannya satupun. "Sepertinya tadi aku menaruhnya di sini…"

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Gumi!" teriak Lenka. "Kau kemanakan pakaianku!?"

"Wah, sesuai dugaanku," ucap Gumi senang. "Kau mempunyai kaki yang mulus dan indah! Harus jadi bahan pemotretan!"

"Yang benar saja, pakaianku satupun tidak ada!? Sampai pakaian dalam, kau sembunyikan di mana!? Baju ini aku temukan di dalam kamar mandi!" Lenka sedang memakai sebuah kemeja besar berwarna putih yang pastinya di balik sehelai kemeja itu tidak ada pakaian lain.

"Hehehe… dugaanku tidak pernah salah. Wajahmu sangat menggoda, apalagi habis mandi ditambah hanya memakai sehelai baju," ucap Gumi. Ia segera mengambil kameranya. Lenka segera bersembunyi, tapi karena kegesitan Gumi lebih tinggi, ia berhasil mengambil pose Lenka yang bagus. "Terima kasih!"

"Aku minta pakaianku!" ucap Lenka. Gumi melempar buntalan. Lenka segera membukanya. "Celana dalam, bra, dan celana pendek!? Mana kausnya?"

"Pakai itu saja. Baju itu kutemukan saat bermain ke rumahmu. Mungkin punya Rinto," ucap Gumi tertawa.

"Tidak adakah pakaian lain selain pakaian ini!?" kata Lenka berusaha memaksa lepas pakaian kebesaran itu.

"Kau mau hanya memakai bra?"

"Pakai bajumulah!"

"Tidak! Kalau kau mau pakai pakaianku, dengan syarat kau mau mencoba beberapa cosplay milikku!" ucap Gumi. Lenka tidak mau memakai pakaian Rinto, karena saat itu ia sedang bertengkar dengannya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau memakai pakaian Gumi, yang harus dengan syarat menjadi cosplay lagi.

"Sudah ah, aku mau tidur," ucap Lenka. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Lenka-chan."

_Ah… ibu…_

_"Lenka…" beliau tersenyum padaku._

_"Ibu mau ke mana?"_

_"Lenka, lihat sini. Tersenyum."_

Jepret! Lenka membuka matanya. Ia merasakan aroma bunga.

"Gumi!? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?!" kata Lenka. Ia tidak memakai celana pendek, hanya memakai celana dalam, bra dan kemeja kebesaran itu dengan dua kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka. Di sekitarnya ada bunga ditebar.

"Sial, kau bangun. Tapi posemu itu sudah bagus sekali," ucap Gumi. Ia sedang memegang kamera. Sepertinya saat tidurpun, Lenka menjadi model (?). "Akan aku cetak dan aku kirim."

"Apa?! Gambar saat aku tidur!? Tidak!" kata Lenka.

"Memangnya kamu mau yang mana? Yang saat kamu pakai baju cina?" ucap Gumi.

"Tidak semuanya!"

"Artinya kau bersedia mencoba beberapa cosplayku, ya? Ada maid, guru, baju renang, ju-"

"Tidaaaak!" kata Lenka. Gumi melempar celana pendek Lenka.

"Nih, pakai. Nanti masuk angin," ucap Gumi. Lenka buru-buru memakainya.

Ting-tong.

"Ya, sebentar," ucap Gumi. Ia tinggal bersama orang tuanya, namun orangtuanya pulang pukul 1 pagi. Sekarang masih jam 11. "Eh… mau apa kau kemari!?"

Lenka yang telah memakai celana pendek melongok ke luar, penasaran siapa yang datang.

"Lenka!" ternyata Rinto. Lenka ketakutan setengah mati dan langsung berbalik, mencari persembunyian. Belum sampai dua langkah, ia sudah ditahan oleh Rinto. "Kenapa kau lari? Kenapa kau tidak pulang!?" kata Rinto. Lenka tidak menjawab, dan hanya menunduk. "Jawab, Lenka!"

"A-aku…" kata Lenka masih menunduk.

"Itukah sikapmu kepada tuanmu!?" kata Rinto. Ditariknya wajah Lenka dengan kasar, sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

"A-ku… tidak mau pulang." Ucap Lenka. Gumi melongo. "I-ijinkan a-aku di sini, me-membantu Gumi m-mewujudkan cita-citanya," ucap Lenka. Rinto mencengkram kedua lengan Lenka. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Lenka yang gemetaran hebat.

"Aku minta Lenka kembali," kata Rinto yang ditujukan kepada Gumi.

"A-ah… i-iya, si-silakan," ucap Gumi yang juga takut. Lenka semakin ketakutan, tapi ia tidak menangis, tidak! Karena dia gadis kuat. Lenka ditarik oleh Rinto dengan paksa. Lenka tidak bisa melawan, dan menuruti permintaan Rinto.

"Lenka," kata Rinto saat mereka berada di tengah jalan. Lenka kaget, dan berusaha tenang.

"A-apa?"

Mereka berdua terdiam, sampai Rinto dan Lenka sampai di rumah kediaman Rinto. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan deru angin dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Mereka memasuki rumah tersebut, rumah tempat mereka berdua tinggal dari kecil. Lenka tidak memedulikan Rinto dan masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

Lenka tidak berbuat apa-apa dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa, sampai pintu kamarnya diketuk. Lenka tidak menjawab. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Rui-san!" panggil Lenka. Seorang pembantu memasuki kamar gadis itu. "Bisa buatkan aku makan malam? Aku lapar," ucap Lenka.

"Baik, nona."

"Mulai hari ini, tidak perlu memanggilku nona. Panggil nama saja," ucap Lenka. "Lenka saja, ya?"

"Baik. Dari tadi, Rinto-sama berdiri di depan Kamar non-… maaf, maksud saya, Kagahime-san."

"Usir. Bilang aku tidak ingin bertemu," ucap Lenka datar. "Biarkan saja ia terus di sana."

"Baik, Kagahime-san."

"Lenka. Bilang pada Rinto, aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Tolong ya, Rui-san. Dan terima kasih," kata Lenka tersenyum pada Rui.

"Siap, Llllll-le-lenka-san." Rui menutup pintu kamar Lenka, dan berbicara dengan Rinto. "Tuan Muda Rinto-sama, Lenka-san bilang, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan anda, dan ia tidak mau melihat wajah anda. Jadi Rinto-sama tolong kembali ke ruangan anda."

"Terima kasih, Rui," ucap Rinto. Rui menangguk, dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Lenka. Lalu gadis itu pergi ke kamar Lenka.

"Non-… Le-lenka-san? Ini Rui, bolehkah saya masuk?" ucap Rui mengetuk pintu kamar Lenka.

"Masuk saja, Rui-san," kata Lenka. "Terima kasih. Mulai hari ini, jangan formil kepadaku."

"Baik, Lenka-san," ucap Rui.

Dua jam berlalu. Lenka tetap tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak terlalu memedulikan penampilannya yang masih memakai pakaian Rinto. Ia keluar kamar dengan maksud mau minum air. Gadis itu hampir menjerit saat ia melihat sesuatu berada di dekat kamarnya. Didekatinya 'sesuatu' itu. Ternyata Rinto Kagamine. Lenka tidak acuh dan mengambil air putih. Tapi, terbesit rasa kasihan dalam benaknya.

"Dasar," gumam Lenka. Diambilnya selimut dari lemarinya, dan diselimutinya Rinto. Lenka menatap Rinto sambil berjongkok. "Padahal aku sangat menyayangiku. Tapi kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?" ucap Lenka. Saat ia hendak kembali, ia mendengar gumaman Rinto.

"Eng… Lenka," gumam Rinto. Sepertinya ia mengigau. Lenka kembali berjongkok di dekat Rinto. Lenka menunggu lanjutan iguan Rinto. Selama satu menit, Rinto tidak bicara apa-apa. Lenka berdiri bermaksud kembali. "Gomenne…"

Lenka tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Rinto. "Gomenne, Rinto," ucap Lenka. Disentuhnya pipi pria itu, dan dikecupnya pelan. Saat ia beranjak bangun, tiba-tiba Rinto yang masih ngelidur menarik Lenka. Lenka kaget dan segera terjatuh. Rinto menggenggam tangan Lenka. Lenka kaget, namun ia tersenyum. "Oyasumi."

Paginya, Lenka bangun duluan. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba ia berada di sebelah Rinto. Segera ia berdiri dengan wajah merah, dan segera masak. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rinto bangun. Sepertinya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa kemarin malam. Tapi, ia menyadari kalau rasa hangat menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Ia melihat bahwa ia sekarang berada di dalam selimut wangi pisang milik Lenka.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Rinto," kata Lenka. Rinto menganga, melihat Lenka yang hari ini menyapanya.

"Eh… ohayou," ucap Rinto. Mereka berangkat. Lenka tampak gembira hari ini.

"Lenkaaaaa!" teriak Gumi memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Fotonya sudah jadi. Kau mau lihat?"

"Foto apa?" potong Rin.

"Ah, itu…"

"Foto Lenka-chan pakai baju cina!" kata Gumi semangat.

"Tidak!" teriak Lenka. Meiko tertawa melihat Lenka berusaha mati-matian agar Gumi tidak memberikan foto.

Rinto melamun, melihat teman-temannya berlari ke tempat duduknya. saat semua sibuk menekuni buku mereka masing-masing, Rinto menulis sesuatu di ujung bukunya. setelah selesai, ia tersenyum puas.

"Kagamine!" kata Aoki-sensei. Rinto tersentak kaget, dan segera berdiri.

"Ah, Hai!"

"Apa jawaban soal ini?"

"Eh?" Rinto celingukan. Lenka, Gumiya, Len, Rin berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Rinto, kalau tidak mereka akan tertawa karena tampang Rinto seperti anak kesasar.

"Keluar dari kelas saya!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sae: selesai!

Hotaru: Sae-san, kenapa hari ini kami berempat yang isi percakapan? (4 shota #plaak! boys)

Sae: Mitsu begadang bikin fanfict, Miya lagi tidur di meja bikin dialognya, dan Nao kecapekan ngebantu Sae buat adegan pertengkarannya.

Hikaru: Oooh... poor girl...

Shou: sekedar memberitahu, Hikaru. sepertinya mereka bertiga (para cewek) sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan masing-masing bawa senjata.

Yuu: nah lo Hikaru...

All Girl: Hika-chaaaan...

Hikaru: #Kabur#

Hotaru: RnR minna-sama!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Dansa

Hari ini satu hari sebelum pesta dansa. Lenka, Gumi dan Rin pergi ke rumah Meiko.

"Bagaimana yang ini, Meiko?" kata Rin. Meiko menggeleng.

"Tidak cocok. Rin-chan lebih cocok pak- ah! Yang ini!" kata Meiko mengeluarkan sebuah dress. Alasan Lenka, Gumi dan Rin pergi ke rumah Meiko, karena Meiko bilang ia akan meminjamkan pakaian kepada mereka. Tentu saja mereka mau, karena selain tidak punya baju, mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk beli baju, karena akan dipinjami Meiko.

"Rin-chan, bagaimana kalau di coba?" kata Gumi. Rin menangguk. Mereka mengambil dua helai baju dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Lenka tidak ikut memilih baju, karena ia tidak cocok pakai gaun, serta panitia pesta tidak bisa ikut berdansa karena harus mengurusi tugas OSIS.

"Lenka-chan, kau yakin tidak mau?" kata Meiko. Lenka mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ikut besok. Aku harus mengurusi tugas OSIS dalam pesta nanti," kata Lenka.

"Kau kan bukan ketua OSIS. Aku saja tidak harus mengerjakan tugas OSIS."

"Tapi aku ketua understudy," kata Lenka. "Aku tidak bisa merusak pesta nanti."

"Baiklah, up to you, Lenka-chan," kata Meiko menyerah. Rin dan Gumi keluar dari kamar mandi. Pakaian yang mereka pakai memang manis, tapi acak-acakan. Lenka menghela napas dan mengencangkan gaun di bagian pinggang dan dada. Rambutnya disisir dan diikat. Kuku mereka digunting, dan sepatunya diberi bantalan agar tidak sakit.

"Manis kan?" kata Lenka puas akan hasil kerjanya. "Sekarang pun sele- ya ampun! Aku ada janji dengan Riichan!" teriak Lenka sadar. "Maaf, aku harus pulang. Jaa nee!"

"Jaa nee, Lenka-chan." Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan.

"Siapa Riichan?" kata Rin bingung. Gumi dan Meiko mengangkat bahu. Lenka berlari melesat ke apartemen milik Ring. Ring sudah menunggu.

"Maaf, Ring!" kata Lenka. Ring tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang," ucap Ring. Piko tidak ada di situ, karena tugas OSISnya yang menunggu.

"Baiklah. Riichan mau aku bantu apa?" kata Lenka.

"Ajari aku menari!"

"Apa?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menari. Kumohon, Lenka-chan!" kata Ring memohon. Ternyata teman-temannya janjian dengannya seputar besok malam saja.

"Baiklah." Selama dua jam Lenka mengajari Ring menari dansa dan waltz. Setelah selesai, Lenka pulang ke rumah. "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," ucap Rinto. Lenka menaruh tasnya yang berisi buku. Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Besok pagi ada rapat, mengatur dekorasi pesta, membersihkan hall, memasang lampu, mengatur tempat kue, memasang stand makanan, karpet merah, boneka, sa-"

"Lenka!" kata Rinto. Sepertinya gadis itu terlalu sibuk melamun sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Rinto yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, ada apa, Rinto?" kata Lenka tersenyum. "Kau perlu apa? Makanan? Belajar?"

"Aku mau kau menemaniku," kata Rinto datar.

"Eh?" Lenka memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ya," ucap Rinto pelan. "Sebentar ya." Pemuda itu berlari ke dalam kamarnya, dan kembali lagi dengan membawa kotak kecil. Dibukanya kotak tersebut. "Untukmu," kata Rinto tersenyum.

Lenka mau menangis begitu melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah leontin dengan bandul hati di tengahnya. "Terima kasih!" ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk Rinto.

"Sama-sama," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini hari apa sampai kau memberiku ini?" ucap Lenka.

"Hmm… memangnya harus ada hari istimewa untuk memberimu kalung?" balas Rinto sambil memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher Lenka.

"Bukan begitu. Aku penasaran saja," kata Lenka menggeleng.

"Nah, selesai," kata Rinto. Lenka tersenyum, dan sekali lagi memeluk Rinto.

"Terima kasih, Rinto," bisik Lenka. Dilepaskan pelukannya, dan dikecupnya pipi pemuda itu dan Lenka sukses membuat Rinto blushing. "Ah, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu! Itu semua reflex saja ku lakukan, da-"

Rinto tersenyum, menarik lengan Lenka dan membalas mencium pipi Lenka. "Balasan, Lenka," kata Rinto tersenyum jahil. Lenka sekarang yang blushing, dan Rinto menikmatinya.

* * *

"Selesai!" kata Lenka melempar diri ke kursi.

"Selesai apanya, Lenka?" kata Rinto.

"Rapat. Tapi nanti harus ada ur-"

"Lenka, pakai ini ya," ucap Rinto sambil memberikan kotak cukup besar.

"Apa?"

"Pakai saja. Dan kau tidak usah pergi mengurusi tugas OSIS. Itu pekerjaan mereka. Aku yakin tadi Gumiya, Meiko dan Len tidak ikut rapat," ucap Rinto.

"Benar sih… dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sudahlah, cepat pakai saja!"

"Ba-baik." Lenka masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka bajunya.

"Sudah?"

"An-anu, Rinto? Apakah aku cocok pakai ini?"

"Tentu saja! Aku yang pilihkan!" kata Rinto membuka pintu kamar Lenka. Lenka memakai gaun kuning lembut turun ke bawah panjang, dan rambutnya diurai. Di wajahnya sama sekali tidak pakai alas apapun (maksudnya tidak pakai kosmetik satupun karena wajah Lenka sudah lembut dan cantik).

"Rinto? Rinto? Hallo? Kenapa kau bengong? Tidak cocok, ya? A-a-aku ganti, ya. Aku tidak usah ikut pesta. Lebih baik aku ikut kerja panitia saja," ucap Lenka panik.

"Manis sekali," kata Rinto tersenyum. Ia beranjak mendekat, sehingga posisinya sekarang tinggal tiga senti dari Lenka. "Tapi ada yang kurang…" tangan Rinto menuju rambutnya, dan melepas jepitan miliknya. Lalu tangan Rinto mendekat ke arah Lenka, dan memasang ketiga jepit miliknya ke poni Lenka. "Lenka manis!"

"Te-terima kasih, Rinto," kata Lenka blushing.

"Wah, aku bisa bangga mengajak gadis secantik Lenka!"

Lenka tentu senang dipuji oleh Rinto, tapi ia lumayan kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir Rinto. Kaget bukan senang, tapi syok.

"Benarkah?"

"He-em!" Lenka menghela napas.

"Aku… tidak usah pergi, ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku…" _Aku tidak senang hanya di manfaatkan! Aku tidak mau diajak karena hanya memanfaatkan diriku! Aku… tidak mau sekedar itu. Aku mau kau gembira mengajakku bukan hanya untuk pamer!_

"Lenka?" Lenka segera menghindar dari sentuhan Rinto. Di lepaskan ketiga jepitan milik Rinto. "Kau sakit?"

"Aku… sedih!" teriak Lenka tidak bisa di tahan lagi. "Aku tidak suka hanya di manfaatkan! Dasar jahat! Aku tidak mau kau pergi denganku dengan alasan pamer pada yang lain!" Lenka menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rinto terdiam. "Padahal… aku begitu senang saat kau bilang mau pergi denganku…"

Rinto menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil. Disentuhnya wajah Lenka, dan diusapnya air mata gadis tersebut. "Aku juga sangat senang ketika Lenka mau memakai gaun pilihanku. Karena aku…" kaats! Pipi Rinto memerah. "Aku… sangat menyayangi Lenka. Jadi mau ya, pergi denganku?" ucap Rinto sambil blushing. Lenka blushing juga, dan tersenyum. (Lenka belum sadar Rinto menyatakan perasaannya loh. Kalau dihitung, bisa berkali-kali Rinto menyatakan cintanya, dan Lenka tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.)

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Lenka-chan!" teriak Rin. Dipeluknya gadis itu. "Lenka-chan cantik sekali!"

"Rin-chan juga," ucap Lenka. "Gaunnya imut. Cocok dengan Rin-chan."

"Kau sudah lihat pakaian Meiko?" ucap Gumi. Lenka menggeleng. "Wah, Lenka harus lihat. Sangat simple! Bukan mengatai sih, tapi kalau dibanding waktu liburan, wah, jauh sekali perbedaannya."

"Gumi-chan, siapa yang mendandanimu?" ucap Lenka.

"Kaa-san! Dia memaksaku paka-" Gumi memutuskan kalimatnya. Ia takut Lenka sedih mengingat ibunya yang sudah meninggal. "Go-gomenne, Nee-chan."

"Lho? Kenapa minta maaf?" kata Lenka tersenyum.

"Leechaaaaan!"

"Riichan!" teriak Lenka. Dipeluknya sahabatnya itu. "Riichan manis sekali!"

"Tapi manisan gula, Leechan," ucap Ring terkikik. "Lihat Piichan?"

"Tidak. Dari tadi tidak kelihatan," ucap Lenka. "Ring-chan, kau mau membantu?"

"Bantu apa, Leechan?"

"Aku ingin menjodohkan kakak kelasku dengan Piichan. Namanya Miki Furukawa. Dia gadis yang baik, cocok dengan Uta-chan," ucap Lenka.

"Bukannya Leechan pacaran sama Piichan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Perkiraanku, sih. Soalnya kali- hoo… Leechan maunya sama Rinto, toh…" kata Ring menggoda. Lenka blushing.

"Riichan bodoh!"

"Kenapa kalian saling mengatai?" tiba-tiba Piko datang.

"Piichan!" kata Ring. Lenka segera menyingkir mencari Miki.

* * *

ANOTHER PLACE

"Senpai!" panggil Lenka. Seorang gadis berambut merah cherri menghampiri Lenka.

"Ada apa, Kagahime-san?"

"Sini deh!" kata Lenka menarik tangan kakak kelasnya itu. Didorongnya gadis itu sampai ke depan Piko.

"Ada apa?"

"Senpai, Uta-ch- maksudku, dia mencari senpai," ucap Lenka. Ditariknya Ring dan didorong ke depan Lui. "Bye-bye, Riichan."

"Lenka-chaaan!" teriak Ring.

"Lenka?"

"Maaf, lupakan."

"Ring-chan kenal dengan Lenka?" tanya Lui.

"Err… ya. Dia sahabatku waktu lima tahun."

"Ha? Dulu aku satu sekolah dengan Lenka dari SD kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Lalu aku pindah sekolah," kata Lui.

"Benarkah?"

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Ring-chan! Lui!" teriak Lenka melambaikan tangannya. Keduanya blushing, dan berteriak kompak.

"Lenkaaaa!"

* * *

BACK TO LENKA

"Semoga senpai dengan Uta-chan cocok," kata Lenka tersenyum.

"Lenka!" panggil Rinto.

"Ya?"

Chu!

"Ri-ri-ri-rinto…" Lenka memegang dahinya yang dikecup Rinto.

"Hehehe… aku sangat menyayangi Lenka!"

"Aku juga," ucap Lenka blushing. Rinto mengulurkan tangannya dan Lenka menerimanya. Mereka berdansa di dalam hall itu.

"Lenka."

"Iya, Rinto?"

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Aku? Aku mau menjadi perawat," kata Lenka.

"Kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik menjadi guru, atau dokter?" kata Rinto bingung.

"Aku lebih suka menjadi perawat. Menjadi asisten, karena aku tidak suka menonjol. Aku senang bisa merawat orang lain," ucap Lenka tersenyum. Rinto merenung sebentar.

"Lenka."

"Iya?"

"Kalau aku bisa menjadi dokter, maukah Lenka bekerja bersamaku?" kata Rinto tiba-tiba. Mungkin mustahil bagi Rinto yang malas belajar, bukan?

"Dokter apa?"

"Dokter anak."

"Hm… setuju," ucap Lenka. Mereka selesai berdansa, dan duduk.

"Lenka mau minum apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau minum. Rinto saja."

"Eh, baiklah. Jus jeruk tambah eskrim," ucap Rinto polos. Mungkin orang-orang yang sedang datang ke pesta memesan bir, atau sake. Tapi Rinto memesan jus jeruk dan es krim.

Pelayan memberikan pesanan Rinto. Kenapa ada? Karena itu pesta anak SMA. :3

"Rinto," panggil Lenka mendongak.

"Ada apa, Lenka?"

"Enggak. Hanya aku pikir, rasanya saat aku SMP kelas 2 tinggi kita masih sama. Tapi sekarang aku harus mendongak saat bicara denganmu," ucap Lenka. Refleks, Lenka kaget ketika Rinto menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya ke atas meja.

"Sekarang, tinggi kita sama," ucap Rinto.

"Iya. Tapi tetap saja beda," kata Lenka.

"Tentu saja. Karena kita cewek dan cowok, Baka!" kata Rinto menyentil dahi Lenka.

"Si-siapa yang baka!? Dasar shota!" kata Lenka mengelus dahinya."Kau serius saat kau bilang cita-citamu?" ucap Lenka. Rinto mengangguk mantap.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin mewujudkan cita-citamu, akan aku bantu," ucap Lenka tersenyum.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Beberapa hari sejak hari itu, nilai-nilai Rinto naik pesat. Orang tua dan para guru kaget akan perubahan drastis Rinto.

"Rinto sayang, kamu minum apa sampai bisa seperti ini?" kata Kaa-san Rinto.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Ijinkan Rinto menjadi dokter!" ucap Rinto. Tentu kedua orang tua Rinto melongo.

"Benar?" kata Tou-san.

"Iya! Rinto berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh. Kumohon, Kaa-san! Tou-san!" kata Rinto memohon. Kedua orangtuanya berpandangan, dan tersenyum.

"Rinto, tentu saja boleh. Tapi, kau harus berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh," kata Tou-san menepuk kepala putranya.

"Akan Kaa-san bicarakan dengan guru-gurumu," kata Kaa-san.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san, Tou-san!"

* * *

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sampai Bertemu Lagi

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" kata Aoki-sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei!"

"Sebelum kita mulai pelajarannya, Rinto Kagamine-san akan mengumumkan sesuatu," ucap Aoki-sensei. semua bingung akan hal dadakan itu. Lenka juga, karena Rinto tidak bilang apa-apa padanya. Apa mungkin ia akan diusir dari sekolah?

"Aku akan pergi ke Australia."

.

.

.

"Apa!?" teriak semua. Semua gaduh karena perkataan Rinto.

"Aku akan mewujudkan cita-citaku di sana. Aku bersekolah di Australia, menjadi dokter," kata Rinto. Para siswa di kelas melongo.

"Kau… serius, Rinto?" kata Kaito. Rinto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak kembali dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin 3 tahun lagi. Tapi, aku akan sering-sering liburan ke sini," ucap Rinto. "Maaf karena ini sangat dadakan. Keberangkatanku tiga hari lagi. Jadi, dalam sisa hari ini, baik-baik ya denganku," ucap Rinto dengan tersenyum. Para gadis fans Rinto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Para siswa sedih, tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus menerima hal itu. Terutama Gumiya. Ia sudah berteman dengan Rinto lebih dari enam tahun. Ia tahu Rinto anak yang malas. Tidak disangka Rinto akan melebihinya.

"Benarkah, kau akan kembali?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja!"

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai pelajarannya," ucap Aoki-sensei datar. Walaupun seperti biasa saja, Aoki-sensei merasa sedih juga, kehilangan murid yang biasanya sumber keributan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia omeli, beliau lempari kapur waktu tidur saat pelajaran, dan ia usir dari kelasnya.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pulang sekolah…

"Ada yang lihat Lenka?" ucap Gumi.

"Sepertinya ia sudah pulang tadi," kata Meiko.

"Ya sudah deh. Aku pulang saja."

.

.

Di kediaman Kagamine…

Lenka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Ia memegang majalah, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, gadis itu menatap kosong ke dalam majalah tersebut.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Rinto," ucap Lenka. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hm… terserah Lenka," ucap Rinto.

"Ini kan sisa-sisa hari terakhirmu di sini. Jadi… kau boleh egois, karena… kita tidak akan… bertemu lagi," kata Lenka semakin pelan, dan terakhir menangis. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan tangan sehingga ia dapat menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Lenka," kata Rinto tersenyum. "Aku tidak lama perginya. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi… aku sedih jika tidak ada dirimu," ucap Lenka. Air matanya menetes. Rinto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lenka, dan menyingkirkan tangan itu sehingga wajah gadis itu terlihat.

"Jangan menangis, Lenka," ucap Rinto. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Lenka, dan dijilatnya air mata gadis itu.

"Rinto…"

"Selama apapun aku di Australia, aku akan selalu menyayangi Lenka," ucap Rinto tersenyum lembut. Lenka terdiam, dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga sayang Rinto," ucap Lenka tersenyum. (penjelasan: Lenka tidak dapat melihat persamaan dari sayang, suka, dan cinta. Intinya, mereka belum pacaran.)

"Nee… tapi Lenka bilang aku boleh egois, kan?"

"I-iya."

"Temani aku belajar, ya," ucap Rinto tersenyum nakal.

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Ri-ri-ri-ri-rinto… aku harus pakai ini?"

"Iya. Cepat dong!"

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Lenka. Rinto yang tidak sabaran membuka pintu kamar Lenka.

"Wah, Lenka manis sekali!"

"Aku tidak suka pakai cosplay seperti ini. A-a-a-a-aku ganti, ya?"

"Tidak! Manis sekali! Harus pakai!" kata Rinto. Lenka menghela napas, dan menurutinya. Rinto menyuruh Lenka memakai seragam maid. Lenka mengeluarkan buku bahasa Inggris dan setengah membantingnya di depan Rinto.

"Apa?" tanya Rinto takut.

"Walaupun kau mendalami ilmu kedokteran, percuma kalau kau tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris," ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum seram, evil smirk.

"Maksud Lenka…"

"Kau harus belajar bahasa Inggris! Dengar?" ucap Lenka sambil mengambil pena dan mengetuk-ketuk di meja.

"Hai…"

* * *

SKIP TIME

Besok adalah waktu kemberangkatan Rinto. Pria itu sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Lenka hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang Rinto sambil mengamati.

"Selesai!" teriak Rinto gembira. Lenka hanya memandang dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. "Lenka, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Hoii!"

"Ah, iya?" kata Lenka tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kok bengong sih?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, kalau Rinto pergi, di rumah ini pun aku tidak ada kerjaan," kata gadis itu menghela napas. "Aku jadi tidak berguna. Aku merasa bersalah pada Oba-san dan Oji-san yang membiayaiku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh mereka tidak kerepotan ini," jawab Rinto. Lenka terdiam.

"Jam berapa berangkatnya?"

"Besok jam 10. Aku harus tiba di sana kira-kira jam 8. Ngurusin koper segala macem," ucap Rinto. Lenka memalingkan wajahnya.

"Berarti mulai besok pagi aku sudah tidak bisa melihat Rinto lagi dong?"

"Lenka, kan ada video call?"

"Tapi tetap beda kalau enggak lihat orangnya secara langsung!" kata Lenka. "Sedih, tahu!"

"Lenka, ini semua demi Lenka, loh," hibur Rinto.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan saja semua permohonan egoisku! Rinto jangan pergi, ya?" kata Lenka memohon. "Rinto selama ini sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Kalau tiba-tiba berpisah, rasanya aneh."

Saudara? Dasar Lenka bodoh! Sudah tahu kalau Rinto tuh cinta mati sama lo! Masa git- pfft! (Miya: #membungkam mulut Sae# Sae-san, sadar.) Maaf, sepertinya Sae kalap sendiri. Hehehe… (Shou: author rada-rada… #menghela napas panjang#)

"Aku berjanji sama Lenka, kalau aku tidak akan melupakan Lenka," ucap Rinto sambil menggenggam tangan Lenka.

"Aku tahu," ucap Lenka sedih.

"Nee… Lenka. Mau pergi?" kata Rinto tiba-tiba.

"Ke mana?"

"Hm… jalan-jalan yuk."

"Sudah mau pergi, Rinto malah sengaja ngajak jalan-jalan," ucap Lenka. "Semakin sedih, tau!"

"Bikin kenang-kenangan sama Lenka, kan enggak ada jeleknya."

"Bukannya hari ini Meiko dan yang lainnya mau membuat pesta kepergian buat Rinto?"

"Toh enggak jadi," kata Rinto santai.

"Itu karena Rinto nolak!" kata Lenka. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Yuk, pergi," ucap Rinto. Lenka mengangguk. "Kaa-san, aku dan Lenka pergi dulu ya?"

"Mau ke mana? Sudah malam begini. Lagipula kau akan berangkat besok, kan?" kata Kaa-san Rinto. Tiba-tiba Otou-san Rinto memotong.

"Ya, hati-hati ya," ucap Tou-san Rinto. Rinto menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Sayang, kenapa mereka diperbolehkan pergi?" ucap Kaa-san.

"Biar saja. Lagipula, mereka sudah besar. Bisa mengurusi diri mereka sendiri," ucap Tou-san.

"Tapi Rinto masih seperti anak kecil. Biarlah. Toh ada Lenka ini. Coba kalau Lenka adalah menantuku. Aduh, bahagia banget," ucap Kaa-san menerawang.

"Tenang saja. Cepat atau lambat, Lenka akan menjadi menantu kita. Aku bisa merasakan itu," ucap Tou-san.

"Rinto akan tinggal di mana di Australia?" tanya Lenka.

"Di apartemen."

"Oh." Hening…

"Lenka… apa yang Lenka rasakan saat mendengar aku pergi?" tanya Rinto.

"Kaget, sedih, syok, yang pasti, aku akan selalu kangen sama Rinto," kata Lenka. "Kenapa Rinto tiba-tiba bilang ingin menjadi dokter? Aneh juga kalau kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu."

"Lenka tidak senang aku menjadi dokter?"

"Bukannya tidak senang. Tapi… rasanya terlalu dadakan," ucap Lenka. Ia menikmati angin malam berhembus menerpa rambutnya.

"Apa Lenka menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Lenka.

"Apa Lenka mencintaiku?"

"Eh? Bukannya itu sama saja?" jawab Lenka polos. Rinto mencengkram tangan Lenka kuat-kuat.

"Itu beda, Lenka. Sayang biasanya dipakai untuk keluarga. Tapi kalau cinta, pada orang yang benar-benar kita kasihi. Seperti kekasih," jelas Rinto. "Apa Lenka mencintaiku?" tanya Rinto lagi. Kali ini Lenka blushing. Ia mengerti maksud Rinto. Rasa cinta itu untuk kekasih, calon keluarga masa depan.

"Kenapa Rinto tiba-tiba tanya hal itu?" kata Lenka memalingkan wajahnya.

"Karena Lenka selalu bilang kau sayang padaku. Aku ingin tahu, rasa sayangmu kepadaku itu seperti apa,"ucap Rinto. Lenka blushing dan menghindari tatapan mata Rinto. Rinto menghela napas berat, dan berkata kepada Lenka. "Lenka, bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Eh?" wajah Lenka memerah, malu. Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lenka. Lenka memejamkan matanya, tidak sanggup melihat Rinto.

Rinto mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Lenka, dan mengecupnya pelan. "Terima kasih, Lenka." Lenka mengangguk dengan tatapan polos.

"Rinto, pulang yuk. Di sini dingin. Rasanya… aku… bisa masuk ang- hatsyim!" kata Lenka bersin. Rinto merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Lenka. "A-a-a-ada ap-apa Rinto?"

"Diam," kata Rinto. "Kalau begini hangat kan?" Lenka mengangguk. Selama beberapa menit, Lenka membiarkan Rinto memeluknya. Setelah itu ia mendorong Rinto.

"Sudah ya. Yuk pulang. Kan dingin," ucap Lenka. Digandengnya pria itu. Rinto melepaskan gandengan tangan Lenka, dan ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Lalu ia menyisipkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari Lenka. Lenka kaget akan perlakuan Rinto. Tapi ia tidak menolak.

* * *

MALAMNYA…

Pukul 11 malam, semua sudah tidur. Maaf, belum semua. Lenka sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata, tapi ia tidak tidur. Ia merasa resah akan kehilangan diri Rinto dari sisinya. Lenka beberapa kali memutar posisi tidurnya. Akhirnya ia bangun, dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju kamar Rinto. Lenka yang sudah bersiap-siap akan mengetuk pintu kamar pria tersebut, mengurungkan niatnya.

_Aku pikir apa sih?_

"Lenka?" kata Rinto membuka pintu kamarnya. Lenka kaget akan kedatangan Rinto. "Ada apa?"

"Eh… tidak," kata Lenka gugup. "Aku… hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau mau tidur denganku?" kata Rinto. Lenka terbalak akan perkataan Rinto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf. Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Rinto panik. "Maksudku bukan begitu…"

"Iya, memang tidak bisa," ucap Lenka pelan. "Karena kita bukan kekasih. Masih belum…"

Rinto langsung memeluk Lenka dengan satu tangan. Dan tangannya yang lain menahan tubuhnya.

"Rinto?"

Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lenka. Semakin dekat, 6 cm, 3 cm, 2 cm…

Bruk! Lenka mendorong Rinto. Gadis itu memegang mulutnya, dengan pandangan sedih. Lalu Lenka berlari, meninggalkan Rinto. Tiba-tiba Rinto seperti sadar dari alam mimpi, dan tersentak.

"Lho… aku?" Lenka berjongkok membelakangi pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa sih, aku ini?" kata Lenka. "Itu, seperti bukan Rinto."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pukul 7 pagi. Lenka berjalan sambil membawa tumpukkan handuk. Ia menaruh beberapa di luar, dan setelah itu ia membawa dua lembar dan memasuki kamar Rinto.

"Ohayou," kata Lenka dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

"Ohayou, Le-lenka," jawab Rinto. Pria itu sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Saat melihat Lenka, Rinto segera berdiri. Gadis itu memberi Rinto dua lembar handuk.

"Bawa."

"Ba-baik…"

Sepertinya, Lenka yang sudah berubah dari dingin menjadi gadis manis, sekarang kembali lagi menjadi Lenka yang sinis dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Setengah jam lagi Ba-san dan Ji-san akan berangkat. Sini, kemarikan kopernya. Aku akan membawanya ke mobil," ucap Lenka. Tiba-tiba Rinto menarik Lenka dari belakang sehingga Lenka jatuh terduduk, dengan posisi Rinto memangku Lenka. "Ri-ri-ri-rinto!?"

"Lenka… soal kemarin malam…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Paling-paling Rinto masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur, kan?"

"Bukan…"

"Mungkin kau minum bir?"

"Eeer… tidak…"

"Masa hilang ingatan?"

"Bukan!" teriak Rinto. Lenka terpajat kaget. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lenka Kagahime! Tapi kau sama sekali tidak sadar akan cintaku ini!" Lenka tidak bisa berkutik. Ia sangat terkejut dan merasa kaget akan pernyataan cinta Rinto tadi itu.

"Rinto… mencintaiku?"

"Ya, dan rasa cintanya seperti seorang pria kepada wanita, bukan kepada seorang saudara atau keluarga," ucap Rinto. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Lenka! Kau pikir aku tidak sakit saat kau tersenyum padaku, tapi kau bukan milikku!?"

Dalam hati, Lenka merasa gembira, sekaligus senang. Tapi ia tetap tahu diri, dan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "Aku tidak pantas mencintai Rinto. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Rinto terlalu baik padaku, sehingga aku…" Lenka mengusap wajahnya. Apa? Air mata?

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Rinto tersenyum. "Aku sangat mencintai Lenka, dan rasa ini tidak bisa diberikan kepada siapapun kecuali Lenka. Percayalah, kalau aku akan menunggu Lenka, sampai tiga tahun pun, agar Lenka berpaling kepadaku dan mau mencintaiku," kata Rinto berbisik di telinga Lenka. Tangan Rinto melingkar di leher Lenka, dan pria itu menopang dagunya ke pundak Lenka.

"Aku percaya," gumam Lenka. Ia menyentuh tangan Rinto, dan menggenggamnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Lenka juga mencintaiku?" Lenka kaget, dan terlukis rona merah di wajahnya.

"Errr…. Aku…. Hmm…. Aku tidak tahu," kata Lenka gugup. Rinto tersenyum nakal, dan menjatuhkan Lenka ke ranjangnya.

"Lenka tidak tahu? Baiklah, akan aku buat agar Lenka memberi jawaban pasti," ucap Rinto.

Di dekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Lenka, dan digigitnya daun telinga gadis itu pelan. Lenka kaget akan serangan dadakan dari Rinto, berusaha meronta. Tapi Rinto lebih cerdik. Diambilnya dasi hitam miliknya sendiri, dan diikat kedua tangan Lenka.

"Sudah, Rinto! Jangan begini!" pinta Lenka meronta.

"Belum," ucap Rinto. Pemuda itu memindahkan lidahnya dari telinga, menuju leher. Setelah menjilat leher jenjang gadis itu, Rinto menggigitnya. Sepertinya Rinto kurang puas, ia menggigit leher gadis itu dengan kencang. Lenka mengerang kesakitan pelan. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, mukanya memerah. Rinto meninggalkan tanda merah di leher Lenka, membuat tanda bahwa gadis itu miliknya. Sepertinya tanda itu akan menjadi tanda permanen.

"Ah… sa-sakit, Rinto," ucap Lenka. "Kumohon, sudah. Aku sudah tidak kuat!" kata Lenka.

"Hmm… Lenka sudah tidak kuat, ya? Aku juga. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi," balas Rinto. Dijauhkan bibirnya dari leher Lenka, dan terlihat bekas merah akibat gigitan Rinto. Ia menuju jari-jari tangan Lenka, dan mengemutnya satu per satu.

Seperti tidak puas, selesai mengemut satu jari, lalu digigitnya. Ia ulang berkali-kali di jari tangan kanan dan kiri milik gadis muda itu. "Tenang saja, Lenka~ aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu denganmu sebelum kita resmi menjadi suami istri~"

"Maksudmu?" ujar Lenka. Rinto mulai menciumi telapak tangan kiri Lenka.

"Maksudku…"

BRAKKK!

"Rinto, Lenka, kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kami sudah mau berang…" perkataan Kaa-san Rinto berhenti karena melihat posisi Rinto dan Lenka saat itu.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kalian harus sudah rapi. Tou-san tidak mau melihat kalian acak-acakan seperti bangun tidur," ucap Tou-san sambil mendorong Kaa-san yang cengo keluar dari kamar putranya.

BLAM!

"Sudah, itu masalah anak muda," ucap Tou-san saat Kaa-san menunjuk-tunjuk ke dalam kamar putranya.

"Hhhh... ternyata Rinto seperti itu," kata Kaa-san. "Aku pikir anak kita tidak akan berbuat itu."

"Tenang saja, sayang. Mereka tidak akan berbuat sesuatu hal yang menjurus yang membuat mereka memakai kondom. Aku yakin itu," ucap Tou-san percaya diri.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak mau pikir lagi tentang itu. Aku harap Lola-chan mau menerima hubungan Lenka-chan dengan Rinto," kata Kaa-san menerawang. Lola adalah ibu dari Lenka.

Rinto dan Lenka sudah merapikan baju mereka. Sejak Kaa-san Rinto keluar, Lenka segera memberontak dan membuka dasi yang mengikat tangannya. Setelah itu Lenka membenarkan pakaiannya, dan beranjak pergi dari kamar Rinto.

"Lenka."

"I-i-i-i-iya?" ucap Lenka gugup.

"Tunggu."

"Ba-baik."

Mereka berdua terdiam, lalu turun ke bawah. Mereka melihat bahwa Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk dalam diam.

(penjelasan: walaupun mereka sudah melakukan hal yang… di luar ciuman (?) mereka belum resmi pacaran loh!)

Rinto yang merasakan kecanggungan memakai headsetnya dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lenka menyentuh lehernya, karena ia masih bisa merasakan sakit yang diberikan oleh Rinto. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di bandara. Saat itu pukul 7 pagi.

"Rinto, Kaa-san akan mengurus kopermu segala macem. Tou-san akan mengurus paspormu. Kamu keliling saja di sekitar sini. Nanti Kaa-san akan telepon," ucap Kaa-san. Rinto mengangguk. "Lenka-chan, titip Rinto, ya!"

"Ah, hai, Ba-san!" kata Lenka tersentak kaget karena namanya disebut.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Kaa-san ya, Lenka-chan," ucap Kaa-san Rinto tersenyum iseng.

"Eh… maksud Ba-san?"

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa sih. Panggil Kaa-san, ya!" kata Kaa-san Rinto melambaikan tangannya, menunjukkan kalau ia akan pergi.

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Lenka sambil berpikir.

"Sudah, Lenka tidak usah pikirkan perkataan Kaa-san. Lebih baik kau temani aku makan pagi, yuk!" kata Rinto.

"Bukannya Rinto sudah sarapan?"

"Kapan?" balas Rinto. "Bukannya hari ini kau tidak memasak?"

"Masa sih?" ucap Lenka mengingat-ingat. "Oh iya! Aku belum masak!"

"Dasar!" kata Rinto sambil menyentil dahi Lenka.

"Aw!" pemuda itu tertawa. Lenka mengelus dahinya. Rinto segera menggandeng Lenka, dan setengah menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat makan fast food.

"Lenka mau makan apa?" tanya Rinto.

"Hmm… aku tidak usah makan, deh," kata Lenka. Rinto memesan makanan, dan duduk di hadapan Lenka.

"Benar tidak mau makan?" ucap Rinto tersenyum. Lenka mengangguk. Rinto menyendok makanannya dan menyuapi Lenka.

"Hhh… aku tidak usah!" kata Lenka menghindar. Rinto cemberut.

"Apa janjimu aku boleh egois di saat-saat terakhirku? Aku mau Lenka makan!" perintah Rinto. Lenka menghela napas, dan menerima suapan Rinto. Lenka mengunyah pelan, dan menelan. "Enak enggak?" Lenka mengangguk. Rinto seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan, gembira bukan main. Lalu Rinto makan. Sesekali menyuapi Lenka yang tidak boleh menolak.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rinto berbunyi. "Halo? Kaa-san? Baiklah," kata Rinto. Lenka menatapnya. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu di depan. Kita harus menyusul." Lenka mengangguk. Mereka keluar dari tempat makan itu dan berjalan dalam diam. "Lenka?"

"Ya?"

"Lenka sedih enggak aku pergi?"

"Sedih banget!" ucap Lenka. Gadis itu mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan Rinto. "Bukannya aku ingin menghalangi cita-cita Rinto, tapi kalau Rinto tidak ada, rasanya ada yang kurang," kata gadis itu pelan.

"Maaf deh," ucap Rinto. Ia menggandeng Lenka seperti kemarin malam, menyisipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Lenka. Tentu Lenka terkejut.

"Ano… Rinto… tanganmu…"

"Bolehkah aku seperti ini? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya," kata Rinto. Lenka merasakan kehangatan luar biasa dari genggaman Rinto.

"Tidak untuk terakhir kalinya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan Rinto menggandengku seperti ini berkali-kali," ucap Lenka.

"Terima kasih, Lenka…" ucap Rinto.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam lagi, dan sudah sampai di dekat Kaa-san dan Baa-san Rinto.

"Kaa-san!" ucap Rinto. Kaa-sannya tersenyum.

"Ternyata Rinto dan Lenka sudah jadian, toh. Bagus… bagus…" kata Kaa-san senang. Lenka langsung blushing, dan membantah.

"Kam-"

"Kami belum jadian, Kaa-san," ucap Rinto tajam.

"Rinto, empat puluh menit lagi pesawat berangkat," kata Tou-sannya memperingatkan. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang dulu, naik taksi. Biar Lenka yang pakai supir."

"Baiklah, Tou-san. Sampai nanti," ucap Rinto melepaskan gengamannya, memeluk ayah dan ibunya. "Doakan aku, ya." Tou-san menyentuh pundak anaknya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik," kata Tou-san. Rinto mengangguk.

"Semua untukmu, anakku," ucap Kaa-san setengah berbisik. Matanya mulai sembab. Tou-san menyeret Kaa-san agar tidak menangis di sana. Lenka terdiam, dan menunggu Rinto.

"Seandainya aku boleh ikut bersamamu," kata Lenka bergumam. Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Lenka?" tanya Rinto. Lenka tiba-tiba merintikkan air matanya. "Lho? Lenka jangan nangis!" kata Rinto panik.

"Rinto mau pergi. Sedih banget, tahu! Rinto enggak tau, sakitnya rasa ini! Huhuhu… Rinto tenang-tenang aja, karena Rinto enggak merasa sedih! Rinto enggak tahu kalau aku sedih banget!" kata Lenka. Ia menangis.

Rinto sangat panik, dan langsung memeluk Lenka. Lenka terkejut, apalagi Rinto langsung membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. gadis itu langsung berhenti menangis. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Mungkin, jika Rinto tidak memeluknya dengan erat, Lenka sudah terjatuh karena kakinya tidak kuat berdiri.

"Maaf ya, maaf, Lenka," kata Rinto. "Tapi aku harus pergi. Jujur, sebenarnya aku lebih mau di sini bersama Lenka. Tapi, aku mau mewujudkan impianku, menjadi dokter dan bekerja bersama Lenka. Makanya, Lenka juga yang rajin belajar, agar impian Lenka cepat tercapai," kata Rinto.

"Terima kasih, Rinto," kata Lenka membalas pelukan Rinto.

"Lenka."

"Iya?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" kata Rinto. Lenka terkejut.

"Ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-cium?" kata Lenka terbata-bata. Ia hendak memalingkan wajahnya, namun berhenti ketika melihat wajah Rinto yang sangat serius itu. Akhirnya ia menjawab pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Boleh." Namun Rinto mendengarnya.

Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lenka, Lenka memejamkan matanya. Lenka kaget ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas di wajahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa membuka matanya, karena malu untuk melihat wajah Rinto. Rinto terus mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan dan jarak antara mereka terhapus.

Ciuman Rinto yang lembut itu, perlahan-lahan menjadi 'agak' agresif, dan 'agak' panas. Lenka ingin meronta, tapi ia sudah lemas dan tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Dengan sopannya Rinto meminta ijin kepada Lenka, dengan cara menjilat bibir gadis itu. Lenka terkejut akan perilaku Rinto yang agresif. Namun gadis itu mengijinkannya, dan membuka mulutnya. Segera dengan liar Rinto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Lenka, dan menjelajahinya. Pemuda itu memberturkan Lenka ke tembok, dan menahan kedua tangan gadis itu, berusaha menyempitkan ruang geraknya.

"Nggg…" erang Lenka.

Rinto sibuk bergulat dengan lidah gadis ponytail tersebut. Setelah satu menit, barulah Rinto melepaskan ciumannya, karena kehabisan napas di kedua belah pihak. Lenka segera berbalik agar Rinto tidak bisa menciumnya lagi. Gadis itu menyentuh pipinya yang memanas, kemudian menyentuh bibirnya yang basah akibat dilumatkan oleh Rinto. Seperti tidak puas 'hanya' memberi ciuman kepada gadis yang ia cintainya itu, Rinto memeluk pinggang Lenka dari belakang.

Lenka tersentak. Ia kaget bahwa permainan ini belum selesai. Rinto menopang dagunya ke bahu Lenka. Lalu menjilati leher gadis itu 'lagi' dalam sehari ini. Setelah membuat 'beberapa' kissmark di leher gadis itu, ia menyudahinya dengan kecupan singkat di tempat kissmark terakhirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya," kata Rinto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah," Lenka mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi. Rinto yang sudah menjauh, menoleh karena gadis itu bisu seribu bahasa.

"Aduh, Lenka jangan nangis," kata Rinto panik. Lenka menyentuh pipinya, dan muncul cairan hangat.

"Aku, menangis?" kata Lenka pelan. Rinto mendekatinya, dan mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Lenka, jangan nangis ya. Jangan sedih," kata Rinto. Lenka hanya diam. Saat Rinto mulai berbalik lagi, secara refleks Lenka berlari mengejar Rinto, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Rinto kaget, namun membiarkan Lenka membenamkan wajahnya ke punggungnya.

"Rinto!" kata Lenka. "Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" ujar gadis itu. Rinto menunggu pertanyaan. "Kenapa Rinto membelaku?" kata Lenka. "Kenapa Rinto membelaku dalam segala hal?"

Rinto kaget akan pertanyaan Lenka, dan menjawab. "Karena aku mencintai Lenka. Apa Lenka mencintaiku?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Lenka langsung blushing. "A-a-a-a-aku tidak tahu…" kata Lenka terbata-bata.

"Tidak usah di jawab sekarang. Aku rela kok, nunggu Lenka sampai sepuluh tahunpun," balas Rinto sambil tersenyum. Ia berbalik badan, mengecup kening Lenka, dan berjalan lagi. Kali ini ia tidak berbalik lagi, ataupun menoleh. Setelah masuk ke pesawat, Lenka juga memunggungi pesawat itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil supir.

Lenka terduduk di jok belakang sambil termenung. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. "Halo?"

"Halo, Lenka?"

"Rinto!"

"Cepat pulang ya. Jangan mampir-mampir dulu. Kasihan supirnya, sudah menunggu jaga kesehatan, ya. Nanti sebisa mungkin aku menghubungi Lenka setiap hari. Kalau kangen sama Rinto, masuk ke kamar Rinto aja, terus tidur di situ," kata Rinto nyerocos.

"Sudah ah! Iya, iya, nanti aku langsung pulang. Ngapain tidur di kamar Rinto?" jawab Lenka cemberut.

"Main aja. Sekaligus dibersihin," kata Rinto. Kalau Lenka dapat melihatnya, pasti ia sudah cengar cengir enggak jelas. Lenka terdiam, tidak menjawab. "Maaf deh. Kan aku bercanda. Dikotorin sampai berjamur tidak apa-apa, asalkan sama Lenka."

"Nanti aku bersihkan," kata Lenka. "Sudah ya? Sebentar lagi Rinto berangkat, kan?"

"Iya sih. Jangan di terima ya jika Piko Utatane atau Lui Hibiki ngajak Lenka ke mana-mana," kata Rinto cemas. Sepertinya ia belum tahu soal Ring dan Miki, deh.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa sama mereka?" ucap Lenka polos.

"Aku tidak suka sama mereka."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi Lenka jangan dekat-dekat."

"Kenapa? Mereka kan teman juga."

"Karena… yah…. Karena…." Rinto mencari-cari alasan. Akhrinya Lenka memotong.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa jaga diri kok," jawab Lenka.

"Syukur deh. Soalnya aku akan jauh dari Lenka, takut Lenka kenapa-kenapa."

"Janji ya, Rinto menghubungi kabar. Minimal seminggu dua kali!" perintah Lenka.

"Iya. Janji!" kata Rinto riang. "Eh, Lenka. Sudah ya. Pesawatnya sudah mau jalan. Lenka juga langsung pulang ya. Sampai jumpa," kata Rinto.

"Dadah…" Lenka mematikan ponselnya, dan melihat ke langit. Jika pesawat sudah terbang, artinya Rinto sudah pergi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, pesawat yang ditumpangi Rinto lepas landas. Lenka dapat melihat pesawat itu terbang, makin jauh sampai tidak terlihat. Lenka hanya memejamkan matanya, berdoa akan keselamatan Rinto. Lalu setelah berdoa, Lenka berkata.

"Pak, ayo jalan," kata Lenka. Sopir mengangguk, dan melajukan mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ada telepon masuk.

"Halo?"

"Lenka!" panggil seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Ada apa, Gumi?" jawab Lenka.

"Kamu bolos hari ini?"

"Iya. Mengantar Rinto," ucap Lenka.

"Sebenernya aku mau tanya dari dulu nih. Hubungan kamu sama Rinto itu apa sih?" tanya Gumi.

"Hmm… majikan dan pelayan," jawab Lenka polos.

"Belum jadian?"

"Belom."

"Pinjam teleponnya, dong!" kata seseorang lain. "Halo, Leechan!"

"Iya, Riichan?" jawab Lenka.

"Kau tahu, Piichan udah jadian!" kata Ring semangat.

"Benarkah?! Yeay!" kata Lenka gembira, tapi lemas.

"Ada apa, Lenka?" serobot Meiko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya… merasa kehilangan saja…" jawab Lenka.

"Itu artinya kamu suka sama dia, Lenka!" teriak Lui dari jauh.

"Apa?"

"Lenka merasa kehilangan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Iya…"

"Suka mikirin Rinto?"

"Iya."

"Sedih kalau dia pergi?"

"I-iya…"

"Suka ngelamunin Rinto?"

"Iya?"

"Aha! Artinya Lenka mencintai Rinto!" teriak Gumiya gembira.

"Memangnya tadi Rinto ngelakuin apa sama Lenka sampai Lenka sedih? Di beri ciuman kah?" tanya Kaito polos. Lenka blushing.

"I-i-i-i-iya…"

.

.

.

"Apa!?" teriak semua. "Ciuman!? Di mana?"

"Hmm… di bibir."

"Waah! Rinto jago!" teriak Len.

"Ciuman apa, Lenka?" tanya Rin polos.

"_French kiss,_" kata Lenka polos.

"Apa!?" teriak semua pria. "Aku sudah didahului oleh Rinto!?"

* * *

IN ANOTHER PLACE

"Hatsyim!" Rinto bersin berkali-kali. Seseorang memberikannya tissue. "Thanks."

"Kamu ke Aussie liburan?" tanya pria di sebelahnya itu.

"Bukan, study," jawab Rinto.

"Study? Wah sama dong. Study apa?"

"Dokter. Di VocaVoca," jawab Rinto.

"Wah, kita kompak ya. Namaku Mikuo, kamu?" kata Mikuo menyalami Rinto.

"Aku Rinto Kagamine," jawab Rinto.

"Salam kenal."

* * *

Maaf, Fict ini belum selesai. Tapi tidak di lanjutkan di My Tsundere Maid-sama, namun di lanjutkan di My Tsundere Maid-sama 2. Menceritakan tentang Rinto dan Lenka di kemudian hari. Karena Sae sendiri tidak puas dengan Endingnya.

.

.

.

Yang enggak ngerti kalimat di atas, boleh ngajuin pertanyaan di Review

* * *

Sae: selamat ulang tahun buat Mitsu-chan!

Mitsu: trims. Tapi kemarin loh

Sae: Mitsu-chan jahat banget. Aku kemarin enggak sempet ngucapin karena sibuk ngerjain fict khusus buat Mitsu-chan. Udah berusaha enggak telat, sekarang malah dijudesin.

Mitsu: bu-bukan begitu maksudnya!

Sae: ah, tau ah. sekedar mengingatkan, My Tsundere Maid-sama 2 bukan sequel loh. ini lanjutannya. btw, RnR please!


End file.
